ALGO EN COMUN
by MILHARU
Summary: POR FIN CAP 31! Podra Kaiba evitar que Joey cometa una locura ante los insitentes abusos de su padre?, pero antes que nada, podra aceptar lo que siente hacia Joey SJ
1. Default Chapter

ALGO EN COMUN  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Por MILHARU  
  
Corría tan rápido como podía, eso era lo único que lo ayudaba a olvidar lo que acababa de vivir ( una vez mas), estaba adolorido, todavía sentía la presión de la mano de su padre como una tenaza en su muñeca izquierda, al igual que mas tarde sintió su otra mano estrellarse en su rostro y luego varias veces en su estomago, otra vez, sus otras heridas anteriores ya estaban cicatrizando y ahora esto, pero que podía hacer, el era su padre después de todo, el no tenia la culpa de ser así, la enfermedad del alcoholismo lo llevaba a esto, y el sabia que cuando volvía a la casa en esas condiciones era mejor ni acercarse a el y encerrarse en su habitación trabando la puerta hasta el día siguiente o hasta que se durmiera, pero esta noche el hambre había podido mas , no había comido en todo el día, su padre había gastado todo su sueldo en bebida y luego había seguido con lo que el había trabajado y guardaba para la comida, así que este mes seria difícil tanto con los gastos de la casa como con la comida.  
  
No lo había escuchado ingresar a la casa, se encontraba en la cocina revolviendo los estantes en busca de algo de comer, pero todo había sido en vano, no había encontrado nada; girando para volver hacia su habitación se había encontrado de frente con su padre totalmente ebrio, nervioso por el estado en que lo veía había bajado la cabeza y saludado lo mas dulcemente que había podido, pero su padre ignorando lo que había dicho, lo tomo rápidamente de uno de sus brazos y supo que esta vez no podría escapar.  
  
No podía decirle nada a nadie, ni de los golpes ni lo de la comida, era una suerte que después de clases Yugi, Tristan o Tea solieran invitarlo a sus casas a merendar, y como comía de una manera que muchos creerían imposible, su típica excusa para estar tan delgado y comer tanto ( ya que ellos creían que siempre comía así) era que su metabolismo era rápido y por eso no engordaba, si, le daba pena el mentir, pero que podía hacer?. Y lo poer de todo era que todavía quedaba un día sin escuela porque era sábado, así que no podría comer hasta el lunes.  
  
Todo eso pasaba por su cabeza mientras seguía corriendo, ya ni sabia por donde iba, todo pasaba muy rápido y sus ojos, nublados por lagrimas que no podía evitar pudieron reconocer vagamente que estaba llegando al parque de domino city.  
  
En otro lado de la ciudad el CEO de Kaiba corp se encontraba todavía trabajando, no era extraño ya que pasaban de las 10 de la noche y era un horario normal para encontrarlo allí, le había dicho a Mokuba, su adorado hermano , que no lo esperase a cenar ya que tenia que preparar una junta para el día siguiente.  
  
Ya tenia todo listo, saliendo de la empresa llamo a chofer, para indicarle que fuera directamente hacia la mansión , ya que prefería esta noche caminar un poco para despejarse, claro que no le dio tantas explicaciones al chofer, sino que con su voz fría y déspota de siempre, casi le había ladrado al pobre hombre que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y alejarse de intimidadora presencia lo mas rápido que pudo.  
  
Le hacia falta aire fresco, había estado mas de 15 horas trabajando encerrado en su oficina, y el aire frio de esta noche invernal, que podía parecer horrible para la mayoría de la gante a el lo relajaba de una increíble manera, sobre todo porque no había casi nadie en la calle que lo molestara, claro que su paz no iba a durar mucho.  
  
Caminando había llegado al parque de la ciudad, que ahora recordaba que estaba cerca de la casa de ese estúpido mocoso de Yugi, una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su hermoso rostro al recordar como una vez mas lo había ridiculizado al ganarle en el duel monsters, tan ensimismado estaba en sus recuerdos que no vio a la persona que a toda velocidad se había estrellado contra su cuerpo haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, mientras que la otra persona había caído fuertemente al suelo; preparando su peor cara para proyectarle al idiota que había osado tocarlo todo lo que se le viniera a la boca, giro rápidamente, pero sus insultos murieron en su boca al reconocer a la persona y observar el estado en que se encontraba.  
  
-Wheler?- pregunto duramente al ver al muchacho caído, estaba por decir algo mas cuando de pronto noto los golpes que tenia en su rostro y las lagrimas empañando sus ojos, que mientras descendían por su rostro dejando huellas de su dolor.  
  
-.....-Joey aturdido por el hambre y por el golpe que se llevo al estrellarse con Kaiba todavía no lo había reconocido  
  
-Cachorro que te sucede e...-Kaiba corto rápidamente su oración al ver a Joey levantarse tambaleando e intentar irse  
  
***noooo, Kaiba, tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes, Dios , porque tenia que encontrarme con el?*** pensó Joey al reconocer a la figura que tenia enfrente de el él y que lo observaba desde lo alto, rápidamente o por lo menos lo mas rápido que su adolorido cuerpo lo dejo, se levando e intento huir de allí, pero fue detenido por una presta pero firme mano que lo tomo de su brazo impidiéndole la huida.  
  
-Espera....vas a tu casa no?- Kaiba se sorprendió al notar la suavidad con la que pronuncio las palabras, pero había algo que lo obligaba a hacerlo, sobre todo si sus temores acerca de lo que le habia pasado al perro eran ciertas.  
  
-no.... déjame , quiero irme- la voz de Joey era desesperada al igual que las pocas fuerzas con las que pretendía soltarse de Kaiba.  
  
-en donde vas a dormir?- pegunto el CEO rudamente, y mirando el lugar- me imagino que aquí no, no?  
  
-eso no es asunto tuyo Kaiba- logro articular lo mas firme que pudo, pero aun así, su voz se oyó como un susurro- no hace falta que te quedes, ya tienes bastante para humillarme mañana no crees?- Joey forcejeo una vez mas para liberarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil , en eso fue sorprendido por las palabras que oyó  
  
-vamos a mi casa- esa no había sido una petición, sino mas bien una orden que fue dada con la firmeza que solía dar a sus empleados, pero aun así tenia algo distinto.  
  
-NO, que me dejes!!!!! Suéltame!!!!- lloro Joey de pronto, pero la lucha para zafarse había cesado, cuando el muchacho rubio sintió que el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas y todo se nublaba, lo único que sintió antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento fue unos brazos que dulcemente lo rodearon, dándole una sencaion protección que hacia mucho que no sentía.  
  
Muy bien, les cuento que esta es mi primera incursión en fics de esta serie ya que los que estoy haciendo estan basado en card captor Sakura, pero hace un tiempito comencé a leer fics de esta serie y me encantaron, sobre todo la pareja seto y Joey, que kawaiiii están juntos, me encantan los dos, pero les advierto me gustan hacer los fics medios angst, ajajajjaaja, pero bueno románticos también, así que por favor si ya se leyeron todo la chorrada de cosas que he puesto aquí les agradecería que me escribieran para saber sus opiniones con respecto a la historia si????? Gracias!!!!!!!  
  
milharukun@yahoo.com o sil_mdq@hotmail.com  
  
nos vemos pronto!!!!!! 


	2. CAPITULO 2

ALGO EN COMUN  
  
SETO X JOEY  
  
MILHARU  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Sintió una increíble sensación de protección, al igual que calor, ....¿calor?, en donde se encontraba?, no creía que en su casa, debido a que calor no es la sensación que se podría describir del clima que en ella usualmente hay, lo mas apropiado seria decir frió,... frió polar ártico, si eso, cuando uno pasa por los diferentes ambientes de su casa, y no es que sean muchos a decir verdad, uno debe ir adquiriendo mas ropa encima de uno para poder quedarse sin sufrir de hipotermia, es por eso que al sentir calor supo que: o no estaba en su casa o estaba alucinando.  
  
Si! Alucinado debía estar , la cama, el colchón en donde se encontraba eran.....eran Suaves!!!!, eran mullidos, calentitos, por Dios que sensación!!!, Joey no quería ni abrir los ojos ni moverse ante el temor de que el sueño que estaba teniendo se esfumara y volviera a la triste realidad de una cama dura, y la eterna sensación de frio de hambre, pero una tibia mano sobre su frente hizo que abriera los ojos lentamente.  
  
-Cahorro..-lo llamo dulcemente Kaiba-estas despierto???-  
  
Kaiba aun no quería creer lo que había escuchado del medico horas antes, según su informe el muchacho presentaba un estado de desnutrición grado 1, y había huellas de golpes tanto en su rostro, como en sus muñecas, brazos y piernas, todas ellas de larga data, pero habían nuevas también, lo que confirmaron a Kaiba lo que estaba temiendo, al cachorro lo golpeaban, y no había sido una pelea callejera como hubiera querido que en realidad fuera; el sabia muy bien el infierno que era el ser golpeado y los síntomas de ello, por lo que reconoció los síntomas en cuanto vio al rubio en el parque, aunque a decir verdad no sabia porque, pero algo en su interior le había dicho con anterioridad que no todo estaba bien con el muchacho rubio.  
  
***pero porque alguien golpearía a un ser tan frágil como Joey,.... frágil??....., Joey??***,  
  
***de donde había sacado tanta dulzura para con el perro??*** Pensaba consternado Kaiba, ya que no quería creer que sensación de alegría que sentía al verlo tanto en las clases como cuando lo encontraba en la calle, disimulado totalmente por el Ceo al decirle lo primero que s ele venia a la mente para hacerlo enfadar o ese vacío que sentía cuando no lo veía fuera amor,  
  
***no amor, porque amor???*** Kaiba se consterno aun mas cuando se dio cuanta que en medio de sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que su mano se había alzado como con vida propia acariciando la frente del cachorro.  
  
Con sus ojos abiertos Joey se encontró con que la mano que tan dulcemente lo acariciaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho y la que era responsable de la sensación de protección, era la de su peor enemigo Seto Kaiba, mejor dicho el maravilloso Seto Kaiba, el que lo humillaba cada vez que podía hacindolo enfadar de una manera que el creia imposible, pero el que igualmente había hecho nido en su corazón sin saber como ni porque. Pero que hacia Seto Kaiba acariciándolo?,el muchacho de ojos azules tenia la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared detrás de el.  
  
***esos ojos, esos increíbles o....***Joey no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que un pequeño movimiento de su parte ocasionó que sintiera un fuerte dolor en sus costado derecho, hecho que provocó que su rostro hiciera una mueca de dolor y de sus labios escapara un pequeño gemido;  
  
Kaiba al escuchar el sonido proveniente del rubio salió de su ensoñación para enfocar de lleno su mirada en la hermosa criatura recostada en su cama.  
  
-J...-Kaiba se detuvo en seco,-Wheeler estas bien??, no debes moverte tienes una costilla fracturada-finalizo el Ceo de Kaiba corp perdido en la confundida mirada color ámbar del rubio.  
  
-E..en donde estoy-contesto el rubio observando a su alrededor  
  
-luego de que te desmayaste en el parque, te traje a mi casa-respondió Kaiba simplemente recuperando un poco la compostura y el tono seco-ahora haré que los sirvientes traigan lo que he pedido de comer- y sin mas respuestas el Ceo se retiro de la habitación dejando tras el a un muy confundido Joey, no solo por el tono de Kaiba que sorpresivamente era dulce, sino también por el miedo que tenia de que Kaiba supiera que le había pasado y se lo dijera a alguien, aunque internamente y no sabia porque algo le decía que no seria así.  
  
Muchas cosas habían pasado esa noche, y el rubio se permitió, aunque sea por unos instantes, el relajarse y disfrutar de la comodidad del lugar en donde estaba, su adolorido cuerpo y mente se lo pedían.  
  
Ok aca estoy otra vez, el segundo capitulo listo, algo corto ya lo se pero es que asi lo pude hacver mas rapido chicos y chicas.  
  
Muchas gracias por el Review, me alegro que me hayan escrito  
  
Nos vemos!!!! 


	3. CAPITULO 3

ALGO EN COMUN  
  
SETO/JOEY  
  
MILHARU  
  
Creo que me había olvidado, pero ya saben que Yu Gi Oh no es mio , y bla bla bla y que no quiero lucrar con esto ( quien me pagaría por esto a decir verdad aunque a mi me guste) y bla bla bla.  
  
Mucha pero muchas gracias por escribirme, me encanta y me animan ,a si que por favor si tiene dos minutos de su tiempo después de leer todo esto les agradecería desde el fondo de mi corazón que me dijeran que piensan de la historia hasta ahora si????  
  
No los molesto mas nos vemos  
  
milharukun@yahoo.com  
  
y si quieren que hablemos por el msm sil_mdq@hotmail.com.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
***Que rayos me esta pasando????, por dios si no se hubiera despertado vaya uno a saber a donde hubiera terminado mi caricia, menos mal que pude salir de esa situación rápidamente, tenia que alejarme de el antes de que me preguntara algo, o tal vez no lo habría hecho, pero lo que he descubierto en estas ultimas horas es mucho, por lo que por un rato me alejare, debo poner en orden mis pensamientos.  
  
Por otro lado, y regresando al patético espectáculo que acabo de hacer, y me refiero a esa muestra de....de algo, de afecto, para que dar mas rodeos, la caricia, que debo confesar que fue corta pero no por eso dejo de ser maravillosa, es de hacer notar que el no hizo nada para apartarse , aunque en el estado emocional en que se encuentra, y no solo hablo de lo que le sucedió hace un par de horas tan solo, si no que además de eso el tener que encontrarse con la persona que odias.....  
  
Me odia......me odia, recién ahora me he puesto a pensar en eso, el me odia, y tan solo el repetirlo en mi mente genera algunos sentimientos que desconozco, jamás sentí nada , excepto superioridad hacia las personas que me odian, y que se que deben de ser muchos, pues no tengo fama de ser buena persona, y se que me la he ganado a pulso, pero el haber descubierto esto que me esta pasando hace que me cuestione ciertos asuntos, como por ejemplo el que me afecte lo que sienta hacia mi y lo hace mas de lo que me gustaría admitir .  
  
Además, el hecho de acabar de enterarme de la situación familiar de Joey, me hizo dar cuanta de que el y yo en realidad no somos tan diferentes, la cuestión es que uno jamás podría darse cuanta de por lo que el cachorro esta pasando, ya que lleva consigo siempre esa enorme sonrisa, como si no dejara que el infierno en el que día a día vive lo afecte.  
  
Yo se por experiencia propia lo difícil que es, porque yo mismo he experimentado el maltrato tanto físico como espiritual que Gonzaburro Kaiba mi padrastro infringió sobre mi persona, la diferencia esencial entre el cachorro y yo es que yo me encerré en mi mismo para que no pidiera afectarme , solo que mi estrategia salió mal, apoderándose de mi la mascara que cree, la del frió calculador meticuloso, altanero Seto kaiba, a quien nadie puede llegar siquiera a igualarse .  
  
Pero tampoco puedo culparme a mi mismo, eso lo se, se que no tuve amigos como el latoso de Yugi y los demás, aunque se positivamente que no los hubiera soportado, pero su presencia creo que es muy importante, ya que mi mas preciado tesoro, mi hermano, es otra prueba de lo que es haber sufrido , no solo por nuestro padrastro sino también por el convivir día tras día con una cáscara vacía sin corazón que nunca demuestra sentimientos como es su hermano, y que igualmente ha salido adelante como una criatura maravillosa y llena de vida.  
  
Al igual que Joey, pero en el cachorro hay algo mas, no lo se con exactitud, que hace que brille, que su paso genere, o mas bien me genere, rayos todavía me cuesta decirlo, o admitirlo, me genere admiración, admiración que veo que se ha convertido en algo mas fuerte, pero también soy conciente de que esto es una debilidad que no debo dejar que me gane, yo puedo contra este sentimiento, yo tengo que poder contra esto, como he podido contra todo en mi vida, ya que lo que tengo no me ha sido regalado, además tengo que recodarme que el cachorro me odia, prefiero cortar con este sentimiento, antes de que me destruyan, ya que eso no podría soportarlo.****  
  
-Señor Kaiba...desea algo???  
  
*****Rayos vaya uno a saber cuanto hace que estoy parado enfrente de la cocina con esta cara de idiota, se me ha ido el tiempo por completo, perdido en los valiosas descubrimientos que he hecho y en las medidas a tomar de aquí en adelante, aunque solo espero que mi subconsciente no me engañe otra vez*****.  
  
-Si- respondo seriamente a la cocinera al recuperarme de mi larga letanía como si nada- quiero que haga una cena completa de lo mejor que tenga, avíseme cuando la tenga lista que yo mismo la subiré...y haga el favor de hacer preparar el cuarto de huéspedes-al terminar mi orden doy media vuelta y me retiro a mi estudio sin mediar mas palabra, realmente necesito descansar, mi mente necesita descansar. 


	4. capitulo 4

ALGO EN COMUN  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
Kaiba/Joey  
  
Por: Milharu kun  
  
He aquí una vez mas, tarde como siempre, pero tenia que dar finales en la facu ( déjenme decirles que me fue re bien!!!!!")  
  
Bueno, aquí otro capitulito, se que dije que trataría de hacerlos mas largos pero no pude sorry, esto es todo lo que pude hacer y miren todo lo que he tardado.  
  
Espero que les guste!!!!!!  
  
Ah lo ultimo si no les es muchas molestias les agradecería un review please  
  
Besitos  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
Como a los 20 minutos de su llegada al estudio la mucama le anuncio a Kaiba que la cena que momentos antes había ordenado estaba lista; el muchacho que en ningún momento había podido descansar, ya que los sentimientos que estaba descubriendo habían hecho un clic demasiado alto como para ignorarlos, cansadamente salió de su despacho y con la bandeja en sus manos se dirigió la habitación, a su propia habitación en donde se encontraba descansando Joey.  
  
Al ingresar en la misma la vista que lo recibió lo dejo helado, Joey completamente dormido se retorcía en su lecho victima aparentemente de una pesadilla, que lo hacia llorar levemente y extender los brazos al aire como tratando de defenderse de algo o de alguien, al mismo tiempo balbuceaba palabras a medias entendibles tales como  
  
-...no....no me toques...aléjate  
  
Kaiba rápidamente dejo la charola de la comida en la repisa cercana a la cama y con la reparación contenida ante la dolorosa pesadilla de Joey, sin saber como se acerco a la cama y sentándose en el borde de la misma lo sujeto recostándose levemente sobre el muchacho que yacía dormido.  
  
-wh...-se interrumpió el mismo-Joey despierta, es solo una pesadilla des...- sus palabras fueron reemplazadas por un profundo rubor que encendió sus rostro cuando el muchacho que tenia entre sus brazos giro en la cama para abrazarse fuertemente a su cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del ceo en donde continuo sollozando mientras era acunado levemente por un muy impresionado Seto Kaiba.  
  
Joey lloro hasta que de sus ojos no pudieron salir mas lagrimas, lloro por lo que había vivido, lloro por los sentimientos que esa pesadilla le había generado, pesadilla de la cual no recordaba nada pero que había hecho que su alma doliera aun mas, y lloro por estar llorando en brazos de la persona que mas lo odia.  
  
Luego de un rato en la misma posición, y después de observar como el llanto de Joey había cesado quedando solo de este la respiración agitada que sentina en su pecho y que generaba un intenso calor desde ese punto de contacto hasta extenderse hasta la ultima parte de su ser, Kaiba ya resignado a no poder quitarse el rubor de sus mejillas y a haber sido derrotado por sus propias emociones por primera vez en su vida, separo levemente de su cuerpo, el de Joey para observar que ese bonito rostro usualmente alegre y brillante ahora lo opacaba una sombra de dolor, que tenia que quietar si o si, no importando que Joey lo rechazara.  
  
Aa no le importaba nada mas que sentir a Joey aunque sea un momento, secando las lagrimas del rubio con sus dedeos suavemente pasándolos por sus mejillas, Kaiba acuno ahora con manos el rostro asombrado de Joey e inclinándose levemente sobre el shokeado muchacho unió sus labios a los de el.  
  
El beso fue casto, demostrándole a Joey una dulzura que ni el mismo Kaiba sabia que era capaz de poseer, mas para sorpresa de Ceo, Joey en vez de alejarlo y gritarle cuanta cosa se le viniera a la boca por esta acción, se dejo besar sin soltar en ningún momento la cintura de Kaiba, mientras que este ultimo ahora abrazaba al rubio por el cuello acariciándole suavemente la nuca.  
  
Luego de unos instantes el beso termino cuando Kaiba sintió que Joey había caído presa del sueño una vez mas, habían pasado muchas cosas para el cachorro.... y para el también.  
  
No puedo creerlo.... lo bese, lo bese.....y me gusto, me gusto mucho, estas son las veces que maldigo a Gonzaburro una vez mas, porque son en estas ocasiones, que a decir verdad son pocas, por no decir que es la primera vez en mi vida que me dieron ganas de llorar de emoción al sentir los labios suaves de Joey, pero la razon de mis maldiciones hacia mi padrastro es que aunque se como deberia sentirme no puedo hacerlo, se que es difícil de entender, hasta para un intelecto como el mío, y eso es porque lo que me sucede no es algo que se pueda comprender con la mente, hay que sentirlo en el alma, en el corazón, y en esas áreas para mi tristeza, porque se que eso me convierte en una cáscara vacía, he fallado miserablemente.  
  
Pero lo que también esta matandome es el darme cuenta de que me gusta un hombre, pero eso no lo es todo tampoco, porque sinceramente ya me lo imaginaba aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, es decir , yo no podía dejarme vencer por una emoción a las que me educaron para reprimir y eliminar, eso me confunde.  
  
Que voy a hacer ahora???, como tengo que reaccionar???, porque se lo quiero hacer y al mismo tiempo no lo se, o no se que es lo que debo hacer, soy mayor de edad, pero moriría si mi hermano al enterarse de mi tendencia sexual me odiase o rechazase, eso seria lo peor para mi, porque no hablo de cómo le caería que Joey y yo...Diablos!!! como que Joey y yo???, como puedo siquiera pensar en algo así?.  
  
Yo no se que es lo que pasara por su mente, quizás este haciéndome estúpidas ilusiones, ja! jamás hubiera pensado que yo me ilusionaría con algo, es a la vez emocionante y angustiante, sobre todo para mi que estoy a acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiero, pero creo que es por eso que me gusta tanto el tenerlas pero que al mismo, no puedo mentir, me frustran porque por primera vez dependo de los sentimientos de alguien, y dependo mas de lo que quisiera admitir.  
  
Quizas el sentir no sea tan malo después de todo, es decir, quizás no te haga débil como decía Gozanburro, por que he experimentado el amor que mi hermano a sentido y siente hacia mi, siempre me ha parecido una cálida brisa de primavera, por supuesto incapaz de derretir el frió témpano que es mi interior, pero Joey, cuando lo bese sentí que una corriente de lava descendía desde el contacto de mis labios con los suyos invadiéndome completamente, deleitándome completamente ante esta nueva sensación.  
  
Pero.... podré repetir ese glorioso contacto nuevamente, querrá hacerlo el?, son muchas las preguntas que ocupan mi mente en este momento, aun mas que las que tenia antes de besarlo.  
  
Perdido en el mar confuso de mi mente no me he dado cuenta de que llevo mas de media hora observando al cachorro dormir, pero el contemplarlo me parece tan maravilloso que podría estar todo el día haciéndolo; pero se que debo dejarlo descansar, a demás el estar aquí, junto a el hace que mi cuerpo anhele un acercamiento que podría terminar en cualquier cosa si llego a ceder ante mis deseos solo un poco...  
  
-ahh Cachorro que me has hecho???- susurro Kaiba levantándose cuidadosamente de la cama en donde Joey descansaba y saliendo del cuarto.  
  
Lo que Kaiba no sabia es que Joey lo había escuchado 


	5. CAPITULO 5

ALGO EN COMUN  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
Kaiba/Joey  
  
Por: MILAHRU KUN  
  
Queridos amigos!!!!! Aca estoy otra vez, se que el rumbo que va a tomar la historia es algo raro, pero verán que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto!!!!! Por otro lado quería comentarles que Joey siempre me ha parecido mas complejo que como lo muestran en la tele, a mi me parece mas adulto, por lo que su comportamiento en este cap, será así, me encanta este chico. (  
  
Gracias por los Reviews, claro que lo voy a continuar, solo que me demoro porque estudio, y hablando de eso, me voy a estudiar ahora.  
  
Pd, no puedo hacerlos mas largos por lo que he decidido actualizar mas rápido si???  
  
Nos vemos!!!!!  
  
Ya saben cualquier cosa escribir a milharukunyahoo.com o a silmdqhotamil.com  
  
Bueno no molesto mas y a leer, que lo disfruten!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
No puedo creerlo, no puedo entenderlo, que sensación!......maravillosa, Dios mío me beso, lo bese....me quede dormido!!!!!, soy un idiota!, mi primera y quizás única oportunidad de sentirlo de esa manera y mi maldito cuerpo me traiciona.  
  
Me odio, odio a mi padre, odio a mi madre, solo Serenity había logrado que este aquí y no haya intentado nada para partir de este mundo cuya misión aparentemente es la de perjudicar mi existencia, o quizás todo lo que me sucede y me ha sucedido es por que yo perjudico a la vida, quizás mi padre tiene razón y solo fui un error....  
  
....... cada dia estoy mas seguro de ello y de que tengo que hacer algo para no molestar mas.....  
  
Que rayos se habrá tomado Kaiba para llevarlo a hacer algo tan.....maravilloso y extraño a la vez, porque me miraba raro, y no un raro malo, como con superioridad sabiendo que puede perjudicarme para siempre con lo que ha descubierto de mi en estas horas, me miraba con ,.......cariño?... no debe ser producto de mi imaginación por las pastillas que me hicieron tomar para los dolores, eso debe ser.  
  
Pero lo mas extraño fue lo que escuche creo que lo escuche, ya no se esas píldoras que me dio son realmente fuertes, son no lo son tanto y mi cuerpo tan débil como esta hace que el efecto de esas cosas se duplique, quizás también ocasionen que uno tenga delirios, eso debe ser porque juraría haber escuchado que le provoco algo a Kaiba, y si el tono era cierto, no parecía que fuero asco, quizás no solo yo tome el medicamento....que Kaiba pudiera estar enamorado de mi seria menos probable que en este momento me anunciaran que gane la lotería, sobre todo porque nunca he jugado.  
  
Pero el beso... el beso si que fue algo que yo jamás me hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a ocurrir entre nosotros, fuera maravilloso, corto,... por mi culpa, pero maravilloso, Seto sabia......mmm Seto, podría pronunciar su nombre mil veces y mil veces generaría las mismas cosquillas en mi boca al hacerlo, deliciosas como su boca al besarme, yo no se cuanta experiencia tenga en esas artes, pero el beso fue una hermosa mezcla de emoción, ansiedad y de experiencia.  
  
Lo que daría por otro beso, pero se que no podrá ser....no se si por el, pero a mi ya no me queda mucho tiempo aquí, cuando mi padre termino de golpearme y cayo dormido lo decidí, el no me matara, antes lo haré yo, el maldito no se saldrá con la suya, no señor, ese gusto no se lo daré; por lo menos la vida me ha dado mi regalo de despedida, el mejor que pudo haber planeado, de seguro quiere que no este mas por estos lados.  
  
Si antes a pesar de haberlo pensado no lo había hecho, como dije, fue por Serenity, pero ella ya es mayor, ya sabe cuidarse sola, esta mi madre para hacerlo, ha recuperado la vista, Tris la ama y sabrá cuidar bien de ella, aunque jamás lo admitiría en su presencia.....mis amigos, Yugui siempre ha estado a mi lado, al igual que Tris, se que ellos sufrirán, pero prefiero que me odien por hacer algo así a que sepan por lo que he estado pasando, humillación mas grande que esa no podría tener, lo de Kaiba ya no cuenta el no tendra tiempo de decírselo a nadie; por Tea no me preocupo, a pesar de que ella es muy buena amiga se que será una de las primeras en superarlo, los demás piensan que es muy sensible, pero ella es muy fuerte solo que le es mas fácil demostrar lo contrario.  
  
Es increíble que este pensado en esto en este lugar y en este momento, después de ese beso, de esos brazos rodeándome, pero es que fueron esos mismos labios y esos mismos brazos lo que me llevaron a esta conclusión, mi vida termina aquí, mi único anhelo, mi único sueño se ha cumplido, uno no puede ser tan sordo al llamado de la muerte o si?.  
  
Mañana me iré de aquí muy temprano, iré al colegio, me reuniré con mis amigos por ultima vez y tratare de estar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible aunque mi maldito cuerpo no me de mas, los calmantes deben de haber dejado de hacer efecto, porque mis costillas me están matando.  
  
Pero que digo mañana?, mañana es Domingo así que tendré un día mas para recuperarme, no iré a casa claro que no, me quedaré en la fabrica abandonada al oro lado de la cuidad, siempre me ha servido de refugio cuando quiero estar solo ya que nadie sabe que suelo frecuentarla, por Dios!!!! Me duele todo!!.  
  
Como lo haré no se, no tengo nada planeado, pero las píldoras están descartadas, no por gusto mío, ya que seria menos doloroso, pero desgraciadamente no tengo dinero ni para comprar dulces, ahorcarme no, nunca me gusto eso, además me dan impresión las alturas, creo que es algo idiota decir eso cuando lo que voy a hacer es matarme, pero quiero que sea no se, algo que por lo menos no me de tanto miedo, por consiguiente el tirarme de un decimo piso también queda descartado.  
  
Por descarte me queda eso, creo que será lo mejor, y lo mejor será ejecutarlo en la fabrica abandonada, allí nadie podrá interrumpirme, se que sueno realmente loco al decidir de esta forma como voy a acabar con mi vida, pero viendo el futuro que me espera les juro que la muerte es la única salida... es lo único que me queda.... es lo mejor, no solo para mi sino para todos.  
  
Estoy arto, arto de todo, solo una cosa puedo agradecerle a esta perra vida, y eso es el que este yo aquí, tan cerca suyo, aun pudiendo sentir su perfume sobre mi, sus manos en mi cuello, sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua, de sabor menta acariciando la mía en una danza que hubiese querido que nunca termine, pero como ven la vida, mi destino, mi estúpido destino nunca permite que mi felicidad dure ni sea completa, porque si me beso no fue en una situación normal, sino que me tuvo que encontrar todo golpeado, humillado, y encima por mi padre, siempre hay algo que me arruina todo, para que felicidad completa para mi?, para que?, si el tonto de Joey no merece nada de eso, esta acostumbrado no?, pues bien, al demonio con todo, que se vayan a la mierda, tengo 16 años, que me importa, ya no quiero hacerme el fuerte, ya no quiero ser el responsable en la casa, ya no quiero tener que pasar necesidades en frente de mis amigos, ya no quiero decir que estoy satisfecho cuando vamos a comer algo solo por el hecho de que no tengo el dinero por el cual trabaje como un animal levantándome todos los días a las 4 de la mañana para después ir a la escuela porque mi padre se lo ha bebido.  
  
Solo quiero descansar  
  
Ya no quiero despertar  
  
Joey nunca había cambiado de posición en la cama mientras continuaba meditando su situación, su rostro bañado en lagrimas, fue secado rudamente por la manga del pijama de seda que le fue prestado por Kaiba, ya todo estaba listo en su mente, el día, los medios, la carta que escribiría, que solo seria una y a su hermana, ya que a consideración de Joey era la única que siempre se había preocupado por el.  
  
Al querer cambiar de posición sus costillas se quejaron haciendo que emitiera un fuerte gemido, haciendo que de la nada Kaiba apareciera nuevamente en su habitación, con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas en su mano.  
  
-Joey estas bien?-Kaiba parecía tranquilo pero sus manos temblaban levemente y si uno se fijaba bien podría notar el leve sonrojo que tenia.  
  
-Si... es solo que hice un mal movimiento-susurro Joey sin mirarlo a los ojos completamente sonrojado  
  
-toma esto, te lo ha recetado el doctor- Kaiba le paso las pastillas y el vaso con agua  
  
-gracias...-tomando un momento para tomar el medicamento continuo- gracias por todo, ahora mismo me retirare, no quiero incomodarte mas-Joey hablaba sin levantar la vista de la sabana que lo cubría.  
  
Ninguno de los dos dijo algo con respecto al beso, estaban demasiado incómodos como para hacerlo, ambos peleando con sus pensamientos, a veces es mejor evitar ciertos tipos de conversaciones cuando no se tiene certeza ni de lo que paso ni de lo que ese hecho significo  
  
-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees, lo digo enserio, no molestas- Kaiba no quería sonar desesperado, pero realmente quería que se quedara  
  
-No hace falta- ahora por fin levantaba su rostro para enfrentar su mirada a la de Kaiba- ya tienes suficiente para burlarte de mi toda tu vida, será mejor que me vaya  
  
Kaiba quedo por primera vez mudo en su vida ante la mirada llena de tristeza de Joey, esos ojos que el tantas veces había observado, creyendo que lo hacia por el odio que le tenia , cuando en realidad era por otro sentimiento aun mas fuerte que todavía le ocasionaba dolores de cabeza al tratar de explicarse como le pudo pasar, esos ojos siempre tan vivos, siempre tan expresivos, ahora estaban marchitos, sin color, sin vida, si bien el ya había visto en Joey varias veces cierta tristeza emanar de sus ojos, nunca como lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo en este momento en el hermoso cachorro; eso lo estaba desquiciando.  
  
-ya te he dicho que no molestas, y aunque disfrute el molestarte, deberías saber que en situaciones como esta jamás haría lago así-Kaiba no sabia porque pero se sentía extrañamente.....ofendido???  
  
disfruta molestándome???, que no lo hace porque me odia????, pero que carajo digo, eso ya no importa, ya es tarde  
  
-Como quieres que sepa lo que harías si no te conozco???, no dejas que nadir te conozca- destellos de inteligencia suelen llegarles a las personas en la situaciones mas diversas  
  
Kaiba quedo helado por segunda vez en el día...en su vida?  
  
-eh..bueno eso no importa, lo mejor es que esta noche te quedes, además ya es de madrugada, mañana puedes pensar con mayor claridad que hacer, pero lo digo de enserio, si no quieres ir a tu casa, puedes quedarte aquí al menos hasta que las clases comiencen y puedas ir con tus amigos.  
  
tartamudeo???, el Ceo, Kaiba el grande, tartamudeo frente al perro?, si mi animo no estuviera tan bajo como el centro de la tierra, me reiría, pero por otro lado tiene razón, a mi casa no volveré, quizás....sip..me voy a quedar..así paso un poco mas de tiempo admirando su belleza, su salvaje belleza, aunque sea mentira y luego quiera burlarse, que me importa si no voy a estar para verlo  
  
Kaiba observo a Joey meditar su respuesta  
  
-Eso debe ser lo mas extenso que me has dicho sin sarcasmos y sin incluir ningún apelativo canino hacia mi persona-Joey esbozo una media sonrisa que hizo que Kaiba casi se incline para besarlo una vez mas, gracias a su voluntad forjada con los años, pudo resistirse-creo que aceptare tu propuesta, gracias  
  
-esta bien, es lo mejor que puedes hacer así te recuperas, ahora creo que deberías dormir, necesitas descansar.  
  
Kaiba no hizo mas que terminar la frase cuando Joey después de asentir apoyo su cabeza en las mullidas almohadas y cayo en un profundo sueño.  
  
-Vaya que esas píldoras son fuertes....duerme bien pequeño cachorro-susurro Kaiba al retirarse de la habitación. 


	6. CAPITULO 6

ALGO EN COMUN  
Capitulo 6  
  
JOEY/KAIBA  
  
POR MILHARU  
  
Maldita sea! Pero que rayos hice?, que demonios me esta pasando, acaso me he vuelto loco de repente?, Si eso debe ser porque si bese a Joey de la forma en que creo que lo hice, debe ser por el hecho de que no me ha quedado una sola neurona en funcionamiento en mi cerebro.  
  
Pero que se posesionó de mi para que lo haya hecho?, maldita seas Joey que rayos haces en mi que no puedo controlarme?, solo el recordarte ahí tirado en esa cama lleno de golpes propinados por el maldito de tu padre, con esa mirada tan triste a pesar de que por naturaleza tu rostro siempre quiera reflejar algo diferente, tu mirada no me engaña, no a mi, que se por lo que has pasado.  
  
Tu rostro Joey, es..... simplemente hermoso, y el pensar de esta manera hace que quiera pegarme una patada yo mismo, por que???, Porque no pude evitar el inclinarme hacia ti cuando te vi allí indefenso, cuando ya no podías ocultar mas de mi tu dolor, tu inmenso dolor, o alguna vez lo has hecho, alguna vez a podido ocultar eso de mi? No, la repuesta es rotundamente NO?, el hecho de que ese corazón este tan lastimado, tan desesperanzado, hizo que mi propio corazón por primera vez se encogiera ante otra persona que no sea mi hermano.  
  
Y te bese...te saboree...te acaricie....y resultaste tan encantadoramente e intoxicantemente adictivo, que ahora que ya he probado tus labios, quiero hacerlo todo mi vida, quisiera tenerte a mi lado, quisiera darte este amor que ni yo mismo sabia que tenia, y que el destinatario de este raro e inesperado sentimiento seas tu, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.  
  
Tengo que llegar a admitir que los idiotas cursileros que han afirmado que del odio al amor ... !!!ha no puedo decirlo!!!, Porque a pesar de que he descubierto esto que siento por ese chico todavía me produce un cierto malestar, una cierta incomodidad el terminar de admitirlo.  
  
Siempre me había preguntado que se sentiría amar, porque siempre he visto a personas enamoradas, o eso es lo que ellos dicen, he escuchado a mis empleadas en la compañía que alegan su amor por alguien, y.., Sinceramente a mi siempre me ha parecido idiota ese comportamiento, "el no poder vivir sin esa persona", "el querer tenerlo a tu lado siempre", "el que no soporten que otras personas miren a la persona que supuesta mente aman", el decir que "esa persona es la única a la que amaras"; y aquí entramos en otra faceta del amor ese supuestamente sentimiento eterno que nunca había entendido y que todavía no lo hago, si se supone que uno esta con esa persona porque la ama con todo su corazón no? Como es que entonces de un día para el otro se deja de amar, o se encuentra a otra persona??, es ilógico, no puede ser, es por eso que había llegado a una conclusión que estaba científicamente comprobada: "el amor es un estimulo cerebral que nuestro cuerpo produce para la manutención de la especie".  
  
Ok, no voy a decir que es muy romántica mi conclusión y todavía la sigo manteniendo, pero si el sentimiento cálido que estar cerca de Joey es lo que la gente siente cuando se "enamora" de alguien, entonces podría llegar a entender el porque a pesar de que creo que toda la gente se da cuenta de lo que pienso, ya que no hay que ser un Einstein, o un Ceo, para saber lo que el amor es, entonces realmente puedo llegar a entender el porque la gente aun cuando sufre desengaños amorosos, ok esa frase si que es estúpida, aun sigue buscando amor.  
  
He estado pensando tanto en esto, en lo que creo que siento, o mas bien estoy seguro, que no se como rayos voy a mirar al cachorro cuando tenga que volver a la habitación, o... quizás sea mejor que no me lo encuentre por en tiempo, pero realmente me gustaría verlo, porque a pesar de que se, o sabia que me odiaba el no negó el hermoso contacto que tuvimos, ok ok ok debo admitir que me encanto.  
  
Sí me gusto, pero me aproveche de el , eso debe de haber pasado, el chico estaba ahí tirado en una cama todo golpeado, y lo peor de todo, en la casa de alguien que lo a maltratado cada vez que se han visto, quizás .. quizás lo hizo por gratitud, aunque Joey se caracterice por ser alguien muy distraído se muy bien que es una persona de honor, es una persona a la que le gusta pagar sus deudas, y yo, yo soy un idiota por haber hecho algo así, lo se, y soy aun mas idiota por no haber pensado antes que la única razón por la que no me dio un puñetazo cuando lo bese fue porque quizás el quería darme las gracias por haberlo ayudado y no tenia otra forma de hacerlo que dejarse aprovechar por un idiota como yo que no tenia otra cosa que hacer que aparentemente rebajarse a que el cachorro me viera en un momento de debilidad sentimental; lo bueno de todo esto es que quizás en su estado no se burle de mi, ya que sus amigos le pregunatarian el porque de su estancia en mi casa.  
  
Bien, lo que tengo que hacer es calmarme, no se puede pensar claramente con tus emociones de por medio, no es difícil de hacer, lo he hecho toda la vida, así que a partir de ahora nada de sentimentalismo barato, ya esta, lo bese me encanto, pero jamás podríamos tener algo, jamás entre nosotros podría haber algo, así que no vale la pena el estar apenándose por algo como eso, no voy a permitir que esto me afecte; quizás no haya sido una buena idea el tráelo a la casa, quizás debería de haberlo llevado a un hospital, pero allí las preguntas hubieran sido demasiadas.  
  
Lo hecho hecho esta, solo puedo estar agradecido por el hecho de que se me haya permitido aunque sea una única vez el probar la dulzura de sus labios, la calidez que su cuerpo despide, la fragilidad patente de su ser, eso es todo....  
  
EL domingo como al mediodía Joey despertó todavía sintiendo fuertes dolores debido a los golpes de su padre; se sentía tan bien en esa cama que no quiso levantarse para nada, además del hecho que tampoco podía hacer muchos movimientos que digamos, sus pensamientos aun estaban enfocados en lo mismo, su vida llegaría al final cuando la semana terminara, antes de eso pasaría sus últimos días en compañía de sus amigos y de su hermana, y cuando el sábado llegara, el pondría fin a su miserable vida, y nadie podría evitarlo.  
  
Lentamente se incorporo, quería ir a la baño, pero todos sus movimientos estaban restringidos por sus dolores, así que la simple maniobra de salir de la cama le tomo unos 5 minutos; cuando al fin llego al baño, pudo ver las cicatrices nuevas que los golpes de su padre le habían ocasionado en su rostro manos y brazos, eso no se curaría para el lunes, era mejor pensar en una coartada para cuando sus amigos preguntasen.  
  
Cuando salió del baño, Kaiba estaba en la habitación, su mirada era extraña, no había el desdén que muchas veces el había creído ver en esos hermosos ojos, tampoco estaba la mirada que tenia cuando lo beso, sus mejillas se enrojecieron ante el recuerdo provocando que bajase la mirada, había algo indescifrable en su forma de actuar.  
  
Joey no sabia que decir, realmente estaba sin palabras, cosa que parecía sucederle al Ceo también ya que desde su llegada a la habitación de Joey no había pronunciado palabra alguna.  
  
-he venido para ver si te encuentras bien y a entregarte tu medicina- comenzó finalmente Kaiba que parecía turbado por algo, que Joey no pudo determinar que era.  
  
-gr..gracias, pero no tendrías que haberte molestado, ya estoy bien-Joey se maldijo a si mismo por verse si se podía aun mas miserable.  
  
Había tartamudeado ante Kaiba y hubiera querido abrir un hueco en la tierra parta esconderse y no tener que observar los ojos del otro muchacho que eran tan intensos que podrían llegar a lastimar si no fuera por el hecho de que no había odio ni desdén en ellos sino una extraña calidez, raro..muy raro aunque no tanto como cuando se besaron, de ello no había dudas.  
  
-No digas tonterías, tu cuerpo necesita descansar, no lo volveré a repetir, eres libre de quedarte el tiempo que desees aquí, la decisión es tuya-dio por terminada la conversación Kaiba mientras depositaba en la mesita e luz junto a la cama la charola con el medicamento y la comida-Por cierto, de ahora en adelante serás atendido por los sirvientes ya que tengo cosas que hacer y no estaré en la casa durante lo que reste del fin de semana, el personal de la casa tiene ordenes precisas de que cumplir con lo que desees, hasta luego-finalizo el muchacho dueño de los dragones encaminándose hacia la puerta, y sin siquiera mirar a Joey.  
  
-E-espera!-Kaiba de detuvo en seco ante la necesidad que escucho en la voz de Joey-no vas a estar en tu casa?, entonces creo que mejor me i....-  
  
-No tienes por que marcharte, no hace falta, yo permaneceré en la mansión, solo que no nos veremos, creo que es lo mejor-de repente el cuerpo de Kaiba se tenciono visiblemente-ya sabes por lo que ocurrió, no quiero incomodarte, no quiero incomodarme, solo que no quise presionarte al hacer lo que hice, es por eso que es mejor que no nos veamos. Adiós- y con eso Kaiba se retiro de la habitación dejando a Joey no solo con la boca abierta sino que también con una terrible sensación de vació en su interior.  
  
-Acaso non sabes que no me has presionado en nada?, que me encanto la forma en que me has besado?, no te has dado cuenta?, acaso de que te...amo?, pero tienes razón en algo Kaiba, es mejor no vernos, pronto no nos veremos nunca mas....-susurro Joey mientras silenciosas lagrimas descendían por su mejillas al recordar con nostalgia la cálida sensación de los brazos de Kaiba rodeándolo y sus labios unidos a los suyos; dentro de poco ya nada de eso importaría....  
  
El resto del domingo Joey no vio a Kaiba, aunque sabia que eso era lo mejor, la sensación de esperanza de que el lo visitara cada vez que la puerta de su habitación se abría no lo abandonó en todo el día.  
  
El lunes a la mañana Joey se levanto muy temprano, pero nada comparado a Kaiba que según su ama de llaves el señor de la casa se había levantado casi dos horas antes que el.  
  
Su cuerpo aun le dolía, pero a decir verdad el descanso en una cama mullida y calentito habían hecho maravillas en el, sin contar con las singulares experiencia que durante esos días había vivido.  
  
Antes de retirarse de la casa de kaiba le había dejado en la habitación en donde se había quedado una carta de agradecimiento, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que el CEO lo había ayudado.  
  
Ahora lo que faltaba era enfrentarse con sus amigos y tratar de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ellos.....  
  
Bueno, estoy aquí, ya lo se re tarde pero bue sepan disculpar, yo se que todos deseaban saber que iba a hacer Joey después, pero reo que el pobre Kaiba que anda lidiando con cosas nuevas tuviera la oportunidad de expresar lo que besar al cachorro le produjo no?  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!, me encanto que me hayan escrito, me dieron mucho animo!!!!! Please o a   
  
Nos vemos!!!!!! 


	7. CAPITULO 7

  
  
ALGO EN COMUN  
  
Por MILHARU  
  
Seto/joey  
  
Hola otra vez!!!! Bueno cada vez estamos mas cerca de ver que hará nuestro cachorro dorado ( lo adoro!!!), espero tardar menos en el próximo capitulo, es mas quizás mañana lo comience; tengo pensado hacer otro fic de Yugi, de la pareja Seto /Joey , pero estaba pensando en esperar a terminar este fic para empezar a publicar este otro porque ya saben si tardo tanto en actualizar este se imaginan con mas ajajaja.  
  
Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han escrito porque me han dado mucho animo al escribir esta historia, es un incentivo mas saber que hay quizás alguien por ahí que espera que yo actualice, y espero sinceramente que les sea de su agrado.  
  
Así que ya saben criticas, sugerencias,(bombas?) serán bienvenidas a y si quieren hablar por el msm  
  
Bueno besos a todos  
  
Ja ne!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
Bien ya estoy en la escuela, que sea lo que dios quiera; aun es muy temprano, por lo que nadie esta aquí todavía, jamás había llegado tan temprano, y por ello no sabia lo triste y solitaria se ve estando totalmente vacía, sin el ruido en los corredores ocasionados por los alumnos que en ella estudian, esto no me ayuda en nada, es como si la tristeza que siento se acrecentara aun más al observar las grises y solitarias paredes de mi curso; pero diablos debo dejar de pensar en estas estupideces ahora, debo estar de una pieza, sobre todo para enfrentar a mis amigos, porque quiero pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos y no quiero que se preocupen por mi si llegan a verme desanimado, eso nunca!, debo ser el Joey de siempre, si...debo serlo.  
  
Bien, empecemos por partes, mis brazos y el resto de mi cuerpo esta cubierto por lo que las lastimaduras que tengo no se notan, las magas de mi saco y mi camisa me cubren las muñecas, y la polera que llevo, y que es muy incomoda por cierto, cubre mi cuello.  
  
Parado junto a la ventana puedo observar a Yugi que es el primero de mis amigos en llegar, pues lentamente el curso se ha ido llenando de mis compañeros; es hora de la función, como dicen por ahí; el observar a mi sonriente amigo acercárseme hace que mi corazón se encoja ante el sentimiento de culpabilidad que estoy comenzando a tener, mierda! Calma Joey calma, Se que estoy actuando como una basura al no decir nada, pero no puedo evitarlo!, si ellos supieran algo estarían comportándose todos dolidos con migo y serian muy amables todo por la lastima que me tendrían!, y eso no podría soportarlo.  
  
Podría seguir soportando los abusos de mi padre pero nunca que mis amigos supieran la situación por la que estoy pasando, y es por eso principalmente que debo acabar con esto de una vez por todas, al diablo con todo, Joey Wheleer no sea objeto de lastima, ni siquiera por sus amigos.  
  
Dios dame fuerzas, allí viene Yugi  
  
Al demonio tengo que lograrlo,  
  
me quemare en el infierno por esto  
  
pero ya nada importa  
  
Ya no mas....  
  
-Joey amigo!!! En donde te habías metido!!! Estas bien???-Yugi saludo alegremente a Joey mientras que cariñosamente lo abrazaba.  
  
-Hey Yug, viejo!! Claro que estoy bien!!-respondió Joey al saludo de su amigo con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre, mientras que correspondía al abrazo que Yugi le había dado y restregaba con su mano cariñosamente el raro cabello de su amigo-Nada puede con Joey Wheleer!!!-festejo alegremente el rubio  
  
-Me alegro Joey, oye por cierto!!, tengo dos cartas nuevas, quieres que después de la escuela pasemos por la tienda de mi abuelito para verlas??-Yugi había caído en el engaño de Joey, el pequeño muchacho de cabellos tricolor era muy inocente como para pensar en algún engaño por parte de sus amigos  
  
-Claro Yug, eso suena un como un plan para mi-el rubio le agradeció internamente a Yugi por esa invitación y aun mas cuando el pequeño muchacho prosiguió.  
  
-Muy bien entonces, solo esperemos a que lleguen Tristan y los demás para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en reunirnos en mi casa-Finalizo yugi alegremente para de repente agregar-oye Joey has tenido algún accidente?, tienes la muñeca lastimada, estas bien? –Yugi lo miraba con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro  
  
-Bueno..yo..-Joey comenzó a tartamudear, no estaba listo para lidiar con eso en ese momento mierda! Ahora que hago???, mierda mierda!!!!, para su suerte la ayuda cayo del cielo o mas precisamente de la puerta del curso  
  
-El perro callejero anduvo peleando con otros perros de su clase??-la voz con ese tono sarcástico era inconfundiblemente la de Kaiba, que desde la puerta del salón había escuchado la conversación y había visto la reacción de Joey ante la pregunta, con eso el cachorro podría salir del problema  
  
-Bueno ricachon-aunque su tono era molesto, los ojos de Joey mostraban gratitud ante la certera interrupción del CEO-aunque no es de tu incumbencia te diré que si, tuve una pela con unos pandilleros, pero eso no pasara nunca mas....nunca-  
  
Kaiba abrio los ojos en sorpresa ante las ultimas palabras del rubio que habían sido y no sabia porque una especie de amenaza en cierto modo y no una muy alentadora, el CEO se pateo internamente ante ese tiempo de pensamiento, que rayos le estaba pasando otra vez que caía ante el impulso de su mente que testarudamente se inclinaba ante la salud del cachorro, el rubio estaba bien , no había porque pensar así, nada pasaba.  
  
Kaiba tratando de convencerse a si mismo de sus últimos pensamientos se alejo hacia su asiento sin mediar palabra alguna mas, mientras escuchaba como Yugi le preguntaba por enésima vez al rubio si estaba bien.  
  
La mañana en el colegio paso sin mayores inconvenientes, a la salida Yugi, Tea, Tristan , Duke, Serenity y Joey se dirigieron a la tienda de juegos en donde tenían planeado una tarde muy entretenida, ya que luego de la muy esperada merienda, habían pensado realizar algunos duelos, y lo mas importante de todo querían ver a toda prisa las dos cartas nuevas de Yugi que por palabras de el mismo eran muy extrañas.  
  
Ya en el interior de la tienda todos estaban acomodados alrededor del pequeño de cabello tricolor que sostenía en sus manos los dos naipes, eran realmente extraños y por lo que se podía observar fusionándolos con alguna carta de tipo dragón le otorgaban a esta un poder muy difícil de combatir.  
  
-oye Joey-comenzó Yugi mientras se dirigía a su amigo que tenia en su rostro todavía la hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba- el motivo por el que te pedí que vinieras, al igual que a todos los demás, es que quería darte esta carta como obsequio amigo-Yugi extendió la carta hacia Joey acompañada de una sonrisa que demostraba la amistad que sentía por el rubio, quizás algo mas?  
  
Joey por su parte había quedado de piedra ante el gesto de Yugi, lo cual hizo que al recibirla con manos temblorosas, esta resbalara entre ellas y cayera al piso, Yugi amablemente se agacho a recogerla y cuando ya la tenia en sus manos una gota tibia cayo en una de ellas, levantando la vista para saber de donde provenía la humedad que en su mano había caído, cayo en la cuenta de que los ojos de su amigo Joey se encontraban llenos de lagrimas, en un llanto silencioso que distaba de ser de alegría, sino mas bien de una amarga tristeza, era muy fácil saberlo puesto que una sombra gris inundaba el rostro usualmente feliz de su rubio amigo.  
  
Pero que podía estarle pasando? Su amigo habría mal interpretado el gesto? Lo habría tomado a mal?? Esa no era para nada su intención, pensaba Yugi, mientras los demás presentes se miraban incrédulos ante la escena que Joey estaba protagonizando, era realmente extraño el no ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, y ni hablar de verlo llorar, realmente estaban desconcertados, al no saber que reacción tener para confortar al rubio.  
  
Joey por su parte estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenia sobre el mismo, la muestra de cariño por parte de Yugi además de haberlo tomado por sorpresa, lo había destrozado, sintiéndose aun peor consigo mismo, realmente ellos eran muy buenos amigos, lo querían, lo cuidaban y lo apreciaban, y el les iba a pagar con ese acto, un acto cobarde pero desesperado, un acto que lo llevaría al mismo infierno pero este no podría ser peor que el infierno que el vivía todos los días, y no solo por parte de su padre.  
  
También era un infierno el tener que estar siempre mintiéndole a sus amigos, el tener que siempre estar con esa sonrisa idiota para todos lados cuando lo único que quería hacer era decirle al mundo con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones podían darle que se fuera al carajo, que le dejaran en paz que el no había hecho nada, que no había pedido nacer.  
  
Joey levanto levemente la vista, hasta que se topo con los ojos de sus compañeros todos estaban observándolo con esa !! nooo eso Joey no lo pudo soportar, dando unos pasos temblorosos hacia atrás y limpiándose rudamente con su maga los ojos salió corriendo de la tienda, no podía quedarse en ese lugar por mas tiempo.  
  
Corrió con todas sus fuerzas  
  
Corrió para ir a buscar su muerte  
  
Ya nada mas importaba  
  
Ya nunca mas 


	8. CAPITULO 8

ALGO EN COMUN

Por MILHARU 

Serie Yu Gi oh!

Seto/ Joey

Hola queridas amigas como están??? Una vez mas por acá para traerles otro capitulito, acercándonos cada vez mas a ver que hará nuestro querido Joey y como podrá si es que puede u jeje el lindo de Kaiba, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo el fic y aun mas a aquellas que me han escrito para decirme como les va pareciendo este, espero que lo sigan haciendo!!!!!

Ya saben si quieren escribirme hacerlo a o a 

Bueno ahora responder un par de reviews ajajaj era hora no?

TENSHI: linda muchas gracias por el Review que me dejaste, pero tenes que tener paciencia que lo que le esta por pasar el cachorro ( hay lo amo!) es solo el principio, ya que mi retorcida mente esta pensando en muchas cosas.

BRIGITTE: jajaj muchas gracias también linda, espero que este cap también te guste.

Ahora si sin mas preludios al fic!!!!

CAPITULO 8 

El cuerpo le dolía mucho, pero este dolor no era nada comparado a lo que estaba pasando en su interior, su espíritu, el que poco a poco había ido muriendo a través de los años de abuso de su padre se encontraba mas destrozado que nunca, el pensaba pasar toda la semana con sus amigos, pero eso ya no iba a poder ser, pensaba en dejarle una carta a su hermana pero eso tampoco se haría realidad.

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro húmedo por las lagrimas, lo había recordado, había dejado una carta después de todo, el destino tenia una forma de trabajar misteriosa de eso no había dudas, la carta que dejo, la única y ultima manifestación en este mundo, fue a Seto Kaiba, quien a pesar de todo había estado a su lado, lo había ayudado, lo había....besado.

Tenia que darle su agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por el, pero no podía hacerlo de frente, que mas daba una cobardía mas depues de lo iba a hacer, quien lo culparía de cobarde por una carta cuando estaba por acabar con su vida???.

Recordó esta mañana cuando salió de la mansión Kaiba muy temprano, si bien sabia que el CEO de Kaiba Corp. tenia la costumbre de comenzar su día casi con la salida del sol, Joey decidió salir a un antes, dejando una carta en la habitación que había estado ocupando esos días, una carta de agradecimiento, como así también de despedida.

Kaiba no si iba a molestar por su actitud, después de todo en primera, no creía tener el suficiente valor a los ojos del CEO como para que tomara algo de su valioso tiempo en enojarse con el, aunque el beso lo hacia dudar bastante después de todo, pero en esos momentos no podía darse el lujo de dudar sobre lo que estaba por hacer, y en segunda Kaiba ya sabia que el se iría de su mansión esa mañana.

Aprovecho el tiempo que tuvo antes de ir a la escuela para recorrer las calles de la ciudad, no pudo evitar el darse cuenta de que todos los lugares por los que estaba pasando traían a su mente diversos recuerdos, producto del reducido tamaño de la cuidad; esos recuerdos no solo estaban relacionados con sus amigos y con el dueño de los dragones ojiazules, sino también otros recuerdos, pocos, pero que valían oro para Joey.

Recordaba los momentos que paso con su madre, su padre y su hermana, cuando juntos en la aparente buena relación familiar salían a pasear por la cuidad tomados de las manos, su hermana y el degustando un sabroso algodón de azuzar, mientras sus padres los observaban con amor en los ojos, ese amor que hacia muchos años el ya no veía mas, ni en madre ni en su padre.

Su madre lo había abandonado, dejándolo al lado de un ser que estaba sumido en la adicción de la bebida, se había llevado a su hermana, que diferencia había en llevarlo a el también??? Se había preguntado en ese entonces, que había hecho el para parecerse a su padre??? Había sido su segunda pregunta cuando tuvo la desagradable repuesta a la primera, Joey los había escuchado, había escuchado que su madre si iba con su hermana y lo abandonaba, lo peor fue el escuchar la razón, su madre había hablado enfrente de el con una frialdad pasmosa, no era la misma persona que estaba en los recuerdos de Joey había hablado de su propio hijo con desdén con odio.

FLASH BACK

Llegaba de la escuela esa tarde cuando escucho los gritos, por lo que había ingresado a la casa silenciosamente, no quería molestar porque desde hacia tiempo cuando las cosas se ponían mal entre sus padres el era el que recibía los castigos, pero estaba bien , porque sus padres estaban juntos y porque su hermana estaba segura, pero esa tarde su infierno termino por establecerse en su vida.

-Me llevare a Serenity- dio gritando su madre, su padre la observaba con una botella de cerveza en la mano que termino estrellada en la pared-tu quédate con Joey, yo no quiero un hijo que termine con tu, que sea igual que tu, me recordara a ti durante el resto de mi vida, quédatelo tu!!!!-

-Yo te quiero a ti!!!-Respondió su padre con un tono ebrio-solo soporto a los mocosos por ti, acaso no lo ves???

-yo no te soporto a ti, un perdedor sumido en la bebida!!!!, quédate con Joey, eso es todo adiós!!!!- y con eso dicho su madre salió de la casa, percatándose de la presencia de su hijo pero ignorando las preguntas que este le hacia mientras se retiraba, ella se fue sin mas ni mas de su lado arrebatándole a su hermana; su padre vino por detrás de el culpándolo por el abandono de su madre y una vez mas comenzó a golpearlo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Joey sacudió su cabeza para tratar de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, solo queriendo enfocarse en los pocos buenos de ellos que tenia, pero era inútil con los buenos recuerdos estaban los malos que superaban a los primeros en cantidad, lo mejor había sido ir a la escuela.

Enfoco su mirada en las señalizaciones de las calles y supo que no estaba lejos de su destino, la vieja fabrica abandonada que había sido como su segundo hogar durante casi tres años, en donde había pasado muchas noches en las que su padre se ponía como un animal y sus amigos estaban ocupados o no quería dar explicaciones del porque de su repentina aparición, estaba en la parte de la ciudad en donde yacían algunos establecimientos que habían quebrado queriendo competir con Kaiba Corp.

Algo mas para agradecer de cierta forma a Kaiba, por así decirlo.

Kaiba..., lo había visto llegar a la escuela, por lo visto el CEO no había leído su carta o si lo había hecho no tenia el suficiente valor como para decirle algo, después de todo era mejor así, ya que no tendría que darle ningún tipo de explicación, aunque igualmente no pudo evitar el querer hacer un pozo en la tierra para ocultar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al verlo observándolo con una mirada que no podía descifrar o que mas bien estaba muy cansado de todo como para querer hacer algo como eso, ya que ese acto sobretodo por la persona a la que se refería era exhaustivo y le demandaría una fuerza que el en ese momento no tenia, Seto Kaiba, realmente una tarea descomunal esperaba a la persona que quisiera descifrar a esa hermosa persona, no solo exteriormente se notaba lo complejo que era sino que por lo poco que había oído de su pasado por los labios de Mokuba, Kaiba no había crecido como todos pensaban en un lecho de oro y con el mundo pintado de rosa, sino todo lo contrario.

Quizás después de todo tenían algo en común, lastima que era muy tarde para averiguarlo

Seto Kaiba, había tenido un día infernal, lleno de reuniones con gente mediocre como solía pasarle generalmente, pero la verdad es que no creía como gente así pudiera mantener una empresa, claro que no tan grande como la suya pero igualmente tenían poder, era algo totalmente absurdo.

Su mente igualmente había viajado por milésima vez ese día hacia un particular rubio que había salido de su mansión muy temprano, sin despedirse si quiera, pero realmente no estaba enojado con Joey, con el jamás podría enojarse, estaba decepcionado por decirlo de alguna manera, porque el hubiera querido verlo antes de que se fuera.

Estaba por ir a su habitación esta mañana, cuando la mucama le anuncio que Joey se había marchado muy temprano de la mansión, agradeciéndole todas sus atenciones, el CEO retorno sobre sus pasos para luego de unos instante el también salir en dirección a la corporación, por lo menos lo vería en la escuela, aunque su decepción fue al verlo que no le dirigió la palabra, seguramente pudo deducir por el notorio sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Joey en cuanto lo vio que por la vergüenza de haber sido ayudado por el, por lo que decidió dejarlo en paz y darle su espacio al cachorro, aunque veía algo raro en Joey, no podía por el momento figurarse que era.

Por que a pesar de que el resto de las personas incluyendo a los molestos amigos del rubio pensaran que Joey era una alguien abierto que podía ser leído como un libro , el había visto detrás de la sonrisa del rubio lo que ocultaba su corazón verdaderamente, y eso no era algo que alentara, es decir dentro de su ser Joey no era la persona alegre que todos creían ver en el exterior de este sino mas bien era como el, porque como lo había podido observar cuando lo atendió en la mansión, Joey estaba pasando por cosas similares a las que había pasado el mismo a manos de Gonzaburro, lo peor de todo es que el por lo menos podía decir que ese horrible hombre no era su padre biológico si no una persona, si es que podría llamárselo así, cruel, sin corazón que lo había adoptado no por amor sino porque que quería utilizar su intelecto para su propio provecho aunque mas tarde le haya salido mal esa maniobra.

Pero el padre de Joey golpeaba deliberadamente a su hijo por nada, solo por la satisfacción de querer hacerlo, para sentirse superior por así decirlo, y aunque por la poca investigación que había realizado sobre Joey los días que estuvo en su casa luego del incidente del beso, su padre era un alcohólico, y lo peor de todo un alcohólico de los que se ponen agresivos con una cuantas copas de mas.

Por ahora lo que tenia que hacer era llegar a su casa y ver la forma de ayudar al cachorro.

Kaiba proseguía con sus pensamientos cuando desde la ventanilla de la limusina pudo observar a Joey correr hacia el sector de las cuidad abandonada, y adentrarse en una de las fabricas, su primer impulso fue el de ir a buscarlo pero la llamada de Mokuba a su celular hizo que desistiera de la idea y fuera directamente hacia su casa, mas tarde podría ir a ver a Joey y preguntarle que era lo que hacia allí, y esta vez no se iría sin una respuesta.

En la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi, todos sus amigos se habían retirado realmente asombrados y preocupados ante la actitud de su amigo, quedando solo en esta Yugi y su alter ego, ambos observándose, ninguno de los dos sabia como reaccionar ante el arranque del rubio, ninguno de los dos sabían como reaccionar ante los sentimientos que habían desarrollado hacia Joey.

Si bien Yami le había contado a Yugi que Joey había sido Jefe de la guardia en el antiguo Egipto, y que Atemu ( o sea Yami) había tenido una relación con Seth, Kaiba en la actualidad, no se podía explicar la atracción que estaba sintiendo el también por el rubio.

Había sido por esa razón que había propuesto la reunión en la tienda, primero para darle la carta a Joey y segundo para que cuando estuvieran solos declararle su amor a su amigo.

Pero nada había salido como esperaba, no solo porque no había podido declararse sino porque aparentemente el rubio había tomado a mal el gesto de Yugi lo que hacia que el corazón del pequeño de cabellos tricolor y del faraon estuviera roto, lo ultimo que el hubiera querido era ver en ese rostro perfecto, era la tristeza que había visto en esos momentos, Yugi quería ver la sonrisa que lo había cautivado siempre en su rostro.

Tenia que encontrar a Joey, tenia que pedirle perdón por lo que hubiera hecho, pero principalmente, tenia que decirle que lo amaba.


	9. CAPITULO 9

ALGO EN COMUN

Por MILHARU

Seto/ Joey

Oaaaaaaaaa!!! Es un record no creen? no han pasado ni dos semanas desde mi ultima actualizacion del fic y aquí estamos de nuevo, espero que esta capitulo les gusten!!!!

Quiero agradecerles a todas y todos por los reviews que me han enviado, muchas gracias!!! Realmente me ha dado animos para actualizar el fic y por eso aca estamos, muchas gracias por tomarse uso minutos para decirme que les parece el fic!!!!

Bueno eso es todo por ahoraª!!!!!!!

Ja NE!

CAPITULO 9 

Diablos, estas dos ultimas cuadras fueron terribles, no doy mas!!, mi cuerpo esta muy adolorido, mi mente esta adolorida, acaso habrá alguna parte de mi que no lo este??? Debo estar agradecido por esto a mi padre por cierto, parece que después de todo no me he recuperado por completo.

Por lo menos se que falta poco para que ya nada mas duela, tocando el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta del colegio puedo palpar mi navaja, regalo de mi padre por si no lo sabían, me la regalo porque dijo que necesitaría protección, seguro viejo maldito, la única protección que siempre he necesitado fue de ti, el único que siempre me ha maltratado has sido tu, estúpido borracho que no sabe hacer otra cosa que embriagarse para poder olvidar el hecho que la perra que me dio la vida lo haya abandonado.

Y yo que??? Después de todo ella me abandono a mi también y tuve que soportarlo solo y soportarte a ti también, pero hoy esto va a cambiar, hoy todo terminara, ya nadie mas me molestara, ya nadie mas se aprovechara, ya nadie mas me usara para descargar su ira y ya nadie mas tendrá lastima del pobre de Joey.

Esto será todo.

La fabrica en la que me encuentro se dedicaba al manejo de hierro por lo que sus pesadas maquinarias están todavía allí oxidadas por el tiempo que llevan sin ninguna utilización y por ende sin ningún tipo de mantenimiento; pero por otra parte siendo las misma muy útiles para que yo pudiera establecerme precariamente debajo de una de ellas para poder protegerme, ojo no mucho, del frió y del agua que en los días de lluvia entra por los agujeros del techo.

Recuerdo que la encontré una noche en que mi padre me había dado una golpiza de aquellas y obviamente no podía ir a casa de mis amigos, por lo que comencé a caminar hacia este sector de la cuidad, sin tener sin embargo como destino final este lugar, desde entonces se ha convertido en mi segundo hogar.

Aquí tengo todo lo mas o menos indispensable para pasar la noche, a saber una linterna y un par de mantas; en donde me encuentro ahora, es relativamente cómodo si lo comparamos con la cama o catre en donde usualmente duerno; pero no tiene nada de comparación con el lugar en donde Kaiba me dejo dormir cuando estuve en su casa.

Kaiba....Seto....Gracias por ese ultimo regalo.

Maldita sea! Todavía no he hecho nada y mis manos estas mojadas de transpiración, porque diablos estoy nervioso?, el dolor se que no me importa no creo que sea mayor al que estoy acostumbrado a experimentar, debo tranquilizarme, vamos Joey!!! Esto es lo mejor, ya no molestare mas!!!! Que mas quiero? Que mas quieren???

Ya todo ha dejado de importar

Kaiba había llegado a su mansión, preocupado por el lugar a donde se dirigía Joey, pero no sabia porque, había tenido una sensación rara todo el día, si no fuera un hombre de ciencia creería que era un presentimiento, pero el no creía en esas idioteces, esas cosas eran para gente de poca capacidad intelectual que no sabia como explicar las reacciones del cuerpo ante ciertas circunstancias y por lo tanto hacen lo mismo que los antiguos griegos cuando no entendían fenómenos de la naturaleza, recurrían a los mitos, bueno en esta época recurren a los presentimientos y cosas así, ya mañana vería que le sucedía al cachorro.

Despidió al chofer con su neutralidad tan bien conocida y característica de el e ingreso cansadamente a la mansión, realmente había sido un largo día; Mokuba rápidamente salió a su encuentro, lo siguiente, el abraso que día a día ellos se daban, muestra exquisita de cariño entre los dos hermanos que tanto y aunque no pareciera habían sufrido, y que a pesar de que para la mayoría que los observara de afuera esto parecería quizás algo frió, para ellos que habían pasado por tantas penalidades y falta de cariño significaba oro.

-Dime Muki, acaso sucedió algo, hermano??- pregunto el CEO algo preocupado por el súbito llamado

-no Seto es solo que no sabia si vendrías temprano y...-el pequeño se detuvo inseguro de que si a su hermano le interesaría lo que la mucama había encontrado en la habitación de Joey cuando la aseaba, pero el había visto el rostro preocupado de su hermano mientras lo cuidaba y estaba seguro de que algo estaba sintiendo hacia su rubio amigo, por eso lo había llamado.

-eso es para mi??- termino interrumpiendo los pensamientos de pequeño, que se debatía entre si entregar la carta o no, siendo la decisión tomada por su hermano mayor.

-este...si..hermano..esta carta es para ti, es de ..Joey-finalizo el pequeño Kaiba y entregándola.

-bien luego la leeré-mintió el CEO ya que estaba literalmente muriendo de ganas por saber que era lo que la misma decía, después de todo Joey si se había despedido-dime Moki has terminado tus tareas?- ante la negativa del niño- entonces termínala que cuando lo hagas saldremos a cenar afuera te parece bien??

-de enserio Seto???-el pequeño estaba realmente emocionado ante la idea de salier a cenar con su hermano mayor, no recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez que lo habian hecho

-claro que si, eso si si tienes algo mas importante que hacer no te interrumpire- Kaiba jugo con su hermano

-claro que no Seto, nada es ams importante para mi que estar a tu lado hermano-los enormes ojos de Mokuba observaban a su hermano con todo el amor que podia expresar, tanto que Kaiba sintio ahogarse en la hermosa mirada de su hermanito, cuanto hacia que el habia perdido esa calides en la mirada, damaciado tiempo.

Mokuba, se retiro a sus recamaras para terminar con sus quehaceres escolares, mientras que Kaiba ingresaba en su estudio, y sentándose en el amplio sillon que alli habia comenzo a leer la carta:

Kaiba:

Se que soy un cobarde al no darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, aunque se tambien que no tengo la suficiente importancia para ti como para que te haya importado si lo hice o no, pero es que realmente no podria verte a los ojos, porque se que no soy nada y realmente eso me molesta, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso, o mejor dicho, si hay algo, algo que voy a hacer y aunque no este orgulloso de ello se que es lo mejor para todos ajajaj, lo lamento no quise que perdierass tiempo con mis cosas, solo quiero agradecerte una vez mas por todo, Kaiaba y me refiero a TODO, nunca nadie y aunque no lo creas habia hecho algo asi por mi y realmente agradescoi que hayas sido tu el que me haya ayudado, aunque en un principio no lo haya demostrado.

Eso es todo.

Dile adios a Mokuba por mi

Joey 

A pesar de que Kaiba habia leidoi toda la carta mas deuna vez todavía y no sabia porque, segui releyendo la parte en donde Joey supuestamente iba a hacer algo, pero que? Pensaba Kaiba, que podia hacer el pequeño cachorro??, sus pensamientos divagaron un rato, podira ser que, no! No ¡ el no mataria a su padre.

De repente recordo hacia a donde se dirigia Joey esa tarde y todos sus nervios se exaltaron, era eso!!!! Casi grito Kiba que si perder tiempo tomo su saco y salio corriendo casi cayendo por las escaleras, iba a acabar con su vida, no! El no podia hacer eso"!!!! por favor que fuera un error!!!! Por dios que lo sea!!!!

Joey sentado en las mantas que tantas noches le habian servido de cobijo y con su espalda contra la fria maquinbaria, saco del bolsillo interior de su blazer una pequeña navaja de mango color rojo fuerte, acto seguido se quieto el blazer y arremango sus mangas hasta la altura de sus codos, su mirada perdida en la navaja depositada en su costado derecho, sus ojos escondidos debajo de la franja espeza de su flequillo dorado, ningun movimiento, solo el sonido de su suave respiración que se agitava poco a poco, sus puños cerrados y su cuerpo tensionado.

De repente y después de al menos quince minutos en lo que parecia haber estado en transe tomo la navaja, saco su oja que resplandecio ante la luz del sol; que se estaba filtrando por las ventanas rotas en su decenso para dar paso a la noche; y con determinación, sin dudas dejo que la navaja hiciera un profundo corte en su brazo, desde la muñeca hasta unos 5 centimetros hacia arriba, siendo el corte transversal, ningun sonido de dolor salio de sus labios, ninguna muestra de dolr en sus rostro que estaba fijo obnservando la sangre abandonar su cuertpo y escurrise hacia el suelo en grancantidad.

Cambio de mano la navaja, no podia arriesgarse a fallar, con el mismo procedimiento hiso un corte en su otro brazo, el que sostenia la navajo cayo pesadamente a su lado, sus brasos quedaron extendidos inertes en sus costados, su cabeja baja pupuçilas dilatad observando la mancha carmsi a su alrededor, la sensaion de humedad escurriendo por sus brazos, la osuridad apoderándose de el; una media sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro mientras se abandonaba a la nada de la muerte.

Ya nadie iba a poder impedir que se fuera

Ya nadie mas lo lastimaria

Ya nunca mas


	10. CAPITULO 10

ALGO EN COMUN

Por MILHARU

SETO/JOEY

Acá estoy!!!! Por fin!!! Perdón pero la facu me tiene a full y desde ahora estaré peor, estoy hasta las manos de finales, dios me ampare!!!, pero bue algo voy a hacer, primero quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de que lean mi fic y que me escriban ya se que lo digo siempre pero es así, me encanta que me escriban!!!! Por favor sigan a asiéndolo!!!!

Bien ahora quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han escrito así que acá voy!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME!!!!!!!! A TODAS Y TODOS!!!!!!LOS QUIERO!!!!!!! MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SIGAN ESCRIBIÉNDOME!!!!!!!!!!!

AHORA SI AL FIC!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO 3

Una nube negra ensombrecía aun mas el oscuro panteón en donde varias personas, todas ellas adolescentes, estaban reunidos, todos vestidos de negro; entre ellos se destacaban dos personas, una pequeña de cabellos tricolor que desconsoladamente lloraba en los brazos de otro muchacho que mas alto era idéntico al pequeño, este también tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

El otro muchacho, aunque de sus ojos no salían lagrima alguna una sombra de dolor y pesar cubría su rostro mientras depositaba una rosa blanca en una de las tumbas que allí se herejía mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de un pequeño niño de cabello negro alborotado que lloraba a su lado.

Luego del servicio los presentes poco a poco se fueron retirando, para dejar allí y de ahora en adelante una pequeña lapida que decía:

JOSEFH WHEELER

1983-2004

AMADO HERMANO Y AMIGO

JAJAJAJAJJAAJAJ se la creyeron???????? Ajajajajjajajaja, perdón pero como diría Kaede no pude resistirlo, que quieren que les diga?, eso si ella me dio la idea así que por favor cualquier comentario respecto a esto dirigirlos a ella!!!!!(Kaede linda!! Me encanto como terminaste tu fic de "locura")

Bueno ahora si al fic!!!!

Lloraba...era increíble que aun pudiera hacerlo después de todo....no sabia porque lo hacia pero desde que había salido de la mansión sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas de desesperación, lagrimas de temor de que su conclusión fuera la correcta y no pudiera llegar a tiempo, ahora que por fin sabia que pasaba con el, que había admitido hacia si mismo que después de todo lo sufrido todavía tenia emociones hacia alguien mas que su adorado hermano.

Y había sido tan difícil, tanto.... para que ahora esa persona que lo había hecho sentir otra vez algo de calidez humana quizás no fuera capas de saberlo nunca, de saber que el gran CEO, el gran dueño de Kaiba Corp, había caído inexorablemente ante la cálido y lastimado Joey wheeler.

Al final de cuentas seria lo mas lógico que eso sucediera, seria lógico que después de haber sido maltratado por Gozaburro tantos años y que creyera que su único afecto era Mokuba y que en el mundo no había y no existía el amor, que la única persona que ha sido capaz de demostrarle que estaba equivocado muriera, eso confirmaría su destino solitario.

Pero si era capaz de mantener una compañía multinacional por si solo, de mantener a salvo a su hermano, de ser el "mejor" duelista del mundo y por si eso fuera poco, el tener un coeficiente intelectual muy superior al resto del mundo, iba a poder ser capaz de mantener a esa persona especial viva y salva a su lado.... el lo iba a lograr.

Haría lo que fuera por hacerlo....

Había llegado por inercia, recorriendo la gran distancia que había entre la mansión y esta fabrica en tiempo realmente record, sin siquiera importarle el saltarse las luces rojas de los semáforos y los insultos de los demás automovilistas que ignoraban hacia donde sus rápidas acciones iban dirigidas.

Sus ojos no podían creen lo que veían en la semipenumbra de la escombrosa fabrica, al principio podía haberle confundido con algún animal herido, ningún ser humano que se jactara de tal podría ir por voluntad propia a ese lugar, cada paso que daba hacia ese bulto sin forma aparente en el piso era más difícil, como si ya de ante mano supiera de quien se trataba y quisiera negarse a la realidad.

No pudo reprimir el grito de horror al distinguir a Joey en el suelo, de costado, con su espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras su cabeza yacía en el piso, sus brazos caían hacia la derecha que era el costado que daba al frente y que Kaiba estaba observando, estaban rodeados de dos grandes manchas carmesí oscuro, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero inexplicablemente el rostro ahora pálido de Joey mostraba una tenue sonrisa.

El CEO con un nudo en el estomago corrió hacia su lado y cayendo duramente de rodillas en el piso procedió como primera medida a tomar el pulso del pequeño cachorro, gracias a Dios y dando un muy pequeño respiro de alivio Kaiaba vio que Joey aun tenia pulso, débil pero lo tenia.

Seto se desespero, eran contadas las veces que había estado nervioso, pero ahora lo que estaba en juego era la vida de la persona que amaba, que en esos momentos se encontraba casi inerte en sus brazos, sus ojos nunca habían dejado de derramar las lagrimas que desde el momento de entender las consecuencias de la carta habían comenzado a descender incansables; pero debía tranquilizarse, no podía desesperarse, cuando uno piensa con emociones de por medio nada bueno resulta, tenia que pensar detenidamente que hacer.

No podía llamar a una ambulancia porque demorarían mucho en llegar y el tiempo era vital para Joey, a pesar de que con su cinturón y pañuelo había formado dos torniquetes en las muñecas del cachorro y estas habían dejado de sangrar igualmente había perdido mucha sangre, tanta que hasta el cabello de Joey estaba empapado de ella.

Habiendo decidido lo que iba a hacer, introdujo rápidamente a Joey en el asiento del acompañante de su veloz auto y amarrándolo fuertemente con el cinturón de seguridad emprendió viaje hacia el Domino Central Hospital que estaba a unos escasos 15 minutos de allí.

No le importo mas nada, así como velozmente y sin respetar ninguna luz de advertencia había arribado a esa fabrica, llevo a Joey al hospital solo el tiempo y la ayuda medica dirían si el cachorro se salvaría, pero en ese momento el sujetaría la vida de Joey como pudiera, Joey no podía morir sin saber lo que Kaiba sentía por el y sin saber que respuesta que el pequeño cachorro tenia para el.

Yugi estaba ya muy cansado de llorar, cosa que había hecho desde que su amigo se había ido, como había podido malinterpretarlo así!!! Cuando lo que quería hacer era todo lo contrario a lo que Joey había interpretado!!

Yami por otra parte a demás de estar celoso del comportamiento de Yugi hacia su amigo Joey, ya que el amaba a su contraparte con todas sus fuerzas, estaba preocupado por la actitud del rubio, no sabia porque había reaccionado así, además habían habido varias veces en que Yugi había ayudado monetariamente a Joey, si, era poca plata, o cuando venia todas las tardes a merendar a la tienda y joey jamás había reaccionado así, y justo cuando Yugi le iba a confesar sus sentimientos.

Cuanto había pensado y dudado Yugi antes de hacerlo, y el aunque hubiera querido ser el receptor de los sentimientos del pequeño de cabellos tricolor, igualmente lo había aconsejado para que finalmente le dijera la verdad a su amigo y ver tal vez y aunque su corazón se rompiera que esos dos pasaran a ser algo mas que eso.

Pero ahora Yugi estaba allí totalmente desconsolado, Yami despertó de su ensoñación que lo había tenido inmóvil al lado de la cama del pequeño sentado y acariciando su espalda por varios minutos y por fin este se había dormido con la foto de Joey y el fuertemente sujeta a su pequeña y adorable mano.

Tan solo restaba esperar a que el pequeño pudiera hablar con Joey y así arreglar las cosas.

De repente sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, algo no andaba bien, pero no sabia que era, porque tan rápido como vino esa rara sensación se fue, mas tarde averiguaría que había sido, de seguro solo preocupaciones por Yugi.

En el shock room(1) numero tres de la sala de emergencias médicos, enfermeras y demás personal entraban y salían desesperados, adentro, un pequeño muchacho apenas estaba con vida gracias a unos profundos cortes que el mismo se había hecho en sus muñecas, ya había sufrido un paro cardiaco y había sido, y luego de varias maniobras resucitado, el shock por falta de sangre y la patente desnutrición que presentaba hacia que el trabajo por salvarlo fuera el doble, dos bolsas de sangre ya habían sido colocadas en el débil cuerpo del rubio pero estas rápidamente se habían escurrido fuera de este mientras intentaban cerrarle las muñecas.

Desgraciadamente el muchacho había cortado sus muñecas horizontalmente y el trabajo por curarle era casi imposible, pero luego de un tiempo habían podido hacerlo, todo se complico mas cuando la sangre del factor de Joey comenzó a acabarse.

Fuera del Shock Room un desesperado Seto Kaiba llenaba los formularios con los datos de Joey, y le gritaba a los médicos que no importa lo que tuvieran que hacer o lo que costara pero que salvaran a Joey, en eso uno de los médicos se le acercó, su rostro no mostraba muchas esperanzas.

-Disculpe Señor Kaiba, pe...-el medico fue abruptamente interrumpido por el CEO

-COMO ESTA?-fue la contundente pregunta de Kaiba, no estando de animo para esperar por nada

-Su condición es reservada señor, lamentablemente no hay muchas esperanzas de que sobreviva- el medico observo la expresión devastada del muchacho de ojos azules y prosiguió- pero lo ahora nos preocupa además es que la sangre del tipo del muchacho se nos esta agotando y es tan difícil de conseguir que no nos queda en el banco de sangre-

-de que tipo es? Yo conseguiré a la gente que haga falta!!

Su tipo es AB- pero señor no hay tiempo que perder-el medico quedo descolocado al ver la sonrisa formarse en el rostro de kaiba

-pero esto es increíble-comenzó Kaiba extrañando aun más al doctor.

-Señor Kaiba se encuentra usted bien?-pregunto cautelosamente el galeno ya que pensó que tanta presión y angustia habían ocasionado que el CEO cayera en shock.

-Claro que si-respondió el CEO recuperándose-Lo decía porque el y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre.

De inmediato Kaiba fue conducido hacia una habitación y dono una gran cantidad de sangre a Joey, lo que ocasionó que su cuerpo se resintiera y cayera en un profundo sueño.

Horas mas tarde el CEO comenzó a abrir pesadamente sus ojos, su cabeza dolía terriblemente, a su lado el medico estaba chequeando sus signos vitales, en cuanto Kaiba recupero sus sentidos realizo temerosamente la pregunta que haría cambiar su vida para siempre.

-Doctor, dígame-comenzó titubeante-como esta el???- el galeno lo observo detenidamente antes de contestar, el CEO tenia un nudo en el estomago

-bueno vera, el había perdido mucha sangre,... se realizaron varias maniobras para poder salvarlo, el esta....

SHOCK ROOM es el lugar en donde los enfermos de emergencias son atendidos cuando llegan al hospital, es decir los que mas graves están.

Otra cosita no me maten por donde termino el cap, así le da mas intriga o no??? Que me dicen, Joey vivirá o no????


	11. CAPITULO 11

ALGO EN COMUN

Por MILHARU

Yu Gi Oh

Seto/Joey

Hola a todos nuevamente!!!!!!! A pasado un tiempo lo se pero acá estamos otra vez, me he puesto a pensar cuanto me va a llevar este fic y no tengo la mas pálida idea, es que tengo tantas cosas que contar en este fic y no quiero olvidarme de nada que temo que se me convierta en una novela ( de terror no?), solo espero que les siga gustando la historia, sinceramente espero que si, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o algo ya saben como contactarme o a , ahora que me acuerdo les cuentos que tengo 22 años y vivo en Argentina, no me acuerdo en donde me lo preguntaron pero bueno creo que no les había dicho nada de mi ajajajaj.

Otra cosa y la corto porque esto se parece a un testamento de largo, quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado 5 minutos ( y no para tomase un te precisamente, las que viven en argentina van a entender ajajajajaj) y dejarme su comentario, no saben la cantidad que he recibido en el cap 10 me encantaron todos, me alegro que me hayan escrito GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, espero lo sigan haciendo porque me anima a continuar, bueno eso es todo, ahora si al cap.

JA NE!

CAPITULO 11

Horas mas tarde el CEO comenzó a abrir pesadamente sus ojos, su cabeza dolía terriblemente, a su lado el medico estaba chequeando sus signos vitales, en cuanto Kaiba recupero sus sentidos realizo temerosamente la pregunta que haría cambiar su vida para siempre.

-Doctor, dígame-comenzó titubeante-como esta él???- el galeno lo observo detenidamente antes de contestar, el CEO tenia un nudo en el estomago

-bueno vera, el había perdido mucha sangre,... se realizaron varias maniobras para poder salvarlo...pero el esta estable... por el momento solo resta esperar a que se recupere del shock en el que estuvo sumido por la falta de plasma en su cuerpo....no señor Kaiba estamos completamente seguros de que el joven sobrevivirá, solo que será cuestión de tiempo el que recupere completamente su salud-lo había interrumpido el galenos antes de que Kaiba pudiera hablar, ya que el medico había visto la expresión aterrorizada del muchacho castaño al momento de explicarle el estado del joven rubio.

El medico podía ver una cierta relación entre los muchachos, la forma en que el CEO se había preocupado por el joven que yacía inconsciente en el sector de terapia intensiva del hospital hacia sospechar una relación mas allá de una simple amistad, pero las preguntas tendrían que esperar por el momento, ya que todavía quedaban muchas cosas por hacer antes de que cosas como estas pudieran ser cuestionadas.

Por otro lado el CEO se encontraba procesando las palabras del medico en cuanto a la condición de Joey, era obvio que tardaría en recuperarse, no solo por la perdida de sangre sino además por el estado físico en que joey se encontraba, perfectamente se había dado cuenta del precario estado en que había llegado a su mansión luego del incidente en la calle.

Tenia que ir a verlo, necesitaba verlo en ese momento, fue todo el pensamiento que kaiba tenia en su cabeza cuando quiso levantarse de la cama en donde se encontraba, para que una vez de pie fuera atrapado por los fuertes brazos del medico que llego a sujetarlo cuando el cuarto de kaiba comenzó a girar y no pudo mantener el equilibrio.

-Señor Kiba- comenzó el galeno- todavía es demasiado pronto para que usted se encuentre de pie, la cantidad de sangre que usted dono a su amigo fue demasiada y necesita reposar-concluyo el medico mientras lo depositaba nuevamente en la cama y lo arropaba.

-Pero es que deseo verlo ....ahora-replico jadeante ante el esfuerzo que había significado el levantarse-quiero verlo-volvió a pronunciar mas débilmente mientras atinaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

El medico ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar algo de fuerza para volver a acostarlo ya que el muchacho estaba hablando mas dormido que otra cosa, por lo que sosteniéndolo unos minutos mas por los hombros, espero a que lentamente el Ceo se rindiera al cansancio que lo envolvía y cerrara los ojos para caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

El medico salió de su habitación momentos después de dejar a Kaiba arropado y con una nueva bolsa de suero colocada a su VI(vía intravenosa), era hora de ir a ver al otro paciente para que cuando su amigo despertara nuevamente le tuviera noticias.

Sentía una luz muy fuerte sobre su rostro, pero sus párpados estaban muy pesado como para poder abrirlos, no sabia que pasaba, creía escuchar voces pero lo que decían no lo comprendía, estaba confundido, muy confundido, y sobre todo comenzó a asustarse, no lo podía entender, tampoco sabia si había muerto o no, pero sus pensamientos y miedos fueron siendo olvidados poco a poco, porque el cansancio que sentía se apoderaba una vez mas de el haciendo que los sonidos como las luces que sentía fueran debilitándose hasta que ya no sentir mas nada.

Tiempo mas tarde, lentamente comenzó a percibir los sonidos nuevamente, solo que esta vez ya no estaban cerca de el como las otras veces en que los había sentido, se escuchaban lejanos, la luz intensa seguía sobre el, sus párpados seguían cerrados pero esta vez si pudo abrirlos un poco, los sentía aun muy pesados, pero el miedo que sentía cada vez que comenzaba a percibir todos esas sensaciones como las luces, los sonidos o como el ser tocado con cosas frías en su pecho eran demasiado, por lo que utilizando toda la poca fuerza que tenia abrió sus ojos.

Todo era blanco, su cuerpo además estaba cubierto por innumerables cables que estaban sujetos a maquinas de constante sonar, lentamente desvió su vista para toparla con un gran cristal que hacia de pared, no había muerto, había fallado en su misión, como podía haber sido capaz de fallar si tenia todo planeado, como había sido tan estúpido???

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una enfermera que había ingresado a revisar sus signos vitales observo los ojos abiertos del muchacho y corrió en busca del doctor, al instante la habitación de Joey estaba llena de médicos y enfermeras que comenzaron a examinarlo, lo que provoco, que el muchacho que estaba débil y muy medicado tuviera un ataque de pánico, ya que no sabia en que lugar se encontraba.

Joey comenzó a respirar mas agitadamente a medida que erea examinado, luego el medico que había estado con Kaiba noto que el muchacho además de tener el pulso y su respiración muy acelerados había comenzado a temblar inconteniblemente, al igual que a murmurar palabras que eran in entendibles y a sollozar, todos en la habitación comprendieron que el muchacho estaba desorientado y muy asustado, pero tenían que terminar de examinarlo para saber si había curado sus heridas bien.

Cuando terminaron de hacerlo, el medico se le acerco y lentamente comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, Joey estaba al borde de un colapso, a pesar de que había sido ya medicado con sedantes a través de su vía que estaba sujeta a su brazo, el grado excitación era tal que los medicamentos no hacían efecto, el miedo de los médicos era que le ocurriera un ataque al corazón, por lo que el galeno opto por otro tipo de terapia para calmar al asustado muchacho.

-tranquilo Joey-susurro el galeno muy cálidamente-estas en un hospital, nadie te esta haciendo daño-la mirada perdida de Joey le hizo dar cuenta que todavía no había llegado al muchacho, por lo que prosiguió, poniendo la cama de Joey de forma de que quedara sentado y una vez en esa posición lo abrazo.

-muchacho estas en un hospital, tu amigo te trajo hasta aquí, acaso no deseas recuperarte para verlo??? El dio mucha sangre para salvarte-

-Seto..-fue la respuesta débil de Joey

-si muchacho , Seto Kaiba, el ahora esta dormido en uno de los cuartos de abajo, exhausto por la cantidad de sangre que te dono, acaso no se lo quieres agradecerle? El estaba muy preocupado por ti- el medico supo que iba por buen camino cuando al pronunciar a su amigo el rubio había parecido despertar del shock emocional en el que se encontraba.

-preocupado....por mi-Joey estaba comenzando a procesar la información-se lo agradeceré señor-comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, a tal punto que se le hacia muy difícil el mantener lo ojos abiertos, pero lo que había escuchado mas claramente que todas la demás palabras del hombre que lo sostenía y que no reconocía era que Kaiba lo había ayudado , que Kaiba había estado preocupado por el, no supo porque pero eso lo había tranquilizado enormemente.

Inconscientemente había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de aquel hombre desconocido, en aquel lugar desconocido y el sueño volvió a reclamarlo, esta vez muy tranquilo, sin miedos porque alguien muy especial para el lo estaba esperando, y tenia que agradecerle el haberle ayudado.

-Joey-escucho su nombre susurrado muy cerca de su oído, su nombre pronunciado muy cálidamente, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y al terminar de acostumbrarlos a la luz, pudo ver a quien tenia sentado a su lado, era Kaiba.

-Se..-Joey se interrumpió débilmente-Kai..ba-dijo bajito

-esta bien Joey puedes llamarme por mi nombre-repuso suavemente el CEO mientras comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos del rubio-ah Joey pero porque cachorro? Por que hacer algo así?-cuestionó Kaiba sin dejar de utilizar su cálido tono y sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de Joey

Esto provoco una reacción en el débil muchacho de ojos miel, la vergüenza de haber querido suicidarse sumada a la vergüenza de haber fallado eran demasiado para enfrentar a Kaiba ahora, que todavía se encontraba muy débil, gruesas lagrimas empañaron los débiles y opacos ojos de Joey, lagrimas que abandonaron su ojos para deslizarse por su rostro humedeciéndolo levemente, esa mirada nuevamente, la misma que Kaiba había podido ver en su mansión cuando había cuidado de Joey, la misma mirada que también había percibido aun mas este ultimo tiempo en la escuela, una mirada de completa tristeza.

El ver a esa indefensa criatura en esa cama, débil, avergonzado y en un triste y silencioso llanto fue demasiado para Kaiba, arremetido por haber utilizado tan poco tacto al cuestionar a Joey sobre el porque de sus acciones decidió que mejor que preguntarle algo a Joey, ahora era tiempo de reconfortarlo, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con el seriamente sobre el asunto cuando el cachorro estuviera al cien por cien, aunque Kaiba no tuvo oportunidad de iniciar nuevamente el dialogo ya que fue interrumpido por Joey.

-yo..yo-vacilo débilmente el muchacho, aun muy avergonzado como para mirar a Kaiba a los ojos-yo no ....deseo hablar de eso....lo lamento...Seto-concluyo pronunciando su nombre casi inaudiblemente, pero aun así Kaiba lo escucho.

Su nombre, no su apellido, su nombre pronunciado por la voz de Joey que a pesar de ser tan debil y ronca casi no parecía su voz envió un millón de sensaciones a su interior, cuantas veces Joey había pronunciado su nombre, no su apellido, su nombre, dos? Una? Ninguna? Sonaba tan bien en sus labios, ahora que por fin había podido aceptar el amor que tenia hacia el cachorro quería escuchar su nombre en la voz de Joey para siempre.

-Esta bien Joey yo no debí haber preguntado cosas que obviamente no tengo derecho a saber-se disculpo el CEO saliendo de la ensoñación causada por su nombre en la voz del rubio.

-tu tienes derecho de saber..Seto-aun le era difícil llamarlo por su nombre pero el calor que sentía al pronunciarlo, las vibraciones que las silabas que contenía producían en sus labios y el profundo sentimiento de calidez en la mirada de Kaiba cada vez que lo observaba lo hacia sentir mejor, mucho mejor y eso era lo que el quería en ese momento-solo que ....todavía no estoy listo para decírtelo..lo lamento-por fin levantó su rostro para enfrentar de una vez por todas a la persona que amaba.

Joey siempre lo había sabido, a pesar de todo, de las peleas de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos que amaba a Kaiba, y si había mantenido las peleas entre ellos era porque a pesar de que el magnifico CEO lo odiase el no podía estar un día sin siquiera escuchar la hermosa voz de Kaiba dirigirse a el, su mirada enfocarse en el ,era como una droga, simplemente irresistible.

Y ahora, a pesar de todo estaba a su lado, hacia varios días que estaba en el hospital, los médicos se lo habían informado, y también las enfermeras le habían dicho que Kaiba no se había separado de el en todo ese tiempo, cosa que lo reconfortaba enormemente, la persona que amaba estaba con el, no lo odiaba por haber intentado acabar con su vida, pero igualmente el no quería seguir en este mundo.

Se estaba recuperando si, pero lo hacia porque tenia que fingir, permanente estaba siendo vigilado, y psicoanalistas estaban visitándolo en su habitación para que hablara sobre lo ocurrido y sobre el porque, pero Joey no había dicho nada, que decir? Para que?, lo peor de todo es que le habían dicho que habían intentado encontrar a su padre pero hasta ahora no habían podido hacerlo, lo que explicaba el porque no había llegado a patearle el trasero, lo que no quería decir que no fuera a suceder, estaba esperando que llegara el momento ya que tarde o temprano se enteraría que estaba en el hospital y el porque, no quería ni pensar en lo que le haría.

-Seto-luego de un rato volvió a hablar

-Si? deseas algo?-respondió suavemente

-gracias-fue su única palabra

-por que?-pregunto desconcertado el CEO

-Por salvarme la vida-dijo simplemente sus hermosos ojos color miel observando fijamente las orbes azul oscuro de su compañero

-siempre cachorro.... siempre-finalizó Kaiba para luego inclinarse levemente hacia Joey y unir dulcemente sus labios, por ese instante Joey se permitió olvidar todos sus problemas para concentrarse solo en la increíble sensación de sus labios cubiertos por los de Seto.


	12. CAPITULO 12

**ALGO EN COMUN**

**CAP 12**

Priemro que nada tengo que pedirles disculpas a todos por la demora que he tenido, en verdad siento haberme tardado tanto, es mas si lo leen estoy segura que van a tener que leer los otros cap para recordar en donde habia quedado no?? ya que a mi tambien me suele pasar!!!! pero es que he estado y estoy con la facvu a mil, si bien por ahora tengo un par de dias de descanso que tecnicamente se me acaban mañana termino de rendir los finales el 20 de diciembre, jajaj si con la sidra y un pan dulce pero que se le va a hacer no???

bueno creo que a esta altura ya me he ganado su perdón ( realmente lo espero), asi que ahora paso a agradecer a todos los que además de haber leido mi fic se han tomado el tiempo para decirme tantas cosas lindas!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! espero que lo sigan haciendo!!!!!!!!!!!

ahhh si no nos vemos hasta después de las fiestas quiero decirles: muy felices fiestas y muy feliz año nuevo salgan diviertirse y no tomen mucho si?????

bueno muchos besos!!!!

JA NE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAP 12

Por que me siento asi, demonios, porque me hace eso cada vez que esta cerca de mi?, porque permito que lo haga? Si ya se perfectamernte lo que tengo que hacer, si ya se que tengo que desapacer de este mundo, porque? Porque lo evita? Porque se ha comportado asi?

Esto me esta matando, aun mas que las heridas que tengo en mis muñecas, porque el solo sentir su presencia a mi alrededor hace que olvide todo,pero que puedo esperar d e el? El no estará siempre a mi lado, ni siquiera lo esta ahora, solo dos besos, solo dos y mi vida parece que girara alrededor de el aun mas de lo que lo hacia antes.

Pero no debo dejar que esas estupideces me desvien de mi camino, pero es que ahora me encuentro tan confundiddo, o dios dame alguna señal de lo que debo hacer por favor, ya no puedo mas con esto.

Desde hace dias , mas precisamente desde que desperte, psicologos han estado visitándome como si ellos fueran a saber con todas su teorias que fue lo que hizo que hiciera lo que hice, ellos jamás podrían figurarse siquiera una parte de todo eso, y yo jamás les voy a decir palabra, nunca!!! Antes muerto o cerca!

Lo que mas me extraña, aususta porque no decirlo, es que mi padre no ha heho acto de presencia durante todo este tiempo, lo que , con todo el tiempo que he tenido aqui he podido sacar dos posibilidades al respecto, una es que no le haya impoitado que este aqui, y la otra que este en coma alcoholico y todavía no lo sepa, que es lo que seguro ha pasado, aunque tampoco les he dado la dirección de la casa y le he pedido a Seto....reayos Seto??? Pero es que acaso al no poder matar mi cuerpo mate el poco cerebro que la "gran" naturaleza me dio???Seto no, Kaiba...K A I B A le he pedido que no se lo diga ni a mis amigos y extrañamente no lo ha hecho..

Kaiba, realmente no lo entiendo, no puedo hacerlo, sus acciones me dicen que el siente algo a hacia mi, lo veo en sus ojos, pero no dice nada, si tan solo dejara de lado esa mascara que ha construido , yo se que quiere hacerlo, si tan solo pudiera verlo tratarme y hablame como le habla a Mokuba, con ese rostro tan bonito libre de toda mascara ..si tan solo, muchos sin tan solo para alguien que no tiene nada, es por eso que ya es muy tarde, muy tarde para que ni siquiera pueda pensar en que algo podria llegar a haber entre los dos.

El dia sexto a la tarde las peores pesadillas de Joey se hicieron realidad, el cachorro habia abandonado la terapia intensiva para ser acomodado en una habitacion privada que Kaiaba le estaba pagando, este ultimo se encontraba con el medico de Joey hablando sobre la condicion del mismo cuando una de las enfermeras se les hacerco corrirendo y recuperando el poco aliento que le quedaba a la pobre muchacha, esta les aviso que un hombre, aparantentemente el padre del paciente Wheeler habia llegado al hospital y que no sabian como habia pasado por alto a los guardias de la puerta del nosocomio y encontrandose en la habiatacion de su hijo lo habia golpeado salvajemente hasta que seguridad habia llegado y habia podido controlar al hombre y ponerlo bajo custodia hasta que llegase la policia.

Seto no habia escuchado la ultima frase ya que cuando la noticia de que el padre de joey habia llegado al hospital salio corriendo hacia el cuarto del cachorro encontrándolo encerrado en su cuarto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y trabando la puerta que tenia una ventana de cristal blindando por dentro con una silla; el pequeño cachorro estaba arrodillado en en el centro de la habitación, nadie sabia como habia sido que habian llegado a esa situación, pero era de esperarse luego de todos los inconvenientes que su padre habia ocacionado al tratar de sacarlo de su habiatacion, es por eso que habia quedado unos instantes a solas y caundo volvieron a chequear su estado se habian encontrado con que el muchacho estaba con un ataque de nervios que habia hecho que se encerrara en la habiatacion no dejando a nadie ingresar a esta.

-Joey-lo llamo Kaiba tratando de que su voz tuviera algo de serenidad pero inútilmente-por favor...dejanos ingresar..es importante- Kaiba finalizo acercandose a la puerta.

El pequeño cachorro que parecia no haber escuchaco las palabras de Kaiba al verlo hacercarse rapidamente comenzo a temblar, cayendo aun mas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Alejate de mi-grito Joey-no te das cuenta que no soy nada???-Voilvio a gritar respirando agitadamente-el tiene razon el tiene razon-comenzo a repetir incesantemente.

Kaiba abrio los ojos enormemente al escuchar tales palabras-no es cierto Joey, no lo es...no lo es.....- repondio el CEO perdiendo totalmente la compostura al observar al cachorro que se habia levantado y acercándose al espejo que estaba en la puerta del closet lo golpeo con su puño lacerándose y estallando ele spejo es muchos pedazos que cayeron alrededor de Joey.

Lentamente y conla mirada perdida Joey se arrodillo nuevamente, tomando uno de los trozos....

Kaiba no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, como era posible esto ahora si cuando lo habia dejado estaba tranquilo, nada que ver a lo que veia en su amado niño ahora... ese bastardo habia sido..algo le debiaa de haber dicho para que Joey estuviera a si.

Con todo eso en mente Kaiba comenzo a golpear desesperadamente con sus puños la puerta tratando de abrirla, Joey no podia hacerle eso otra vez el no lo permitiria.

-Joey no!!!!!!-grito Kaiba con todas su fuerzas-No puedes hacer esto!!!!!!!!

-por que no? Cual seria la diferencia??, acaso no vez que no soy nada?-esas pruguntas casi fueron hechas en un susurro y sin despegar la vista del trozo de vidrio que tenia en sus manos pero kaiba puedo oirlas gracias a que la puerta ya estaba medio abirta.

-claro que hay diferencia, joey la hay.....-este era el momento penso Kaiba, era ahora o nunca y aspirando mucho aire dijo las palabras que tenia atorada en su garaganta desde hacia mucho tiemnpo-la hay para mi joey..porque...yo te amo cachorro..no me dejes-fue todo lo que dijo Kaiba mienstras terminaba de abrir la pureta de la habiatacion y se hacercaba al estupefacto rubio que habia girado su cabeza para enocontrarse con los ojos azul oscuros de kaiba brillando como nunca nadie los habia visto, brillando de un amanera que Joey supo en ese instante que era solo para el, y dejo caer el trozo de vidrio, mientras kaiba lo abrazaba y lo alzaba para depositarlo nuevanemtne en la cama.

Y el rubio lloro, lloro en su pecho como lo habia hecho cuando habia estado en la mansión, pero ahora ese mismo pecho le ofrecia otra calidez,una calides mas personal mas intima y Joey se aferro de ella como un naufrago a su unico medio de vida.(frase tomada del fic de ccs el dolor de la primera vez!!! leanlo!!!)

Lentamente Kaiba abandono el abrazo cuando los medicos se hacercaron a joey para revisarlo, desgraciadamente esto no habia ayudado en nada a la situación de cachorro que fue trasladado al area amarilla del hospital, lugar que según le habian informado a Kaiba era para suicidas y solo trasladarian a Joey alli si este cometia otro intento de suicidio, al haberlo hecho ahora no podria ir a la mansión Kaiba como el CEO lo habia planeado desde un principio.

Pero por otro lado eso no era tan malo despues de todo, Joey no estaba mentalmente estable en estos momentos como para estar sin vigilancia constante, cosa que pasaria estando en la mancion y aqui podrian darle todo el apoyo que estaba necesitando, y por supuesto el le daria su apoyo tambien.

Le habian inyectado un calmante ni bien lo habia depositado en la cama, pero aun recordaba las ultimas palabras de Joey al caer bajo los efectos de la droga "yo tambien te amo" habia dicho el rubio y Kaiba habia tenido que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarlo delante de todas las personas que se encontraban a su alredor.

El doctor de Joey le habia in formado a Kaiba que Joey inmediatamente habia sido ingresado al ala amirlla del hospital, pero en una de las mejores habitaciones a pedido del CEO, y que en cuanto se recuperara del shock entraria a un tratamiento para sacarlo del cuadro de depresion severo que presentaba, y que dicho tratamiento duraba aproximadamente 6 meses a un año dependiendo de la respuesta de joey al mismo.

Pero lo que tambien preocupaba era la situacion legal de joey es decir, su padre no podia tenerlo, ya habia sido llevado detenido y sumandole a los problemas ocacionados en el hospçital el informe que los medicos habian hecho del muchacho rubio que indacaban maltrato su situacion habia empeorado aun mas por lo que pasaria en prision un buen tiempo y se le habia quitado la tenencia del muchacho definitivamente.

Kaiba tranquilizo al galeno debido a que no bien habia dejado a joey cuando lo habian llevado al area amarilla se habia comunicado con sus abogados y estos en estos moewntos estaban consiguiendo la guarda de joey, no habia ningun inconveniente al parecer por lo que sus abogados le habrian comentado.

Contodo todo resuelto, Joey descansando pacificamente en su nueva habitacion, el padre del cachorro encerrado, Kaiba se permitio abandonar el hospital e ir a su mancion a descansar un poco antes de volver a su trabajo en KC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yugi-trataba inutilmente una vez mas Yami-estoy seguro que el estara bien, seguro se ha sentido mortificado por la reaccion del otro dia y necesita de tiempo para pensar-

-no Yami,estoy seguro que algo a pasado-lloraba yugi recostado en su cama mientras Yami sentado a su lado "distraidamente" lo consolaba acariciandole la espalda-si algo llega a pasarle morire Yami, no puede pasarle nada!!! yo lo amo!!!!

Al Faraon las palabras de Yugi pesaron cual ladrillos en su cabeza, si bien el sabia de la adoracion que su pequeño aibu tenia con el rubio el escucharlo decirlo en voz alta fue lo peor, pero aunque el no pudiera tenerlo como deseaba por lo menos queria que fuera feliz, como odiaba a Joey por tener el amor de Yugi y no correspònderlo, lo que haria el si el rubio lo lastimase, lo que haria.......


	13. CAPITULO 13

ALGO EN COMUN

POR MILHARU

YU GI OH

SETO/JOEY

Acá estoy otra vez, el cap es corto lo se pero mi inspiración deja mucho que desear últimamente, igual a mí me gusta como esta quedando, creo que un poco mas dark de lo que yo había imaginado en un momento lo que me esta haciendo dudar de el final que había pensado en un principio, muchas cosas van a pasar y tengo que decirles que el destino de Joey ahora no es seguro.

Quiero agradecer a la gente que me ha escrito y me ha perdonado la tardanza que tenido en actualizar, muchas gracias!!!! Espero seguir contando con sus reviews!!! Ya que son los que me dan animo para continuar.

Bueno ahora si los dejo.

Espero que pasen un muy buen fin de año!!!!!!!

Los quiere mucho MILHARU!!!

Ya sabes si quieres escribirme pueden hacerlo a y mi dire de msm es 

Ahora si al fic

JA NE!

CAPITULO 13

Seto Kaiba ingreso a su mansión pasadas las 11 de la noche, en su rostro eran evidentes las horas de angustias transcurridas al igual que las múltiples noches sin dormir que había pasado en el hospital, había dejado mucho de lado por la preocupación de la vida y sobreviviencia de Joey y ahora que las cosas estaban controladas, no estaba solucionado el tema, pero al menos había dejado a Joey en el hospital, mas custodiado y profundamente dormido, los medicos se encargarían de su salud, no solo física sino psicológica también, lo único que el podía hacer era apoyarlo con su presencia, cosa que podría hacer mejor si descansaba, siendo esto lo que pretendía.

Para su sorpresa en la mansión no recibió respuesta alguna de su hermano, sino que en lugar de eso se encontró con que Louis, su ama de llave le entrego un pequeño disco que provenía de su pequeño hermano, kaiba se desesperó, que haría si algo le había pasado a Mokuba??, rápidamente se dirigió a su despacho y con manos temblorosas por la ansiedad procedió a hacer correr el vide en su laptop.

Mokuba apareció allí efectivamente, pero para su alivio nada le había ocurrido al pequeño, el video había sido grabado esa misma mañana, en el se podía observar:

-hola hermano-saludo el pequeño mientras se acomodaba en el sillón que se situaba al frente del gran escritorio en donde estaba sentado Kaiba-se que te preguntaras porque te envío este mensaje no?-pregunto el pequeño con una hermosa sonrisa.

A Kaiba cada vez se le hacia mas extraña la situación.

-hay hermano estos últimos días has estado en las nubes, pero yo lo entiendo, porque se lo que sientes por Joey jijijiji-el pequeño le soltó una bomba a su hermano aprovechando que este no podría tomar reprimendas debido a su ausencia-hace mucho que lo se Seto...y no sabes lo feliz que me hace-para ese entonces la mandíbula del mayor de los Kaiba estaba prácticamente por el suelo.

-cuando te atrape Mokub......-

-Hermano no preocupes no diré nada...y si estas pensando en vengarte tendrás que esperar..acaso no sabes que fecha es hoy???-el menor de los Kaiba señalo un almanaque que tenia a su lado y en donde había una fecha marcada en un circulo rojo.

Kaiba tardo unos instantes en asimilar lo que sus ojos observaban, de repente cayo en la cuenta....

-así es hermano-como si Mokuba hubiese estado leyendo la mente de su hermano contesto antes que este-hoy me tengo que ir nuevamente, sabes que mi estancia fue solo por los trámites que tenia que hacer para obtener los papeles....pero no te preocupes......-el pequeño seguía hablando

Soy un idiota pensó kaiba, con todo lo que había sucedido se había olvidado por completo de Mokuba, era el peor de los hermanos, como había podido hacer eso??, pero por otro lado porque no lo había llamado?? Estaría enojado??

-no hermano, no me he enojado-una vez mas Mokuba parecía haberle leído la mente, volviendo a provocar la mirada de asombro de su hermano mayor-y si no te llame fue simplemente porque tenias el móbil apagado-el pequeño sonrió ,mientras kaiba sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón su mobil observando que efectivamente estaba apagado.

Kaiba quiso patearse a si mismo, realmente el cachorro había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

-bueno hermano no te preocupes que mañana, o mejor dicho hoy porque imagino a la hora que habrás llegado a la casa te llamare para que hablemos, ahora tengo que irme, te quiero hermano, cuídate,...y cuida también a Joey-con eso dicho el pequeño le envió un sonoro beso y apago el video.

Kaiba quedo en la misma posición aun después de que el video había dejado de rodarse hacia unos instantes, Mokuba, su pequeño hermano había sabido antes que el mismo que amaba a joey, vaya que el pequeño era intuitivo...Kaiba no supo como pero se sentía extrañamente muy orgulloso de su pequeño hermano.

El CEO salió de su despacho para tomar una larga ducha y acostarse, mañana tendría muchas cosas por hacer.

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, el frió era casi insoportable, lo único que podía distinguir era una sombra, que lo cubría casi por completo, que se situaba sobre el, apretándolo fuertemente, lastimándolo, un aliento helado cerca de su oído mientras susurraba una y otra vez lo mismo:

-tu no eres nada mas que un pedazo de basura......

-tu solo sirves para hacerle la vida miserable a todos...

-no sabes hacer nada bien....

-fallas en todo .....

-hasta en algo tan simple como acabar con tu miserable vida

-acaso no te cansas de ser tan estúpido??

No sabia como salir, forcejeaba con aquel ser desconocido pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía lograr su libertad era inútil, y por si eso fuera poco la oscuridad amenazaba con engullirlo, Joey comenzó a llorar y gritar para poder salir, lo único que aun lo mantenía con fuerzas para querer liberarse era una pequeña luz azulada, que al contrario de lo que se pensaría era muy cálida....Joey seguía gritando y sacudiéndose para tratar de liberarse y poder llegar hasta esa luz.

La habitación de Joey se encontraba repleta de médicos y enfermeras, el muchacho estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, no pudiendo ser controlado.....

-traigan el tranquilizante-pidió el medico de Joey a una de las enfermeras, la mima salió corriendo en busca del mismo.

De repente Joey se tranquilizo en los brazos del enfermero que lo sostenía firmemente, pero aun estaba preso del ataque, se podía deducir fácilmente pues todavía estaba como ido del mundo, sus ojos abiertos fijos en un punto lejano

-SHHHH Joey no tengas miedo-llamo una voz que provenía desde la luz azul, Joey inmediatamente dejo de forcejear contra la sombra, ceso todo movimiento, la sombra también lo hizo.

-ven aquí, vuelve a mi Joey-pidió la voz que el conocía de algún lado, y sabia que tenia que llegar a ella, pero la sombra no lo dejaba.

-Joey tu puedes ven...tu vales mucho Joey..ven-

Eso solo basto para que Joey ignorara por completo lo que la sombra le decía constantemente, la sombra perdía su poder sobre Joey y este podía por fin comenzar liberarse, pero cuando estuvo por hacerlo la sombra lo tomo nuevamente y pudo ahora por fin ve r su rostro, el mismo rostro de Joey se transformo de terror ante la vista que tenia en frente, y la voz que reconocía proveniente de la sombra.......era su padre....y este una vez mas le decia:

-tu no eres nada mas que un pedazo de basura......

-tu solo sirves para hacerle la vida miserable a todos...

-no sabes hacer nada bien....

-fallas en todo .....

-hasta en algo tan simple como acabar con tu miserable vida

-acaso no te cansas de ser tan estúpido??

Joey comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse una vez mas asustando a los médicos y enfermeros que habían dejado de sujetarlo con fuerza debido a la inactividad del muchacho, Joey ahora lloraba con mas fuerza y balbuceaba incoherencias.

-no.....tu....no-.lloraba Joey, el medico de imediato le inyecto el sedante

-por que?.....por que??-repetía Joey una y otra vez mientras caiga presa de los efectos del sedante.

Los doctores salieron de la habitación de Joey moviendo sus cabezas en señal negativa, si esto seguía así el muchacho iba a perder la razón, era necesario realizar medida drásticas.


	14. CAPITULO 14

ALGO EN COMUN

POR MILHARU

YU GI OH

KAIBA/JOEY

Hola otra vez!!! Aca estamos una vez mas el capitulo 14 pueden creerlo? Ya estamos a algunos capitulos del final, algunos bastantes debo decir pero lentamente nos acercamos!!!!, quiero agradecer los reviews y mails que he tenido, ha habido personas que me has escrito y que me han dicho palabras hermosas, palabras que aunque suene trillado el decirlo me han hecho querer seguir escribiendo, es por ellos que quiero agradecerles muchas gracias!!!!! Todos ustedes gracias, este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes!!!!!

Ahora si no molesto mas!!!

Al fic

Ja ne!!!

CAPITULO 14

Los rayos de sol en su rostro hicieron que lentamente abriera sus ojos, sentía sus párpados muy pesados, además de tener un leve pero molesto dolor de cabeza, observando el cielorraso por unos instantes llegaron a su memoria fragmentos de la noche pasada, su miedo, su soledad ocasionaron que temblara ligeramente bajo las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, aparentemente algo había pasado la noche anterior, pero realmente no podía recordarlo completamente.

Algo entre toda esa maraña de confusión en su cabeza si recordaba bien, palabras hirientes, palabras dichas por su Padre, la persona quien le había dado la vida, palabras que traían la verdad consigo, palabras que oídas en labios de alguien mas no le hubieran ocasionado el dolor que le producieron al oírlas de su padre......ojos azules.....promesa de amor.

Eso también lo recordaba, esa voz, esa voz que lo llamaba, y que ahora podía identificar claramente....Kaiba....Seto...hasta en sus sueños se ocupaba de salvarlo, eso le había traído tranquilidad en todo ese mar de desolación que era su vida, eternos rivales si, quizás eterno amor también? Existía acaso eso? Existía acaso el amor? Podría confiar en Kaiba? Pero el no tenia nada mas que perder después de todo, quizás debería dejar que Kaiba le mostrara el amor que ya le había profesado, antes sin palabras, el día anterior con ellas, le había dicho que lo amaba.

Nunca había pensado ser merecedor del amor de alguien, nuca una caricia había habido en su vida, lo único que el deseaba era un poco de cariño, pero su padre en vez de ello lo golpeaba y su madre lo había abandonado.

Ahora Seto le ofrecía algo nuevo, quizás un nuevo comienzo, porque no aceptar?, por que no? Si nada tenia antes que perder por que no intentarlo por.....

-Estas despierto Cachorro-Joey salto literalmente de su cama al oír la voz del CEO que lo sacaba abruptamente de sus cavilaciones-lo siento...no quise asustarte Joey-se disculpo al ver el salto que Joey había dado al hablarle.

Joey por su parte había pasado del susto, a la vergüenza y luego a la sorpresa, el pensado en Kaiba y este apareciendo en su habitación, la mañana había adquirido un nuevo brillo, uno mas luminoso, Joey sonrió.....luego de mucho tiempo sonrió.

-No te preocupes....solo..no te oí entrar-se disculpo el rubio

-Joey te encuentras bien?-era innegable la preocupación de Kaiba , este lentamente se había acercado a la cama de joey y había depositado su mano en la mejilla de este, provocando el sonrojo de Joey.

-si, muy bien...solo...-Joey dudo, algo definitivamente había pasado anoche y el no lo recordaba-acaso ocurrió algo?-pregunto Joey confundido

-es normal que no lo recuerdes....los médicos me llamaron..dijeron que tuviste un ataque de pánico-las palabras de Kaiba salieron en un murmullo-de verdad te encuentras bien Joey?

-Lamento el haberte preocupado, realmente no recuerdo eso-confeso apenado Joey-pero hay algo que quiero decirte, algo que....-Joey fue interrumpido por el ingreso a la habitación de su medico junto con dos personas mas que el no conocía.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero es necesario que joey comience con la terapia en este momento-comenzó el dr de joey-ella es la Dra. Kogure-señalo el medico al apuntar a una anciana señora quien le sonreía con cariño.

-Buenos dias Joey, yo sere tu psicoanalista y nos veremos desde hoy todos los días-Joey solo asintió

-Y a mi derecha se encuentra el Sr. Cinto, el es el coordinador del grupo que se desarrolla dentro del hospital, el te explicara como se desarrollara el grupo y las tareas a realizar-finalizo el galeno

-bueno días Joey-saludo el sr. Cinto, obteniendo otro asentimiento por parte de Joey, realmente se estaba sintiendo incomodo con tantas personas y justo cuando el solo quería hablar con Kaiba.

-ahora los dejamos-el galeno había hablado una vez mas señalando que los que se retirarían de la habitación serian el mismo y Kaiba.

-bueno Joey, creo que tendremos que hablar mas tarde, cuando salga de la corporación pasare para que hablemos, si esta todo bien y me lo autorizan-diciendo esto y haciendo uso de su típico complejo de superioridad ante los demás se retiro de la habitación seguido por el galeno.

Joey solo lo observo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, siendo observado de cerca por alguien a su lado.

En el corredor Kaiba confronto al dr. El esperaba ver a Joey devastado al borde de un ataque, y sin embargo lo encontró incluso mejor que cuando lo había dejado la tarde anterior.

El galeno no tuvo respuesta para darle, aunque confiaba en que se tendrían mas tarde, cuando joey hubiera ido a terapia y su psicoanalista hablara con ellos.

En la habitación de Joey el que tomo la palabra primero fue el Sr, Cinto explicándole que el grupo en el que se encontraba estaba compuesto por otros 6 integrantes de aproximademente la misma edad que el, no habría mucho contacto entre ellos, norma del hospital(1), en la mañana iría a terapia con la Dra Kagoru, al inicio seria todos los días , conforme el tiempo pasara y según su progreso las horas descenderían , hasta que saliera del hospital para tratamiento ambulatorio.

Luego de la terapia, vendrían durante todo el día diversas actividades que ayudarían a su recuperación psicológica, como talleres de arte ect.

Las visitas estaban autorizadas todos los días durante dos horas a los familiares mas cercanos , pero siendo el caso especial de Joey, este prefirió que autorizaran solo a Kaiba su visita, poniendo especial énfasis en aclarar que si alguien mas venia a verlo no le dejaran ingresar, Joey no quería que ninguno de sus amigos lo viese en ese estado, sobretodo Yugi.

El Sr. Cinto se despidió dejando paso a la Dra Kogure para que iniciaran inmediatamente la terapia.

-bueno Joey se que te preguntaras como es esto no?-la anciana se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la cama, has estado alguna vez en terapia?-

-no –fue la corta respuesta de joey, que pretendía que dijera?

-se que te preguntaras que pretendo que me digas-la anciana sonreía dulcemente una vez mas al observar el asombrado y sonrojado rostro de Joey-no pretendo nada de ti muchacho, solo hablaremos, eso es todo, hoy por se la primera vez quiero saber como te encuentras, supe que tuviste una noche no muy tranquila no?-había algo en esa anciana y en la forma de tratarlo, que había hecho que Joey confiara instintivamente en ella.

-me encuentro bien-suspiro el rubio-la verdad no recuerdo que ocurrió.....solo parte de un sueño-finalizo Joey recostándose en su cama y observando perdidamente el exterior a través de su ventana.

-un sueño dices? Cuéntame lo que recuerdas.......

-No Yugi, hace días que no veo a Joey, fui hasta su casa el otro día pero una vecina me dijo que hacia unos días atrás se había enterado que el padre de Joey había sido arrestado, pero nada mas, de joey no sabia nada-Tristan tenia la misma cara de preocupación que sus amigos, todo reunidos en la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Joey.

-yo nos e por que no nos ha contactado, pensé que éramos sus amigos-Tea tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

-No hemos sabido nada de el en días, tendríamos que ir a la policía, esto me tiene muy pero muy preocupado....aunque hay alguien que quizás nos pueda ayudar a ubicarlo....Kaiba! el tiene los medios para encontrarlo antes que nadie, eso es!- Yugi había dado un salto de su silla asustando a todos.

/estas seguro aibu que el nos ayudara?/ pregunto Yami a través de su conexión mental

/el lo hará, aunque finja que es malo se que realmente no lo es Yami/

/muy bien, entonces andando/

Con la meta de ubicar a Kaiba partieron todos hacia Kiba corp

-Eso fue lo que ocasionó la crisis de ayer Joey?-hacia casi media hora que había iniciado la terapia, joey le había contado su sueño, o parte, lo que recordaba, le había contado acerca de la visita de su padre.

Joey no contesto la pregunta de la dra. Sus ojos se mostraban vidriosos y la psicoanalista supo que aun no era tiempo, así que opto por cambiar el tema abruptamente.

-y dime joey, ese apuesto muchacho que se encontraba aquí era un "amigo"?-hubo algo en la palabra amigo que hizo que Joey se sonrojara completamente.

"no tan lejos como supuse" pensó la dra con una sonrisa

-se podría decir-contestó aun sonrojado, de repente sus manos se habían tornado sudorosas, acaso alguien había subido la calefacción?

-y por que se podría decir? Acaso antes lo eran y ahora no?

-es una larga historia en realidad-

-el tiempo es el que nos sobra Joey, pero si me permites decirte esta intromisión, ya creo que este muchacho te quiere mas que como un amigo-los ojos de la dra tenían una extraña chispa

De repente la atención de joey estaba puesta en la dra. Sus ojos brillando en una nueva forma, con vida.

-que le ha hecho pensar en ello?-pregunto Joey tratando de sonar casual y no lográndolo

-la forma en la que te mira querido, es muy simple el darse cuenta-

-el me ha dicho que me ama-la galena se sorprendió ante la confesión,

Hasta esa hora la terapia había sido casi con monólogos por parte de Joey, aunque estaba bien por ser la primera vez, ella veía algo especial en este hermoso muchacho, algo que la movía a querer ayudarlo para que saliera adelante.

Ahora si tenían una conexión por donde empezar, recién ahora la terapia había comenzado.

(1) supe que en los grupos de suicidas no se permite que los integrantes del mismo formen lazos de amistada entre ellos por el riego mismo que ello trae consigo, al ser tan inestables emocionalmente la muerte de uno de ellos puede ocasionar que los otros que habían hacho amistad con el suicida que se suicido cometan también suicidio, es por ello que mantienen el contacto al mínimo, bueno por lo menos eso es lo que encontré al investigar un poco.


	15. CAPITULO 15

ALGO EN COMUN

CAPITULO 15

Por MILHARU

Joel/Seto

CAPITULO 15

Su cabeza le dolía, pero aun así debía ir la empresa, había dejado de lado su compañía demasiado tiempo y debía poner en orden muchas cosas que de seguro se habían acumulado en su ausencia, era a veces muy pesado tener que estar rodeado de inútiles a su lado, aun cuando en los diplomas que presentaban se los reconocía como muy calificados.

El dolor aumentaba, era mejor que nadie se le cruzara, ya que se dirigía a encerrarse en su despacho como alma que lo llevaba el diablo, para su suerte, no pudo llegar a su objetivo ya que ni bien bajo de su limusina y despidió a su chofer con un gruñido en lo que el pobre hombre solo atino a acelerar he irse lo mas rápido que podía de la vista de su enojado empleador, fue interrumpido por la burlona voz del faraón.

"vaya Kaiba veo que tu humor a mejorado desde la ultima vez que te vimos"el sarcástico comentario había sido mas fuerte que la voluntad de Yami para dejarlo retenido en sus labios, pero la mirada suplicante de Yugi hizo que se contuviera de decir mas cosas ya que estaban allí para pedirle un favor a kaiba y esa no era la forma de conseguirlo, el faraón se mordió la lengua ante la respuesta de Kaiba.

"para basuras como esa y como tu en las que no valen la pena que mi humor decaiga mas los trato con dulzura, o acaso no has visto que ni la pena vales para que me moleste por las insignificancias que dices?"la voz monótona y sin sentimiento de Kaiba parecía estar cortando casa una de las palabras que decía, sus ojos mas fríos que nuca.

Esto era lo que kaiba quería evitar, encontrarse con idiotas como esos que le hicieran perder su tiempo, aun no entendía como Joey los soportaba, o quizás esa había sido una de las razones para llevarlo a hacer lo que había hecho, moviendo hacia ambos lados su cabeza trato de sacar de su mente esos pensamientos, y aunque lo logró con el movimiento también logro que el dolor se acrecentara, al igual que su mal humor.

"Kaiba-kun, lamento molestarte pero queríamos pedirte un favor.es qu....."la suplica de Yugi a la mitad , cortado por ahora si la furiosa voz de Kaiba

"Pero acaso crees que soy de la beneficencia?, que te ha hecho pensar que yo voy a desperdiciar algo de mi tiempo en hacerles un favor?, sobre todo cuando ustedes ni siquiera me soportan" cierto era que Kaiba sabia que cuando yugi decía que lo consideraba un amiga no mentía del todo pero los demás no lo soportaban como el a ellos entonces para que mentir al respecto

"bueno tu mismo te lo has ganado ricachon"fue la replica de Tristan

"si me lo he ganado entonces lárguense de aquí perdedores, o es necesario que llame a seguridad para que los saque?"

"es Joey kaiba kun..."

La voz quebrada de Yu gi pronunciando el nombre del cachorro fue suficiente para parar en seco la dura replica del CEO, por fin los esos ilusos se habían preocupado lo suficiente como para ir a buscar a Joey, el desagrado de Kaiba por ellos creció aun mas cuando llego a la conclusión de que si hubiese sido por ellos Joey ya estaría muerto en esos momentos.

"que pasa con el perro"-pregunto Kaiba sin que en su tono de voz hubiese algo de preocupación involucrada, como si de lo que estuvieran hablando no significara algo de importancia para el.

"hace días que no sabemos nada de el, ni siquiera Shisuka ha tenido noticias"esta vez fue Tristan quien respondió

"y..y.. pensamos en ir a la policía..pero luego...sabemos que tu puedes tener mejores posibilidades que ellos pera encontrarlos...por favor Kaiba kun te lo suplico"Yu gi no pudo detener mas las lagrimas, que ahora caían por sus mejillas, el corazón de Yami se estrujo ante la vista, como hubiera deseado el ser el dueño de la preocupación de su aibu.

"y si accedo a ayudarlos, me van a dejar en paz y no voy a verlos por aquí mas?"Kaiba debía preguntarle a Joey y los doctores de este que era que lo querían hacer al respecto, aunque ya sabia la respuesta de Joey pero era mejor volver a preguntar, después de todo eran sus amigos y el los quería mucho, por otra parte si accedía tenia como premio el no ver mas a esos estúpidos, definitivamente su dolor de cabeza disminuía.

"de enserio kaiba kun?... de enserio no ayudaras?"la voz incrédula de Yugi era secundada por la mirada atónita de los demás. Si bien habían accedido a acompañar a Yugi a pedirle ayuda a Kaiba estaban seguros de que el arrogante CEO no los ayudaría.

"y por que lo haces Kaiba?"siseo Yami aun incrédulo de las intenciones del ojiazul "sabemos que tu odias a Joey"

"digamos"comenzó con una sonrisa sarcástica..kaiba era muy buen actor y el incentivo de humillar a los amigos de Joey lo ayudaba "que me gusta ayudar a cachorros desvalidos".

Y con ello dicho dio media vuelta e ingreso a la empresa cerrando las puertas detrás de el, los demás allí parados atónitos en un grado que les impedía sentirse heridos por las ultimas palabras de CEO.

"Y bueno Joey has pensado en que le vas a responder ?o ya le has dicho algo?"la dulce voz de la Señora era tan reconfortante que Joey no tenia miedo en hablar con ella, es mas se sentía aliviado al poder compartir eso con alguien mas.

"yo...yo..pensaba decirle que..que también me gusta, pero justo en ese momento ustedes entraron..y no pude"el sonrojo de Joey era maravillosamente dulce.

"bueno Joey no debes perder la oportunidad, tu sabes que el te hará bien, quizás es a el a quien necesitas para ponerte bien...para que encuentres la razón de vivir que has perdido muchacho..pero igual el tratamiento debes continuarlo, estas muy lejos de estar bien y si deseas estar con el debes poner el 100 por cien en ello."la anciana se habia puesto muy seria aunque conservaba la dulzura.

"si señora, tratare de hacerlo"

"sabes Joey, no solo es por ti muchacho, si van a estar juntos, deberás pensar muy bien en tus pasos a seguir, por que tus decisiones afectaran de sobremanera a ese muchacho....no tienes idea cuanto....hasta puede ser peligroso Joey"

"por que lo dice?"Joey se había intrigado de sobremanera al escuchar eso, porque habría de ser peligroso?

"mira Joey no se si me corresponde a mi decirlo, pero como el muchacho de quien estas enamorado te importa te contare porque, Joey el también ha sido suicida"dijo la anciana con lentitud

La boca de Joey abierta, sus ojos casi fuera de sus lo sabe usted?" fue lo único que pudo articular dificultosamente

"Bien, como pacientes que eres y siendo ese muchacho la única persona que has autorizado a visitarte tenia que estar segura, el ha estado bien desde hace varios años, pero con antecedentes de ese tipo uno nunca puede estar seguro, el ha podido sobreponerse porque a basado su existencia en su hermano... y estoy seguro de que tu también ocupas un lugar muy importante en su vida es por eso que si vas a tomar esto enserio deberás ayudarte y ayudarlo..sino por favor déjalo ....estamos de acuerdo?"la anciana al ver los ojos del rubio se acerco para abrazarlo, eran demasiadas cosas en las que pensar pero debia de ser directa en todo era la mejor y unica forma.

"si señora"Joey tragando la duras noticias de su amigo? "lo haré....hemos terminado por hoy?"Joey estaba visiblemente agotado

"Si muchacho, es mejor que ahora descanses, me imagino que mas tarde ese muchacho vendrá a verte, nos vemos luego Joey"y con eso dicho la mujer se retiro de la habitación.

Joey se quedo allí, tendido en su cama, mil cosas pasando por su mente, aparentemente las cosas habían sido peor para Seto de lo que el había imaginado, ahora su vida no solo era de el para hacer lo que el quería, ahora que Seto había declarado su amor su vida también era importante para otra persona, y eso en vez de incomodarlo, absurdamente lo hizo sentir importante, querido, era un hermoso sentimiento, Joey lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta caer en un sueño tranquilo que hacia mucho que no tenia, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Abrió sus ojos varias horas después, por la ventana se veía el cielo rozado, signo inequívoco de que la noche se estaba acercando, una mano en su frente para sacar su cabello del rostro lo sorprendió, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al girarlo y enfrentar a la persona dueña de esa mano, era Seto.

"Buenas tardes cachorro"saludo con un dulce tono Kaiba, le quedaba tan bien ese tono de voz pensó Joey

"Hola"la voz de joey inundada de sueño

"veo que estas mejor..cachorro..descansaste bien"esos ojos azules eran realmente hermosos, podría perderse en ellos por siempre que no le importaría

"Seto yo...yo....también te quiero"Joey pensó que ese era el momento o nunca, mejor era decirlo de frente, y la recompensa que tuvo fue la el rostro totalmente sonrojado y shokeado de Kaiba, de seguro que Seto no se esperaba eso.

"Joey....yo...yo.."quien hubiera pensado que llegaría el día en que viera a Kaiba tartamudear

"también me quieres?"completo la oración Joey, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, quizás nuca se había sentido así

"si Joey también te quiero.....te quiero"la sonrisa de Kaiba era increíble, sus ojos se habían suavizado, era un espectáculo hermoso, y Joey deseo ver de ahora en adelante ese rostro, ese hermoso rostro otra vez.

Ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, siendo lo único que necesitaban ambos en ese momentos, necesitaban compartir ese calor, era una felicidad completa. Aun abrazados Joey levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el de Kaiba que tenia los ojos cerrados, admirando ese rostro levanto una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla, tan suave como el había imaginado, Kaiba abrió sus ojos para observarlo.

"Seto"susurro Joey "debemos hablar......"


	16. CAPITULO 16

ALGO EN COMUN

YU GI OH

KAIBA/JOEY

POR: MILHARU

Ejem...se que tendría que esconderme debajo de una piedra que estar hablándoles...de enserio pido mil disculpas pero recién ayer me entregaron mi computadora, la pobrecita estaba muerta y como no podía pagar todo lo que le quería hacer la tuve tirada un mes en el servis...de enserio Gomen!

Otra cosa una de las personas que me han escrito me dijo que hacia mucho que no contestaba los reviews, no es que no quiera hacerlo sino que tenia pensado y se me ocurrió como en el capitulo 3 el dedicarles a ustedes, las personas que se han tomado un minuto en sus vidas para escribirme y hacerme feliz un ultimo capitulo del fic para agradecerles uno por uno su gentileza, si no les gusta la idea por favor me avisan y les contesto a todos en el próximo chap!

Finalizo, saben tengo una meta acá, y es el llegar a los 100 reviews, en el foro ando cerca yo creo que lo logro, a ver si ustedes por acá me ayudan también que dicen si?

Un saludo grandote desde Argentina!

Al fic entonces!1

Ja ne!

CAPITULO 16

El silencio había caído entre los dos muchachos luego de que Joey aun abrazado a Kaiba pronunciara aquellas palabras, por un lado el muchacho rubio sabia que había llegado el momento de decirle por fin a Seto que el también lo quería, que estaba dispuesto a recuperarse por el, si es que aun el muchacho de ojos azules tenia la paciencia para esperarlo, ya que ambos sabían que el camino a recorrer aun era muy largo, y sabían también que resultaría muy difícil para ambos el hacerlo, el superar con éxito todos los obstáculos.

En su mente todavía vividas estaban las palabras que la Dra. --- como el muchacho de quien estas enamorado te importa te contare porque, Joey el también ha sido suicida--- Seto también había sido suicida era por eso que desde un principio lo había ayudado, pero también habían otras palabras que pesaban en su conciencia, palabras que le habían hecho el decidirse por fin a encarar una nueva etapa de su vida con el, por sus palabras, el deseo que tuvo para que se quedara en este mundo y no partiera, era cierto que no recordaba con exactitud lo que había sucedido pero en su mente había un fragmento que jamás nadie le quitaría:

"joey..porque...yo te amo cachorro..no me dejes" le había dicho Kaiba

Y eso era mucho, demasiado, siendo el una persona a a la que siempre le habían tenido lastima que alguien valorara su vida de esa forma lo llenada de alegría, alejaba una parte de la oscuridad que siempre lo había rodeado.

"Seto..."hablo Joey en un susurro aun abrazado al CEO "hable con la doctora...y ella me contó" Joey sabia muy bien que no era bueno andando con rodeos por lo que decidió ir al grano de una vez por todas pero eso no quería decir que tenia que mirarlo a los ojos al hacerlo, por lo que afianzo su abrazo a la cintura de kaiba aun mas sintiendo el estremecimiento del otro muchacho cuando al fin entendió que era lo que la dra. Le había contado a Joey

"...ya veo" fue la austera respuesta de Kaiba, Joey en su posición no podía ver la mirada de tristeza de Seto.

Si la dra le ha contado eso significa que no quiere que vea a Joey y a pesar de que el corresponde mis sentimientos si el me lo pide me alejare...aunque duela...me alejare

"por ello ella debe querer que me aleje de ti no es verdad?" Kaiba dio voz a su pensamiento

"claro que no Seto" sonrió levemente joey esta vez dejando la calidez del pecho del moreno "aunque no creas ella se preocupo por ti..es por ello que me lo contó..ella me dijo que la decisión que yo tomara nos afectaría a ambos y que debía cuidar de ti...y Seto si tu me dejas...yo quisiera cuidar de ti...si tu me tienes paciencia"finalizo joey suavemente, el comprendería perfectamente que Seto no le tuviera la paciencia necesaria para esperar por el.

La repuesta de Kaiba no fue en palabras...lentamente atrajo a Joey hacia si uniendo por fin sus labios...el beso...profundo ...total...que sellaba por fin y sin palabras que pudieran ser mal interpretadas ...el beso tan esperado...su primer beso...y no un simple roce de labios..la promesa de recuperación...la promesa de la espera incondicional...la promesa de amor.

Poco después se separaron, ambos sonrojados y jadeantes...una leve sonrisa que acompañaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas " nuestro primer beso Seto" ahogo Joey tomando esta vez al morocho en sus brazos se sentía tan bien el tenerlo así, aun Seto kaiba abierto, quien hubiera pensado que seria exactamente el un perro callejero quien lograría lo que muchos ni siquiera se atrevían soñar.

Con el..con Seto no tendría que pretender ser alguien que no era..no tendría que estar fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía, podría estar triste si quería, podría estar de mal humor si quería, pero seria el mismo, el verdadero joey.

"cachorro...no estas enojado?...digo por que no te había contado nada" Seto estaba extrañado ante el silencio de joey al respecto, al había intuido que le preguntaría, le pediría alguna explicación. Después de todo el lo había hecho al poco tiempo de encontrarlo en la fabrica.

"mira Seto" hablo joey muy seriamente apartando suavemente al otro muchacho de su pecho para poder observarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba, era muy extraño el ver a Joey a si de serio "Seto...jamás ...y escúchame bien jamás podría estar molesto contigo por ello...si tu no me habias contado fue porque se que es algo muy personal...amor" agregando esa ultima palabra con un gran sonrojo en su rostro al que Seto amo, escuchar esa palabra para Kaiba fue un sueño hecho realidad "creo que si hay alguien que puede entender el porque de no querer decirlo soy yo...y se que cuando tu estés listo saldrá de ti el contármelo... sin presiones Seto"finalizo joey abrazando nuevamente a Kaiba

El Ceo quedo tan asombrado por las palabras de Joery que ni cuenta se había dado que estaba en los brazos de su cachorro nuevamente y menos de que de sus ojos habían comenzado a caer lagrimas...lagrimas que el pensaba que ya no tenia mas...que había gastado en aquellos años en que vivió con su padrastro,. Joey lo había sorprendido una vez mas, jamás hubiera imaginado que habría de ser comprendido de esa manera.

El tiempo había parecido detenerse para los jóvenes que en un tierno abrazo habían dejado que sus pensamientos tomaran posesión de ellos, afuera de la oscura habitación la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad, la gente caminaba lentamente por las frías calles de Domino City para por fin poder llegar a sus hogares luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, nadie sin embargo se había enterado que dentro de ese hospital, en el ala en donde casi no hay esperanza para ninguno de los pacientes que en ella habitan un joven, a quien la vida no había hecho mas que golpearlo tenia ahora a alguien con quien sobrellevar la dura carga que en su corazón había.

Alguien quien con su amor le mostraría que podría haber felicidad para el, y que a su vez el podría darle felicidad a alguien, su persona hacia feliz a otro ser humano...y lo mejor de todo es que no cualquier ser humano...sino...a.su maravilloso... Seto.

Aun en el silencio de esa habitación, en el calor generado por sus brazos entrelazados y por la suavidad de la textura del cabello de Kaiba bajo su mejilla, joey volvió a pronunciar "Te amo Seto...de veras te amo"

(me canse que nunca me salga el cambio de escena carajo)

La mañana siguiente y para sorpresa de la anciana Dra, joey había relatado lo sucedido y la firme decisión que había tomado de tratar y poner todo de si para mejorar.

"es excelente lo que escucho Joey, realmente me alegra el que hayas aclarado todo con el muchacho...así que ya que ese aspecto esta aclarado es hora de que nos enfoquemos en ti Joey si?" la anciana otra vez había adquirido un aire de seriedad que le dijo a joey que era muy importante la cuestión.

"si señora"asintió joey igual de serio

Durante los días siguientes casi no había podido ver a Seto, debido al régimen de internacion, solo tenia tres días a la semana para recibir visitas y a pesar de que el CEO no se perdía ninguno de esos días, para ambos muchachos realmente era poco el tiempo así que lo aprovechaban al máximo.

El miedo que en joey comenzó a surgir era que al poder ver tan poco a su novio este quizás se cansara de el y ese miedo lo estaba carcomiendo el había previsto que seria difícil pero nunca había imaginado que tanto, las pequeñas muestras de sonrisas que joey había mostrado los primeros días en que el y el Ceo habían por fin aclarado su situación se estaban haciendo menos frecuentes, y este cambio fue inmediatamente notado por la Dra kogure.

"Joey hace 10 días que has comenzado con mi terapia y aunque se que es muy pronto para decirte que has mejorado, puedo aventurarme a decirte muchacho que te conozco bastante bien...es por ello que se que hay algo que te preocupa y lo que desearía es que pudieras compartirlo conmigo...para ver si puedo ayudarte a solucionarlo...Joey...acaso puedes hablarme al respecto?..." la anciana dra no se caracterizaba por las evasivas por lo que una vez que Joey había ingresado a su despacho para la sesión del día había decidido hablar sobre el asunto que la preocupaba.

Había sido paciente por unos días para darle a Joey la posibilidad de que trajera el mismo el tema a colación pero pasado el tiempo y al ver que el muchacho no lo hacia la buena dra. Decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Por otra parte Joey no había esperado tal sinceridad, por decirlo de alguna forma, realmente a la dra, había que darle crédito, a pesar de que el mismo no había querido esconder nada, sus miedos no le parecían lo suficientemente relevantes como para exponerlos en la sesión, hasta ahora habían estado hablando de su infancia, de su madre y sobretodo de su adorada hermana, así como también de Seto.

Joey sonreía internamente cuando pensaba que si Seto llegara a enterarse de que era frecuentemente tema de conversación en su terapia lo mataría, ver su rostro al enterarse seria divino, aunque ese hermoso rostro vendría acompañado de unas manos alrededor de su cuello y esa parte el no quería experimentarla, por lo que su Koi no sabría nada de su inclusión en los temas de la terapia.

Tal epifanía había hecho que joey se perdiera en sus pensamientos fijando su vista en un punto detrás de la dra, esta al ver eso aclaro su garganta para traerlo lo mas delicadamente posible a la realidad...funciono.

El sonrojo de joey fue divino al darse cuanta que se había perdido en el recuerdo de su koi "lo lamento dra" fue la disculpa que acompaño al sonrojo

"bueno joey veo que a Seto siempre lo tienes presente no?...pero que te parece si seguimos con la sesión de hoy..ya que por lo que se hoy vendrá a verte no es así?..."la anciana le sonrió.. "dime Joey que es lo que te ha estado perturbando?"

"bueno...dra...usted vera...yo...yo no si"el problema era ridículo y le daba vergüenza el decirlo...peor aun quizás hasta le diría que no había problema...tenia vergüenza...no podía decirle.

"joey...Joey...mira se que te avergüenza decirlo" al anciana sonrió al rostro perplejo de el mucho rubio " y no joey, no leo tu mente como quizás estés pensado...el sonrojo que tienes te delata muchacho...pero sabes..tu puedes decirme lo que sea Joey...estoy aquí para ayudarte no para reírme ni juzgarte...porque no pruebas y veras que podremos solucionar juntos el problema que te aqueja" la anciana era muy buena...joey tenia que reconocerlo..quizás ella podría ayudarlo

"en realidad Dra. No se si hay un problema...o quizás yo..no lo se" Joey se levanto de su asiento encaminándose hacia la ventana desde donde la cual podía ver las copas de los árboles desnudas por el frió reinante.

"bien joey si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte" fue lo ultimo que dijo la anciana antes de que pacientemente quedara en silencio a la espera de la confesión del muchacho, quizás esta sesión no fuera útil después de todo, si joey no contaba su problema no podrían avanzar, pero ella no podía presionarlo mas de lo que lo había hecho, ahora todo dependía de joey.

"Yo no se si Seto tendrá la paciencia para esperarme hasta que el tratamiento termine...no lo se doctora..." joey despegaba su melancólica miraba por primera vez del ventanal para posarla en el rostro de la dra. "yo no se que haría si el no la tuviera dra. Y eso me preocupa"

"mira Joey" comenzó la dra doctora suavemente " es un miedo muy lógico el que tu tienes., ...sabes que tu relación no es normal"ante la mirada apenada de Joey la doctora se apresuro a decir "no Joey, no me refiero al hecho de que ambos sean hombres muchacho...me refiero a que no pueden estar tanto tiempo juntos como ustedes lo desean"

"eso quiere decir que no tenemos futuro entonces...es eso?" Joey ahora habia tomado asiento enfrente de la anciana y su mirada estaba concentrada en el sueloo bajo sus pies.

"no joey..no es eso lo que quiero decir...solo el tiempo, el tiempo...y ustedes mismos dirán si lo que dices es verdad o no...lo que yo quiero decir es que esta bien que te sientas así...esta bien que sientas...es hora que lo hagas Joey...pero sabes...ahora que estas en una relación...y que esa persona te ha dicho que corresponde tus sentimientos mi concejo es que lo hables con el joey, la relación es de a dos muchacho y los dos se solucionaran las cosas sabes?" la anciana se levanto de su asiento para acercarse al cabizbajo muchacho y tomar sus manos entre las de ellas "hablaras con el joey?"

"sabe doc"susurro Joey observándola fijamente "creo que tiene razón ...lo haré" finalizo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Seto llego a golpe de las 3 de la tarde, sin imaginar nada sobre las preocupaciones de Joey, estaba contento debido a que en los pocos días en que había podido visitar a joey había visto mas y mas sonrisas de su novio y eso para el era lo mejor.

Se sentía solo, la mansión estaba desolada sin la presencia de su hermano por allí para traer algo de felicidad a esa gran casa...por lo menos lo tranquilizaba el hecho del que el pequeñín estaba por regresar de su viaje y además las constantes llamadas que le hacia sin falta día tras día eran un bálsamo de tranquilidad para el, su hermano merecía toda la felicidad que el pudiera darle para que no creciera como el, su meta en la vida había sido el impedir que su hermano fuera siquiera parecido a el.

Pero Mokuba en todos sus llamados lo que menos hacia era contarle como la estaba pasando, sino que lo único que hacia día tras día era preguntarle como estaba el, que pasaba con joey, le pedía que se cuidara que descansara bien, que no trabajara de mas, ya empezaba a dudar sobre quien era le hermano mayor allí.

Llego hasta la habitación que buscaba, en sus manos un pequeño objeto con un moño que lo adornaba, antes de ingresar a la misma comprobó que su apariencia estuviera en perfectas condiciones,... lo estaba.

"Seto! Llegaste!" fue la alegre bienvenida de joey, quien se acercó a su koi y le beso suavemente en los labios

"hola joey" Kaiba lo abrazo " lamento llegar tarde pero unos clientes demoraron mas de lo esperado, pero por suerte puede interrumpir la junta hasta mañana."

"no Seto" fue la repuesta de joey separándose de los brazos del CEO y mirándolo

"no?" fue la confundida respuesta "no que Joey?"

"no lo hagas...no pospongas tu trabajo...por lo menos no por mi" Joey no pudo sostener la mirada herida de su novio

"por que no? Por que me dices eso?"la voz de Kaiba se había tornado dura

"Seto...tu tienes responsabilidades..tienes una gran empresa que manejar...y no deberías dejarla de lado por mi...eso es todo" Joey pudo reunir la fuerza necesaria para poder subir su mirada hasta toparla con unos ojos azules que lo impactaron en cuanto a su intensidad...si...Seto estaba molesto con el "perdóname Seto"se apresuro a decir joey "se que no tengo derecho a decirte que hacer...yo solo..."

"tu solo que? Joey" fue la cortante respuesta "que mas debo hacer para demostrarte que te quiero? Para que me creas?" las palabras eran en voz baja pero estaba cargadas de algo de enojo con tristeza

"sabes que nada Seto...yo te creo..pero.."Joey no pudo continuar, sabia que estaba mandando al diablo su relación con el CEO

"mira Joey si lo que deseas es una explicación...te la daré...cancele la reunión porque me moría de ganas de estar contigo...es tan difícil de entender...estaba allí sentado, junto a un montón de imbeciles que quierian demostrarme que ellos también pueden crear cosas como yo y lo peor de todo es que estaban fallando miserablemente...pero mi mente..mi mente no estaba con ellos..estaba aquí, contigo,...extrañándote...joey y...y...y yo nunca me había sentido asi..nunca...y debo confesar que no es un sentimiento que me incomode...al contrario...por que se que tu también querías estar conmigo"Kaiba se detuvo para tomar aire se notaba que lo que estaba diciendo le costaba trabajo.

Pero en ningún momento había despegado su vista de la de joey, embelesado con su rostro, con el mar de expresiones que por el mismo habían cruzado mientras hablaba lo que le hacia mas fáciles las cosa y sobre todo por el hecho de que ahora silenciosas lagrimas descendían por el.

"sabia que tu estabas aquí...esperándome..y no lo soporte mas...fue por eso que lo hice...si joey, tengo una empresa que manejar..pero cachorro te aseguro que puedo hacerlo perfectamente..lo hago desde los 11 años y el cancelar una junta para estar con mi novio no me hará menos capaz de ello" sonrió autosufiencientemente, una de las cosas que mas le gustaba era su superioridad ante los demás y el dedicar tiempo a su hermano y a su novio no lo iba a afectar en lo mas mínimo "joey tu preocúpate solo en mejorar y déjame a mi lo demás" finalizo Kaiba para acercarse a Joey una vez mas y estrecharlo en sus brazos " harías eso por mi?...y lo mas importante...por ti?."

" Si Seto lo haré...pero Seto si tu ...si tu...te cansaras de esperarme...de esperar a que el tratamiento finalice..por favor no dudes en decírmelo" susurro el rubio en el pecho de kaiba

"que?"fue la repuesta atónita

"si Seto, yo se que esta relación no es normal y no me refiero al hecho de nuestros sexos...sino a que no podemos hacer cosas normales porque yo estoy aquí..por eso si tu te cansaras..."Joey no pudo finalizar, sus labios se encontraban presionados contra los de Kaiba, un beso profundo...desesperado...lleno de necesidad.

"no me digas eso Joey...nunca...porque...nosotros no necesitamos hacer lo que hacen los demás y no me canso de ti Joey...eres alguien del cual nadie puede cansarse...acaso no lo sabias...eres...complicado" finalizo el CEO con una media sonrisa que hizo soltar a Joey una pequeña risa...esa risa que Seto había estado buscando.

"gracias Seto...creo"

"ah...me olvidaba...tengo algo para ti Joey" Kaiba le alcanzo a joey la pequeña cajita que había estado sosteniendo desde que había llegado "toma..espero que te guste"

Joey abrió la cajita y dentro dela misma se encontraban entrelazadas dos medallitas simbolizando un pequeño dragón blanco de ojos azules y un pequeño dragón de ojos rojos, que a pesar de encastrar perfectamente la una con la otra podían ser separadas en dos.

Tomándola en sus manos joey procedió a separarlas para encontrarse que en la mitad que simbolizaba el dragón de ojos azules tenia gravada una inscripción con el nombre de SETO y que la parte que simbolizaba el ojos rojos una inscripción que decía JOEY.

"son...son...hermosas Seto" susurro Joey incrédulo de tan hermoso detalle

"sabes joey...hoy estas mas elocuente que nunca" sonrió Kaiba recibiendo una mirada de enojo fingido por parte del rubio "como no teníamos nada nuestro pensé que seria un buen detalle...me alegra que te haya gustado...el medio corazón me había parecido muy trillado"

"tienes razón Seto fue muy buena tu elección" dijo joey mientras que tomando al ojos rojos que tenia su nombre procedió a rodear a Kaiba para quedar de espaldas a este y así colocarle la medallita y luego alcanzarle al ojos azules para que se la pusiera alrededor de su cuello, solo que Seto lo hizo de frente sin quitar un momento su vista de esos ojos mieles que tanto le gustaban.

"Joey odio interrumpir esto pero debo decirte algo" Kaiba se sentó en la cama de el rubio para luego pedirle que se sentara a su lado "joey ayer tus amigos fueron a verme a la empresa...me pidieron ayuda para poder ubicarte...y aunque tu sabes que no puedo estar en una misma habitación junto con ellos y no matarlos en el medio...debo decirte que estaban muy preocupados"

"les dijiste algo?" fue la austera pregunta de Joey

"sabes que no...tu me lo pediste..te lo comento porque tendrías que hacer algo al respecto"

"y decirles que Seto eh?" Joey se levanto bruscamente "decirles hola muchachos...saben quise matarme pero no se preocupen no lo logre...eso?...no quiero verlos...no quiero" Joey había levantado bastante la voz, por su parte Seto había estado previendo esa reacción, estaba seguro que la tendría, después de todo Joey siempre seria Joey y el Joey que el amaba era muy orgulloso, pero el no podía ocultarle el hecho de que sus amigos lo habían estado buscando

" se a que te refieres Joey..cálmate...solo quería decírtelo porque no quería ocultarte nada...pero igualmente tendrías que hacerles saber que estas bien...que dejen de buscarte y que cuando estés listo los llamaras...si no quieres hacerlo personalmente los podrías llamar...o hasta escribirles una carta..no lo se joey eso debes decidirlo tu" Finalizo en su monótono susurro Kaiba

"tienes razón Seto...yo lo lamento...no quise actuar así...pero no quiero verlos...de enserio que no quiero" joey se había arrodillado y apoyado su cabeza en las piernas de Kaiba quien de inmediato había comenzado a acariciarle el cabello.

"lo se Joey...te entiendo"

Se que tengo que enfrentarlos en algún momento pero todavía no puedo...diablos soy un cobarde pero no quiero verlos...Llamarlos tampoco es una opción, Seto tiene razón debo de decirles al menos que estoy con bien, eso se los debo, una carta...si eso haré, les escribiré una carta... con ello en mente joey se dejo levar por las hermosas sensaciones que las manos de Seto en su cabello producían.


	17. CAPITULO 17

**ALGO EN COMUN**

POR MILHARU

YU GI OH

KAIBA/JOEY

Eyyyyyyyyyyy hola otra vez! Vieron no fue tanto tiempo esta vez! (MILHARU MIRA HACIA EL CIELO) Sip esta lloviendo! Jajaajajajaja pero no creo que sea porque yo no haya tardado tannnnnnto en actualizar o si? Jajajajajajaj

Bueno lo hago corto muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que lo disfruten!

besitos

MILHARU

JA NE!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 17

Amigos:

lamento el haberlos hecho preocupar, pero quería decirles que de veras me encuentro bien, lo lamento de enserio, yug lamento el haberme retirado de esa forma de tu casa, pero es que están pasando muchas cosas por las cuales necesitaré tiempo para poder hacerles frente.

No puedo...no puedo hablar con ustedes en persona ahora se que soy un cobarde...no nadie me lo impide...solo...solo...oh rayos! muchachos yo quiero que ustedes me den tiempo...por casa ya habrán visto que no hay nadie..mi padre...el esta preso...y yo...yo estoy en un sitio en el que me están ayudando...con alguien que me esta ayudando también...todavía no puedo decirles mas...solo que me den tiempo para que cuando me sienta listo sea yo quien los busque...por favor no crean que soy ingrato ni nada por el estilo...nunca pasaría eso por mi cabeza...ni por mi corazón...ustedes siempre han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas... pero en esta ocasión necesito el estar solo y espero que me comprendan.

Espero que sepan comprender y tengan la paciencia de esperar por mi

Pd otra cosa si desean dar una contestación a este pedazo de papel y se que les sonara raro...por favor...sin preguntas...denselo a kaiba.

Saludos...su amigo...Joey

Yugi leía y releía la carta junto a sus amigos en la tienda de juegos, la misma había llegado esa misma tarde en que todos ellos habían decidido reunirse en lo del abuelo de Yugi para planear los movimientos a seguir para ubicar a Joey, el tiempo en el que su amigo seguía sin aparecer se había vuelto demasiado, habían decidido por fin ir la policía.

Grande su sorpresa había sido cuando el abuelo del muchacho pequeño les había entregado la tan esperada noticia de su rubio amigo, pero realmente ninguno de ellos se había imaginado el contenido de la misma, dichas líneas literalmente habían caído como un baldazo de agua fría.

Se podía notar fácilmente en los rostros de cada uno de ellos, confundidos y algo heridos eras los sentimientos que se podía ver en ellos, el faraón fue el único que se había dado cuenta que en el rostro de su contraparte había algo mas...

Yugi sostenía el papel fuertemente en sus manos sin darse cuanta, claro que el saber de su amigo(y amor secreto) le había alegrado, pero el saber que dicho rubio no quería nada con ellos le dolía en el alma, aunque había habido algo mas en la carta que le estaba doliendo aun mas, un dolor que si bien el había estado esperando tener en algún momento no había previsto que hubiera sido tan profundo.

En su mente seguían retumbando unas oraciones de la carta de joey una y otra vez:

con alguien que me esta ayudando también

con alguien que me esta ayudando también

con alguien ... con alguien

me esta ayudando también

Conocía bien A joey y sabia lo que esas palabras significaban...se .sintió morir...quiso gritar...pero lo único que hizo fue dar un resignado suspiro utilizando todas sus fuerzas en contener las lagrimas que en sus ojos se estaban formando...

Sintió una cálida mano en su hombro dándole valor...era Yami...lo único que pudo hacer fue el enfrentar la preocupada mirada del faraón y darle una débil sonrisa...no estaba seguro de que su voz saliera lo suficientemente firme como para que los demás no se dieran cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar.

"pero quien se piensa que es?" fue Tristan el primero en encontrar su voz, ira claramente denotaba en su tono de voz "es un idiota...sabia que no podía estar sin meterse en líos"

"no sabemos que ha pasado" fue Yami quien quiso calmar las cosas aunque veía que en los rostros de los demás pasaba el momento de confusión para dar paso a sentimientos similares a los que estaba exteriorizando tristan

"que le habrá pasado a Joey?...porque se habrá enojado?...acaso no sabe que la amistad es algo hermoso...un sentimiento supremo que debemos compartir?" nadie parecía prestar atención alas palabras de la bailarina

" lo único que sabemos es que dentro de todo Joey esta con bien" dijo con vos ausente Yugi "creo que eso basta para que nos alegremos"

"es verdad Yugi" asintió Yami dándole apoyo moral a su aibu

"es un ingrato ya vera cuando lo tenga a la mano a ese cabeza hueca" siseó Tristan " a todo esto" dijo al cabo de unos instantes haciendo que todos los demás que estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos lo miraran curiosos " que tiene que ver ese ricachon idiota en todo esto?..porque Joey nos habrá pedido que le diéramos la contestación el?"

"es verdad" corroboro Tea "es mas el remitente esta a nombre de Kaiba corp...pero kaiba nos dijo que no sabia en donde estaba Joey?" la muchacha le enseñaba el sobre a los demás

"ese maldito de Kaiba!" grito Tristan "el me dará las repuesta o será lo último que haga... muchachos me acompañan?" bramo el morocho encaminándose a la puerta

"si vamos" fue la unánime contestación

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Señor Kaiba" una joven muchacha interrumpió el trabajo que el CEO estaba realizando en su despacho en la mansión, si bien estaba tan concentrado que no la había escuchado ingresar al cuarto por lo que la repentina voz de la muchacha lo había tomado desprevenido de su impávido rostro no había salido expresión alguna.

"que desea" fue la cortante pero cortés replica

"hay unas personas fuera que desean hablar con usted...se presentaron como compañeros suyos de la preparatoria" finalizo la muchacha sin esconder el asombro ante la extraña visita que el CEO estaba teniendo, desde que había comenzado a trabajar para el muchacho, si bien no era hacia mucho tiempo, nadie había venido a visitarlo a el, a su pequeño hermano si, pero al joven Kaiba nunca.

"dígales que no me encuentro" el rostro del Ceo se había enfrascado una vez mas en su computadora, unos instantes después sentía que una había una presencia cerca suyo...la muchacha aun no se había retirado

"acaso no escucho?" la voz se hacia mas áspera haciendo a la mucama temblar visiblemente.

"lo que sucede señor es que esas personas fueron muy insistentes en hablar con usted y dijeron que no se marcharían sin hacerlo" la muchacha estaba temiendo el inminente despido...había escuchado muchas historias acerca de la cantidad de personal despedido por su jefe...su paciencia no era la mas desarrollada.

Con un suspiro cansado el Ceo se levanto susurrando unas maldiciones no que fueron alcanzadas a escuchar por la temblorosa muchacha, llegando la planta baja de la mansión se encontró con que sin que se diera cuanta era sujetado fuertemente por las solapas de su camisa por un enfurecido traistan siendo observado con sorpresa en sus rostros por Yugi, Yami, y Tea quien corriendo se acercaban a ellos con el fin de separarlos.

"maldito ricachon!" grito Tristan "dinos en donde diablos tienes a Joey!"

Yami y los demás no tuvieron tiempo de separar los muchachos cuando se dieron cuenta que tristan salía volando en dirección al suelo a unos cuantos metros de donde el CEO se encontraba mientras que este muy tranquilo acomodaba sus costosas ropas; cuando este finalmente levanto su vista para enfrentarlos, los demás comprendieron que quizás no había sido muy inteligente el ir a enfrentar al CEO a su casa.

"quien rayos se piensan que son para irrumpir en mi casa de esa forma" la ira del CEO era absoluta "tu...animal...la próxima vez que te atrevas a acercarte a un metro de mi...terminaras con todos los huesos rotos y tu familia pidiendo limosnas afuera de la mansión Kaiba" fue la amenaza dirigida a Tristan quien se levantaba dificultosamente del suelo "y ni se te ocurra hablar...ahora váyanse de aquí...perdedores patéticos!" nunca habían escuchado a Kiba así de enojado y levantar su voz " y mas le vale que no los vuelva a ver cerca mío" finalizaba Kaiba apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la puerta de salida.

"lamento el comportamiento de Tristan Kaiba kun" Susurro tímidamente Yugi "se que no tiene escusa para hacer lo que ha hecho...pero si es de algo lo hizo porque esta preocupado por Joey...tu nos dijiste que no sabias nada de el..pero..pero"Yugi estaba siendo intimidado por la mirada helada del Ceo.

"pero lo que sucede es que recibimos una carta de Joey hoy y además de traer como remitente a Kaiba corp en la carta nos pide que cualquier mensaje o contestación te lo demos a ti...no entendemos que tienes que ver tu en todo esto ni porque nos has mentido" Fue Yami quien había tomado la palabra y viendo el humor del CEO había decidido ser lo mas amable que podía con el.

La risa helada y sarcástica de Kaiba los descolocó todos "mentirles jajaja" seguía riendo Kaiba "acaso se creen tan importantes como para que yo malgaste mi tiempo en algo tan estúpido como eso?...esas son cosas que ustedes harían...yo jamás les he mentido...cuando les he dicho yo que no tenia nada que ver con Joey? Nunca..ustedes solo fueron a mi compañía volvieron a hacerme perder tiempo pidiendo ayuda sin preguntarme nada y se fueron contentos porque sin mover un dedo tendrían la conciencia tranquila de que SÍ habían buscado a Joey...pero que patéticos que son" la mirada de superioridad y desprecio de Kaiba era sorprendente

"pero qui..."tristan fue contado en seco

"acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije anteriormente basura?" advirtió el CEO "y después de eso se atreven a venir a mi casa...con estas ínfulas...de enserio tienen suerte de que me encuentre de buen humor y que mi hermano no este para ver este despliegue de idiotez de sus "amigos" porque si no, no hubiera sido advertencia lo de que la familia del mono ese terminaría pidiendo limosna en la calle...la familia de todos ustedes lo estarían haciendo" los rostros de los presentes habían quedado pálidos.

"oye Kaiba no es para ponerse así...nosotros" esta vez había sido Tea quien había hablado tratando de suavizar la situación...sin éxito.

"Joey no quiere verlos por el momento...tan difícil es para sus pequeños cerebros el entenderlo?...y crean que entiendo porque no quiere hacerlo..." fueron las ultimas palabras que el CEO diría sobre Joey "ahora váyanse de mi casa...y no vuelvan mas!" fue la terminante orden del ojiazul, los demás no tuvieron mas opción que hacerlo.

"esperen!" fue la autoritaria orden dicha a sus espaldas "si bien yo no quiero volver a verlos cerca de aquí si van a darle una repuesta a Joey déjenla en la recepción de Kaiba corp...eso es todo" finalizo encaminándose hacia la planta alta de la mansión, con un nuevo dolor de cabeza era increíble el poder de exasperación que los odiosos amigos del cachorro tenían "idiotas" siseó por lo bajo mientras que por el gran ventanal de su estudio veía las cabizbajas cabezas de yami y los demás alejándose.

El CEO sonrió levemente...por lo menos había podido desquitarse con ellos...algo es algo pensó Kaiba, quien se dispuso a terminar el trabajo en el que estaba.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"no me daré por vencido Yami" lloraba Yugi recostado en su cama con su rostro enterrado en sus almohadas " no lo haré"

"shhh aibu shhh yo te ayudare" Yami sentado a su lado lo tranquilizaba acariciando suavemente su espalda, el corazón del faraón rompiéndose ante cada lamento del pequeño.

Joey maldita sea! Acaso no sabes lo afortunado que eres al tener el amor de Yugi?...maldición lo que daría por ser yo quien lo tuviera! prensaba el faraón perdido en la pequeña espalda bajo sus manos.

"de enserio lo harás yami?"pregunto el pequeño levantando su rostro para enfrentar la mirada amatista del faraón

"claro" fue la corta repuesta que este último pudo darle, en los ojos de Yugi había una determinación que lo hizo sentir incomodo.

"bien...porque tengo un plan...y voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos para llevarlo a cabo" finalizo Yugi encaminándose hacia el teléfono.


	18. CAPITULO 18

ALGO EN COMUN

Hola a todos! Capitulo 18 ya! Espero que lo esten disfrutando como yo! Muchas gracias por seguir con este fic.

Bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir asi que directamente pasamos al fic.

Ja ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 18

Cuatro pares de ojos observaron a una alta y estilizada figura ingresar a un prestigioso sanatorio, el asombro y la rabia rebosaron en esos ojos cuyos dueños se escondían en las sobras...por fin lo habían encontrado...por fin sabrían que era lo que Kaiba le había hecho a Joey y por fin podrían rescatarlo. El plan de Yugi estaba dando resultado.

FLASH BACK (en la mañana)

"Señor Kaiba" llamo la secretaria del CEO por el intercomunicador "esta aquí el Sr. Motou, dice que debe entregarle algo.

"dígale que deje lo que tenga con usted y que inmediatamente se retire" fue la tajante respuesta de Kaiba.

Yugi salió del gran edificio de kaiba corp. Sonriendo levemente, este era el comienzo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

yo te salvare Joey...yo te salvare y así podremos estar juntos por fin! con eso en mente Yugi alerto a los demás para que luego de unos instantes de haber observado a Kaiba todos se encaminaran también al interior de la clínica; lo vieron desde un rincón de la pared mas alejada como ingresaba al elevador, Tristan quiso seguirlo dentro de este.

"espera tristan que haces?" cuestiono Yami

"como que que hago?...debemos apresurarnos si no queremos perderlo" fue la rápida replica del impulsivo morocho.

"hay tristan...usa la cabeza." Fue Tea la que hablo

"si tristan esperemos aquí a ver en cual piso el elevador se detiene y así sabremos a donde fue" Yugi explico prácticamente, Tristan solo se encogió de hombros sonrojado ante su falta de prudencia.

El elevador se detuvo en el décimo piso, los muchachos se escabulleron por las escaleras ante la mirada curiosa de algunos pacientes que por allí deambulaban y observaban el comportamiento extraño de los jóvenes.

"estos chicos de ahora..." escucho tristan al pasar dándole una mirada severa al anciano que las había pronunciado calladonlo abruptamente, llegaron a su destino, pero el problema fue que Kaiba no estaba por ningún lado...lo habían perdido.

"demonios"protesto el morocho "en donde diablos se ha metido ese ricachon"

"quizás si gritas mas fuerte el se entere que estamos aquí y venga a darnos una paliza..que dices Tristan?" todos quedaron admirados ya que el pequeño Yugi fue el que había pronunciado las severas palabras

"lo lamento Yugi..." apunto tristan era totalmente extraño ver enojado a yugi, a tal punto que ni ofendido pudo quedar ante lo dicho.

"no tristan perdóname tu...es que estoy preocupado" yugi había ablandado sus rasgos al instante de darse cuenta de lo dicho.

"es verdad, todos estamos preocupados muchachos pero debemos serenarnos, así podremos resolver mejor las cosas" Yami fue el que tranquilizo los ánimos "vamos busquemos a nuestro amigo"

Los muchachos se encaminaron hasta un pequeño mostrador en donde una enorme enfermera se encontraba sentada frente a una computadora.

"miren de seguro que allí están los datos de joey...tenemos que hacer algo" apunto Tea "pero no se ve muy amistosa que digamos...que haremos?"

"tengo una idea pero para ello tendremos que separarnos y volvernos a reunir haremos esto..." los cuatro desde su lugar escondidos se agruparon y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Seto!" llegas justo a tiempo, fue todo el saludo de joey antes de que tomando desprevenido a Kaiba se lanzara en sus brazos terminando ambos en el suelo, siendo el mas afectado el CEO por caer debajo de ambos.

"ohh cachorro otro saludos de esos y juro que terminare en el hospital contigo...a que se debe tu felicidad" pregunto Kaiba una vez de pie y sacudiéndose su adolorido trasero.

"la Dra. Acaba de decirme que en estas semanas he mejorado...claro es muy pronto todavía...pero dijo que he progresado mucho...y sabes" prosiguió Joey rodeando a Kaiba con sus brazos su cuello "todo es gracias a ti" lo beso "gracias mi amor" el CEO sonriendo dulcemente dentro del beso lo profundizó.

"toma Joey"comenzó Kaiba una finalizado el beso y sacando un sobre de papel blanco del bolsillo interno de su gabardina.

"es de ellos?" fue la triste pregunta, a pesar de todo en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a ellos, solo agradecía que todavía no tuviera que hacerlo.

"si luego de la escenita que el simio de tu amigo Tristan y los otros hicieron en mi casa Yugi fue por la mañana a la empresa y la dejo con la recepcionista"Kaiba abrazo cariñosamente a su Koi "si quieres me puedo ir para que puedas leerla con tranquilidad Joey" susurro en su oído

"no Seto, puedo hacer eso mas tarde" Joey devolvió el abrazo, que bien se sentían esos brazos a su alrededor, creando algo similar a un capullo, un capullo en donde el se encontraba completamente a salvo, ese era un sentimiento tan nuevo para el que por nada del mundo quería abandonarlo.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Disculpe Señorita...puedo decirle Señorita no?...me imagino que alguien tan bella como usted debe de estar casada aunque entre nosotros desearía que no" hablo un muchacho alto a la enfermera, que exaltada ante la inesperada aparición y por las palabras de ese extraño se había sonrojado furiosamente.

"puedo ayudarlo en algo?" pregunto tímidamente, el extraño la había dejado porque no decirlo impactada.

"si ...si puede..sabe soy visitador medico...y el director del hospital debe hacer personalmente un ambiental acerca de un paciente y me lo debe entregar, pero el problema surgió cuando fue a ver la historia y el muchacho en cuestión no tenia en ella el numero de habitación...y yo me ofrecí a llevárselo...porque la había visto anteriormente y nunca había podido hablar con usted! ...pero por favor.." el muchacho se acerco confidentemente a la obesa enfermera quien como imnoptizada copio la acción "era la mejor excusa...por fin he podido conocer su hermosa voz"

"por...por favor..el nombre del paciente" la mujer todavía perdida en las palabras de ese extraño no pensaba.

"oh señorita usted es un ángel...su nombre es Josefh Weeler"

"Habitación 213 Sr."

"Le diré al director de su amable ayuda Señorita!" el extraño hizo un galante saludo y besando la mano de la mujer se retiro dejándolo aun mas sonrojada.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"hay Tristan no puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido" chillo bajito Tea cuando el morocho se reunió con ellos en el hall de la escalera que daba al piso en donde Joey se encontraba. "tendrías que dedicarte a la actuación!"

"y ustedes que no me creían capaz" bufo enojado

"bueno..bueno"fue el faraón quien interrumpió "ahora tenemos que hacer que el mastodonte ese deje su escritorio para que podamos pasar"

"ya se!" respondió Tea alejándose de ellos "muchachos no se asusten cuando oigan ruido, espérenme que ya vengo y les aseguro que podremos pasar" fue lo último que dijo Tea antes de salir de su escondite.

"espera Tea..!" chillo bajito Yugi "que es lo que harás?" en vano fue su pregunta ya que la muchacha estaba lejos de ellos

"eso ya no importa Aibu" lo tranquilizo Yami "lo que ahora importa es prepararnos para lo que Tea haga, yugi y los demás asintieron.

No terminando de ponerse de acuerdo en esperar a Tea cuando del fondo del hall un pequeño se ponía a gritar diciendo que se sentía extremadamente mal...los gritos del niño eran muy fuertes y parecía que el pequeño estaba en un gran dolor, lo que provoco que la enfermera saliera volando de su puesto con una velocidad pasmosa para su tamaño para dirigirse al lado del pequeño que seguía llorando.

"listo!" la voz de Tea los hizo asustar "vamos no se queden ahí parados! Entremos!"

"Tea que le hiciste a ese niño por Dios" chillo Yugi preocupado

"nada solo le pague" rió la muchacha "el pequeño debe de mantener entretenida a la enfermera por unos instantes mas, los jóvenes desaparecieron al doblar por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Joey.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Oye Seto" llamo suavemente joey "Seto" el joven empresario se encontraba recostado contra el muchacho ambos en la cama de la habitación de Joey

"mmm" fue la también suave respuesta del CEO

"estas bien?...sabes que podrías ir a descansar en vez de estar aquí..no quiero que enfermes" finalizó joey mientras acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos castaños de su novio.

"y entonces me perdería de estas caricias Joey" con los ojos cerrados Kaiba le regalo una dulce sonrisa a su cachorro

"tuviste mucho trabajo?" pregunto curioso joey "sabes creo que nunca te había preguntado cuanto trabajas"

"lo hago después de clases generalmente...las reuniones son siempre de mañana por lo que como habrás visto falte a la escuela...y en la noche es cuando hago mis nuevos proyectos"comento Kaiba como la cosa mas normal del mundo

"nani!"el rubio estaba asombrado "y cuando descansas?"

"ahora cachorro..tu eres mis escape ...tu eres mi cable a tierra...gracias a ti puedo sobrellevar el que Moku este lejos esta vez"

"lejos?..a donde ha ido?"

"esta en estados Unidos desde que tu estas aquí el se ha ido"

"oh Seto has de sentirte tan solo en la mansión...lo que daría por salir de aquí y poder acompañarte" Joey abraso a Kaiba por detrás con mucha fuerza

"claro que si me matas antes no podrás hacerlo" se burlo el CEO

"oh Seto te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?" susurro seductoramente en su oído enviando descargas placenteras al cuerpo del muchacho recostado en su cuerpo.

"te aseguro Joey que no me canso de oírlo" confirmo girando de su posición hasta quedar enfrentado al otro muchacho y uniendo sus labios "nunca lo haré joey"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Es por aquí apúrense" los jóvenes estaban emocionados..cada vez estaban mas cerca de su querido amigo.

"yugi que crees que nos diga cuando nos vea?" pregunto la muchacha agitada

"no lo se Tea pero te aseguro que yo se que le diré" yugi no podía ver la expresión de tristeza del faraón que corría unos pasos detrás de el.

"lo que no entiendo" prosiguió Yugi " es que hace Joey aquí, no me parece un ala normal del hospital, es muy oscura y las ventanas tienen rejas" justo cuando terminaba de decir esas palabras pasaron por la escalera principal, aquella en donde se encuentran las indicaciones de las diferentes áreas delos hospitales, y para su asombro vieron que se encontraban en el ala psiquiatrica.

"no puede ser" fue la ahogada voz de Tristan la que hablo " que hace Joey aquí?"

"Eso es lo que averiguaremos" fue la terminante repuesta de Yugi, algo andaba mal aquí y el averiguaría que era.

Unos metros mas y dieron con el pasillo que daban con las habitaciones, comenzaron a recorrerlas.

210

211

212...Espéranos joey!


	19. CAPITULO 19

ALGO EN COMUN

POR MILHARU

YU GI OH

SETO/JOEY

Se que es un cap corto, pero me pareció importante ver que ha pasado por las cabezas de nuestros protagonistas después del tan ansiado encuentro no, primero voy con Seto, y después veremos quien sigue, si tiene algún favorito pueden decirme ustedes con quien quieren que siga ;)

Muchas gracias por los Review, los quiero muchoooooooooooooooo

Al fic!

Ja ne!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

CAPITULO 19

Mis ojos pesan, pero me esfuerzo en mantenerlos abiertas para verlo, Joey se dormido en mis brazos, estamos ambos en su cama, uno lado del otro, el sedante que le han aplicado actuado casi inmediatamente, el cachorro aun tiene sus manos fuertemente aferradas a mi camisa, y de sus ojos aun pequeñas lagrimas pueden verse, como es posible que de un momento de paz y felicidad pasáramos a estar en el infierno, el rostro de Joey fue irreconocible cuando la tropa de idiotas que se hacen llamar sus amigos aparecieron en el peor momento posible, vociferando todo tipo de estupideces.

Ah Joey! espero nunca mas ver en tu hermoso rostro semejante dolor; miro hacia tu figura dormida nuevamente , te has movido pero sin despertar, claro que no lo harás, el sedante te hará olvidar todo hasta mañana, por ahora mi amor solo descansa deja que la oscuridad de tu sueño haga que las penas que tendrás que enfrentar sean menos, dicen que los problemas se resuelven mas fácilmente al otro día.

Esos ojos...

Tu rostro...

Todos tus miedos se mostraron en tus facciones en ese momento, hubiera dado todo lo que tengo por sacarte de allí en esos momentos y llevarte a algún lado en donde nadie nos molestara, en donde nadie pudiera dañar la perfecta composición de persona que eres, pero se que en este momento eso es imposible; tu tratamiento y recuperación es mas importante, se que mañana empiezas temprano con terapia, estoy seguro que es lo que necesitas.

Me siento tan impotente por el hecho de no poder ayudarte, pero se que ella si podrá hacerlo, así que estaré aquí a tu lado silenciosamente dándote apoyo, por favor Joey no te vayas de mi lado.

Todavía puedo verlo, el recuerdo patente en mi mente, la furia que vuelve, las ganas de llevar mis manos al cuello de Yugi cuado te reclamaba, cuando aun viendo que las lagrimas habían comenzado a derramarse por tu rostro no se detuvo, implacable; fui hacia ellos como una furia, dispuesto a matarlos con mis propias manos, me detuviste, se que no fue por ellos, se que quisiste que no me metiera en problemas porque supiste que no solo los golpearía.

Y me tomaste de la cintura, con tu cuerpo tembloroso, me abrazaste y al mirar hacia abajo te vi escondido en mi pecho, mi corazón se rompió, tus ojos Joey, por dios santo, tus ojos al mirarme , escondidos detrás de tus hebras doradas, habían perdido el brillo, te convulsionaste de repente, perdiendo el poco control que sobre tus emociones habías logrado tener en estas semanas, comencé a ver todo rojo.

No recuerdo mucho después de eso, mi próximo recuerdo salta desde tu en mis brazos hasta verte arrodillado en el medio de tu habitación y yo estoy en los brazos de un alto enfermero que me sostiene con mucha fuerza, mi labio esta roto y sangra, lo veo a Yugi, su ojo morado y labio como el mío, el mono de Tristan, se esta agarrando la mano, presumo que fue el el culpable de mi situación, Tea esta al lado de Yugi quien esta en le suelo también llorando y junto a ellos Yami que me observa con una intensidad que se que no es acusadoramente pero que realmente en ese momento no me importa que es.

Lo único que me importa es tratar de ir hasta Joey quien llora desconsoladamente, y ha empezado a gritar que nos vayamos todos, se que en ese momento el quiere estar solo, ni a mi me quiere allí, y aunque me duele no puedo culparlo, el es muy orgulloso y esto ha sido la peor humillación que le han podido hacer, su peor miedo hecho realidad.

Vi una enfermera acercase a ti por el rabillo del ojo mientras nos sacaban de tu cuarto, el enfermero todavía con un fuerte agarre sobre mi, ya que al momento de salir de la habitación y querer soltarme casi salte encima de los demás otra vez, pedí a los gritos que se llamara a la policía con la amenaza de hacer cerrar ese maldito lugar y por Dios que lo habría hecho sino me hubieran hecho caso.

Aparentemente Tristan sabe lo que le conviene y estoy seguro que ha estado en esa situación infinidad de veces porque en cuanto fueron a llamar a la policía tomo a Tea y yugi de las manos y junto con Yami desaparecieron como alma que se lleva el diablo; no deje que la ira me cegara, para que ir detrás de ellos, si puedo hacerles la vida imposible después, porque esta si que las pagan, como que mi nombre no es SETO KAIBA.

Planeando cuidadosamente mi venganza fui interrumpido por la enfermera que estaba con Joey, diciéndome que el me esperaba en su cuarto, sin pensar mas me dirigí a toda prisa a ver a mi cachorro.

Lo encontré en su cama, un poco mas tranquilo, según la enfermera tuvieron que darle un sedante; me miro con profunda tristeza, fui rápidamente hacia el y en cauto llegue se lanzo a mis brazos aun sin salir de su cama, se corrió, dejándome lugar para que me acostara con el, cosa que hice por supuesto.

"por que ahora Seto" fue su murmullo en mi pecho

"note preocupes por ello ahora Joey" fue lo único que pode decir si no quería derramar lagrimas yo " por favor Joey no te preocupes por ello"

"te quedaras?" paso sus brazos por mi cintura como si me diera solo una opción, comencé a acariciar sus cabellos suavemente, sin responder...

"siempre estaré a tu lado Joey..." me acomodo mas cerca de el y se lo susurro a su oído, el ya esta dormido, pero por la pequeña sonrisa que aflora en sus labios estoy seguro de que me ha oído "por que te amo"finalizo antes que el sueño me gane a mi también.


	20. Chapter 20

ALGO EN COMUN

SETO/JOEY

YU GI OH

BY MILHARU

Ejem, tengo que esconderme de los tomatazos, gomennnnnnnnn, se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo pero es que me pasaron las mil y una con la compu y Kaede es testigo de eso! O no Kaede que era a vos a quien le lloraba las penas cuando se me moría la compu?

Otra cosa que se me había muerto era mi musa, no se que le había pasado; bue volviendo al fic, debí decir que los review me asombraron, la verdad pensé que era otra persona la que ustedes querían que pusiera primero el pov pero fue una linda sorpresa, así que acá esta el POV del ganador, espero que me digan que les pareció, okis?

Pd, Kaede, gracias por poner a mi Touya como el medico en el ultimo chap de tu fic, sos tan Kawaiiiiiii

Pd2, no puse de quien es el pov, no sean como Kaede que no supo de quien era ¬¬ hay kaede! Quiero me digan si se dieron cuanta quien es si?

Ja ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 20

Sabia que era un error, pero que podía hacer, hacia semanas que no veía un cambio en su rostro, y aunque haya sido determinación, algo era algo; el me pidió ayuda y yo nuca se la negaría, aunque la ayuda que me estaba pidiendo me destrozara por dentro, aunque la ayuda que me estaba pidiendo fuera para encontrar a la persona que lo alejaría definitivamente de mi, aunque yo supiera que lo que el estaba haciendo no era lo correcto.

Sus amigos llegaron muy rápido luego de que los llamo, y estuvieron de acuerdo en llevar a cabo ese plan, el realmente estaba empeñado en encontrarlo a como diera lugar, lo que hubiera dado por que ese brillo que vi en sus ojos al nombrarlo hubiera sido por mi, lo que no hubiera dado por ser el causante de esa hermosa determinación.

Hubo un tiempo...cuando recién desperté que mi corazón sabia que era esclavo todavía de mi sacerdote, de Seth, aunque yo no sabia ni quien era yo, sentía que mi alma llamaba a otra que supuestamente resonaba en concordancia con la mía, que ese ser esta destinado a unir su vida con la mía, en esta realidad y en las futuras, por eso lo buscaba, quería descubrir quien era yo y quien era esa persona.

Pero la sorpresa que me lleve en cuidad batalla cuando mi pasado por fin comenzó a regresar a mi fue que ese hermoso sacerdote de quien estaba enamorado era nada menos que Seto Kaiba, y el saberlo no hizo que me sintiera mal, hizo que me diera cuenta que yo había pasado a otro nivel, que eso era el pasado, no se porque pero el saber quien era hizo que por fin supiera que no era con el con el que mi alma resonaba, sino que con la persona con quien lo hacia era otra.

Y siempre había estado cerca, muy cerca, si, todavía en ese tiempo éramos prácticamente uno, esa persona era el, con su infinita bondad, con su infinita compresión y amabilidad hacia todos, esa misma persona que me pidió ayuda para encontrar a quien ama.

Alguien una vez dijo, que amar no es el poseer una persona, amar es ser feliz cuando esa persona lo es, y por eso lo ayude, porque si llevando a cabo ese plan podía encontrar a su persona, y con ello ser feliz, entonces yo supuestamente tendría que ser feliz no, rara cosa es que cada vez que lo nombra y sus ojos brillan yo muero mas por dentro.

Y así llegamos a las afuera de una prestigiosa clínica, puedo decir que lo es con solo observar su exterior, es realmente hermosa, para ser una clínica; y allí estaba, Seto Kaiba; no puedo mentir, pero yo se que desde hace mucho tiempo que Kaiba esta enamorado de Joey, y creo que ni el mismo lo sabe, solo que sus extrañas acciones me hacen dudar de que el ahora este seguro de sus sentimientos, quizás ya lo han aclarado.

No se lo podía decir a Yugi, el hubiera sufrido, y como vi que Joey y Kaiba vivían peleando tuve la esperanza de que el rubio le correspondiera a Yugi, porque no pude saber nunca cuales eran los sentimientos de Joey, su interior es tan oscuro, hay tanta tristeza en el, que no se puede saber que es lo que siente, y es escondido por esa sonrisa vacía, hermosa pero vacía.

Uno de los primeros exabruptos de Tristan fue allí mismo, en las afueras de la clínica, después de calmarlo y ponernos de acuerdo decidimos ingresar, las cosas sin embargo no serían tan fáciles como lo pensamos, pero gracias a Tea, pudimos encontrar la habitación de Joey, si , yo había visto el ala en donde nos encontrábamos, pero el estaba muy preocupado por su amigo como para preguntarse que era lo que Joey hacia allí.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, vi el rostro de Joey al vernos en la entrada de su habitación, vi a Yugi abalanzarse feliz a su amigo y el rostro de tristeza que puso cuando Joey le grito que no se acercara; y me dolió, me dolió ver la desesperación de mi amor al pedirle explicaciones a Joey, al mismo tiempo que Trsitan se habría camino hacia Kaiba vociferando algo que en mi shock no lograba escuchar, mientras Tea detrás de todos nosotros le preguntaba llorosa a Joey del porque de su rechazo.

Parece que pasaron siglos cuando veo que esta Trsitan en el suelo golpeado, y a Kaiba levando de su camisa a Yugi y alejarlo de joey para luego golpearlo también y dejarlo en suelo cerca de Tristan; comencé a ver todo rojo, como osaba Kaiba a golpear así a Yugi, el las pagaría, el tenia que pagarlas, pero en amenazas quedo todo lo mío, porque grandes enfermeros vestidos de blanco en un minuto invadieron el lugar llevándonos a todos a la rastra hacia fuera, Kaiba incluido.

Yugi estaba en shock, al igual que Tea que lloraba desconsoladamente, yo aparentemente no estaba mucho mejor porque estaba entre arrodillarme y consolar a Yugi y a Tea y golpear a Kaiba, quien en esos momentos quería golpearnos a todos y vociferaba que de inmediato llamaran a la policía; solo Tristan al escuchar eso reacciono sacándonos a todos de alli.

Luego de unas cuadras recién aminoramos la marcha y nos recostamos contra una pared, y luego de recuperar mas o menos la respiración, comencé a chequear a Yugi cuyo ojo y mitad de mejilla se estaba amoratando; la rabia me invadió, como pudo golpear a Yugi así! Ese animal, pero lo que mas me dolió descubrir fue que a pesar de el sacerdote me las iba a pagar, no lo culpaba por lo que había hecho, por mas que ame a Yugi como lo ame, tengo que reconocer que esta no había sido la forma apropiada de confrontar a Joey.

Y en eso también estaba confundido, porque sabia que lo que Yugi había hecho lo había hecho por desesperación, por el amor que hacia Joey sentía, por eso tampoco se podía enojar con el pequeño, solo podía enviar una vez mas a Joey por ser el receptor de tan hermoso sentimiento y no ser el.

Luego de que me cercioré de que de que todos estuvieran bien, decidí que lo mejor era que cada uno fuera para sus casas, si, eso era lo mejor; ahora me encuentro en la habitación que comparto con Yugi, el se ha quedado dormido luego de haber llorado desde que llegamos, yo a su derecha sentado al costado de su cama con un paquetito de hielo en su ojo y mejilla no puedo apartar la mirada de su rostro, de su angelical rostro.

Y a pesar de que todos digan que somos iguales, en realidad no lo somos, porque el posee una belleza que yo ni podría soñar llegar a poseer, sus ojos, vivases, inocentes y bondadosos, son muy diferentes a los míos, que han visto demasiada sangre para mas de una vida, el...es...hermoso; mi voluntad flaquea hasta desaparecer cuando comienzo a observar su boca entre abierta, sus labios rozados que exhalan ese aliento que sueño algún día lo pierda por mis caricias.

Y es mas fuerte que yo el deseo, y me vence, me acerco a el, a ese rostro que me vuelve loco, apartando con suma dulzura los mechones que rebeldes caen en su rostro, para dejar luego mi mano cerca del mismo, ya casi llego a mi me meta, se que esta mal, se que no debo hacerlo, pero se también que esta será la única posibilidad que tengo de hacer realidad mi sueño.

Se que mis pupilas están dilatadas, mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que siento los latidos resonando fuertemente en mis oídos, y finalmente estoy allí, a milímetros de hermosa boca, es inevitable, es... " Joey..." murmura suavemente, su aliento golpeando delicadamente en mi rostro, y todas las sensaciones que habían despertado mueren al sonido de ese nombre.

Me he levantado de golpe y me voy a de la habitación, pero al salir, un segundo pensamiento me detiene haciendo que vuelva a asomarme por el filo dela puerta, y veo su hermosa figura dormir, de seguro soñando con su amor "no te preocupes amor, haré lo posible porque el te corresponda"


	21. Chapter 21

ALGO EN COMUN

SETO/JOEY

BY MILHARU

Holaassssssssss, Gente! Hemos llegado a los 100 reviewsssssssssssss, jamás al empezar a escribir este fic se me paso por la cabeza que tanta gente iba a leerlo! Graciasssssssssssssssssss, fiuuuuuuuuuu que ha pasado tiempo desde el primer cap no lo creen?

Para celebrar este suceso (los 100 reviews!) les traigo este cap, el POV de Yugi como dios manda, el ultimo será el de nuestro rubio favorito!

Muy bien los dejo con el cap, espero que lo disfruten!

Nos vemos!

Ja ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAITULO 21

Mal, salió todo mal, como pudo haber sido, el me rechazo, el me traiciono, como has podido Joey, Oh! Joey por que me has hecho eso?

Me enfurecí tanto cuando ese...arght, cuando Kaiba mintió acerca de donde estabas, yo pensé lo peor, después de cómo te ha tratado, pensé que por fin había pasado lo que mas había temido desde que esa rivalidad de ustedes comenzó, pensé que el se había extralimitado y te había lastimado y que para no llamar la atención ni dañar su imagen te había escondido.

Mi cabeza, giraba a dos mil por hora, mientras le pedía a Yami que me diera su apoyo, el como siempre sin dudarlo me dijo que lo iba a hacer, desde que apareció Yami se ha convertido de manera inmediata en una persona muy importante en mi vida.

Imágenes de Joey se reflejaban en mi mente mientras me dirigía al teléfono para llamar a mis amigos, Joey y Tristan peleándome, la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando recién nos conocimos, su rostro, se que me quede inmóvil cuando me atacaron, pero no fue solo por miedo, gire en el momento en que me llamaban enano y allí estaba mi ángel, mi demonio en esos momentos, con ese rostro hermoso, una pena que fuera pandillero, que esa hermosa contextura pudiera ser dañada en una tonta pelea.

Imágenes de Joey, cuando en la isla de Pegasus luchaba contra todas las probabilidades para poder devolverle la vista a su hermana, la hermosa determinación de sus ojos, la furia que lo invadía al sentirse impotente en cuanto a Serenity, fue por eso, fue su increíble fuerza de voluntad para luchar contra todo para salvar a su ser querido lo que hizo que le regalara una de mis estrellas, le hubiera dado las dos, pero estoy seguro que el no hubiera aceptado.

Su orgullo, su orgullo lo hubiera detenido, vi lo difícil que fue para el el aceptar solo una, para se y lo se porque lo vi en sus ojos que con esa fuerza característica de el trago parte de su orgullo por el bien de su hermana.

Pero cuando supe que realmente era amor, el que sentía joey, fue cuando casi lo perdí, cuando Malik lo había poseído, esos hermosos ojos me habían mirado tan vaciamente, tan no joey, recuerdo que las lagrimas habían comenzado a caer de mis mucho antes de encontrarlo, Yami una vez mas se hizo cargo de la situación, sabia que yo no estaba razonando coherentemente, el tan solo pensar que joey podía estar muerto o algo peor era desgarrante.

Y entonces lo vi, allí estaba parado en ese puerto, con la mirada perdida y una –absolutamente.-no Joey sonrisa, quise salvarlo pero debo reconocer que fue finalmente ese maldito de kaiba quien lo hizo, actuando arrogantemente como siempre, y tuvo la osadía de aun sabiendo la situación en la que Joey estaba, de actuar soberbiamente, arrojándole la llave al mar como si fuera menos que el y riendo déspotamente (ejem gracias Kaede por el hint )

Es por ello de mi frustración. Es por ello que actué sin pensar cuando los vi...

Cuando los muchachos y yo comenzamos a seguir a Kaiaba sabia que el me conduciría a joey, me extraño que fuera una clínica, no se que pensaba, quizás que lo tendría en algún galpón atado y amordazado, mi mente estaba jugándome tretas raras, pero con el pasado de Kaiba no era una opción tan descabellada después de todo.

Entramos en la clínica, no sin antes un arranque de locura de tris, a veces puede ser tan obtuso, pero lo quiero igual, después de todo nadie es perfecto, lo calmamos, y procedimos a continuar con el plan.

Obviamente el encontrar lo que encontré en la habitación de joey no era lo que yo había planeado; allí estaba abrazado a el, su rostro cubierto por su cabello rubio escondido en el cuello de Kaiba, esta ultimo con sus manos en la cintura de Joey, abrazándolo como si fuera a perderlo en cualquier momento.

A pesar de haberlo llamado, no espere para entrar, simplemente lo hice, y los vi, y mi mundo en ese momento se derrumbo, su expresión, todavía no puedo borrarla de mi mente, ellos estaban allí abrazados frente a mi, y yo como un idiota gritando su nombre, pensando que podría salvarlo, y vi su rostro...

De la sorpresa al horror de verme, si, vi horror en esos ojos color miel, vi que el no me quería allí, que quería que me fuera...y eso...eso me dolió y me enfureció también, no recuerdo la ultima vez en que me enfurecí así, no creo que lo haya hecho antes y jamás hubiera pensando que con la persona que lo haría seria El...mi amor...mi mundo.

Recuerdo haber entrado a la habitación casi sin darme cuenta, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que aplacaba los demás sonidos a mi alrededor, sentí la presión de una mano sosteniendo mi brazo para evitar que avanzara, se que era Yami, me solté de el bruscamente, e ingrese.

Joey se había separado de Kaiba y ahora estaba nuevamente en su cama, sentado en ella abrazando sus rodillas y murmurando algo que parecía era una suplica de que nos fuéramos, Tea estaba detrás mío llorando y Tristan se abalanzo hacia Kaiba exigiéndole algo que parecía explicaciones o culpándole de algo, Yami fue rápidamente a su lado cuando Trsitan salio despedido por el golpe propinado por Kaiba.

Sin embargo nada de eso me importaba, esos episodios parecía estar ocurriendo en otro lado, mi ser solo enfocado en Joey y cuando me di cuenta estaba al lado de cama, tomándole fuertemente de los hombros exigiéndome que me viera a los ojos y me diera que rayos pasaba.

Esos Hombros bajo mis manos estaban tan delgado, solo estaba agarrando huesos, no sabia que Joey estaba tan delgado, cuando demonios había pasado eso, acaso aquí no le daban de comer, mi furia se incremento, y con una fuerza que no sabia que tenia lo saque de esa cama, dispuesto a llevarlo conmigo costara lo que costara...y entonces...

Un grito, tan fuerte tan desgarrador, sentí que el cuerpo que arrastraba conmigo se desplomaba en el piso junto a mi, y de repente me encontré del otro lado de la habitación, mi mejilla me dolía muchísimo, mi vista estaba algo nublada y me encontraba muy mareado, a mi lado Yami trataba de preguntarme algo, o decirme algo, no puedo decirlo por seguridad, estaba muy aturdido.

Cuando pude centrar un poco mi vista, vi que Kaiba estaba arrodillado en el piso, junto a Joey, abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras Joey murmuraba algo una y otra vez, no llegue a distinguir que era, porque en esos momento unos grande enfermeros llegaron y nos sacaron a la fuerza de la habitación, a Kaiba también, no se porque pero sonreí al ver que se resistía y lo sacaban igual, alguna perversa satisfacción pienso que fue.

El infierno se desato nuevamente cuando nos soltaron, Kaiba juro y perjuro que nos iba a mandar ala cárcel, que nuestras familias sufrirían por lo que habíamos hecho, yo solo podía observarlo, aun escondido detrás de Trsitan y Yami, por extraño que parezca mi sonrisa no se deshizo con sus amenazas, que podría hacerme Kaiba, que ya no hubiera hecho, y pensar que siempre quise ser amigo de el, para que no estuviera solo, que lo defendí cuando lo insultaban, maldito bastardo!

Que incrédulo fui, como pude pensar que el era bueno a pesar de las apariencias, si el siempre a hecho todo para demostrarnos lo bastardo que es, nunca le intereso demostrar otra cosa, que iluso fui, y muy tarde para dame cuenta...que tarde lo hice.

Me siento tan mal, no por lo que hice por que se que estuvo bien, yo no soy el que debería dar las explicaciones, son ellos, es el...Joey, pero igual, he intentado comunicarme con el, que me dejen hablar con el por teléfono, pero no quieren hacerlo, ni siquiera me dicen como esta...

Otra cosa mala es que tampoco he hablado con Tea ni con Tris, no porque no nos queramos comunicar, lo que sucede es que ninguno de nosotros ha levantado el tubo para llamar a los demás, yo no voy a hacerlo, estoy cansado de ser siempre yo quien reúna a todos, el que haga las decisiones, se que están enojados conmigo, por como las cosas salieron, yo seque no estuve mal-...

Y después de todo, si no les gusto el plan desde un principio para que me siguieron, por que no dijeron nada en contra, no, todos estaban muy contentos con la idea de encontrar a Joey, por que Tea no se retiro en vez de armar todo ese teatro para poder pasar a esa enfermera, o por que no lo hizo Tris cuando tubo que ir a seducirla?.

Pero claro como siempre cuando algo sale mal, es mejor siempre culpar a otros, pues si es así, ya no quiero hablar, que sean ellos los que vengan a mi...estoy tan cansado...tan solo...me siento tan solo.

No se en que me momento comencé a llorar, pero cuando me di cuenta las lagrimas imparables brotaban de mis ojos, no he hecho ningún ruido, solo las lagrimas que siguen saliendo de mis ojos, un llanto amargo; estoy mi cama, boca abajo, escondido del mundo, no quiero estar mas solo, quiero que joey este conmigo, aunque se que es imposible.

Yami...

Siento sus manos en mi espalda, cálidas, no se porque pero cuando el esta conmigo siento que todo va a estar bien, aunque ahora no tengo ninguna seguridad de que vaya a estarlo, aun con sus manos en mi espalda, aun con el aquí presente.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que he rehusado el querer comer desde el incidente, el se las ha arreglado para vencer mi fuerza de voluntad y lograr que lo haga, y su presencia es algo que me tranquiliza, algo que no se porque, pero que interiormente hace que por el momento todas la preocupaciones vuelen de mi mente, mientras lentamente dejo que la oscuridad del mundo de los sueños venga a reclamarme en este momento, escoltado hacia el por la agradable sensación de sus manos en mi espalda y la calidad sensación de su presencia a mi lado.


	22. Chapter 22

ALGO EN COMUN

BY MILHARU

YU GI OH

SETO/JOEY

Heya! Bueno acá estamos con el POV mas esperado, le advierto que esta muy depresivo, pero bueno nuestro joey no esta pasando por un muy buen momento que digamos y es justo que nos cuente como se siente no?

Quiero agradecer por los reviews! Muchas gracias gente!

Ahora si al fic!

Ja ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 22

Por que no pueden entender que yo no quería verlos todavía...

que no quería que me vieran...así...roto

Por que ? por que ahora? si todo estaba yendo bien, por qué no pudieron conformase con la carta que les envié, por que tienen que subestimarme, pensar que siempre estoy corriendo peligro que no puedo cuidarme solo y que siempre ellos tienen que decidir por mi?...

simple por que es la verdad y ellos lo saben

Todo ha pasado tan rápido en estas semanas...

mi padre

la fabrica

el hospital

Seto...

Seto, seto es una excepción, el me ha ayudado con su amor , el sabe por lo que estoy pasando, al contrario que ellos, por que Yugi? por que tenían que verme así, pero con todo esto no he querido verlo a el tampoco, no puedo, no se por que...o quizás si...

Mi doctora había dicho que estaba mejorando, me dijo que era maravilloso y que a pesar de que llevaba muy poco tiempo en el programa ya había tenido un interesante índice de recuperación, si es verdad, no había pensado en suicidarme ni nada por el estilo en ese tiempo, Seto me confeso su amor y fue lo mas maravilloso que pude haber escuchado en mi vida, el se interesaba en mi...yo en el...yo lo tenia a el...pero el...que tenia?

Pero todo es una farsa, sabia que en algún momento iba a tener que enfrentarlos y ahora se que ellos tenían razón en pensar que soy un idiota que no puede hacer nada sin ellos, por que es verdad no puedo...

siempre dependo de alguien, de la ayuda de alguien...de su amor...no soy nada

no merezco nada..mi padre también tenia razón

Que puedo ofrecerle a Seto, desde que me ha ayudado y amado solo le he traído inconvenientes, solo eso

Hace dos días que Yugi y los demás ingresaron al hospital, hace dos días que no he visto a seto, no puedo hacerlo estoy demasiado avergonzado, si bien no recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido esa tarde los breves fragmentos que en mi mente destellan son acerca de yugi queriéndome sacar de allí...

de yugi preguntando por que

de seto golpeando a Yugi y a Tris

Luego nada mas...me desperté en mi cama gritando con la anciana a mi lado, y una horrible sensación de tristeza, estos altibajos emocionales hacia mucho que no los tenia...grite con todas mi fuerzas que no quería a nadie allí, que quería que me dejaran solo, me levante de un salto y gritando y la anciana estaba a mi lado murmurando algo pero yo no podía escucharla, veía el rostro de Yugi gritándome, queriendo llevarme consigo, veía a Seto, los veía a todos...me estaban sofocando...

No llegue hasta el baño y vomite a un costado de mi cama, la doctora aun estaba mi lado y sentí que me tocaba el hombro, me asuste..habían muchas cosas en mi mente...empuje a la mujer y quise salir de mi habitación, quería estar solo, a caso no podían entenderlo?

En la puerta de mi habitación me detuvieron dos grandes enfermeros, fácilmente me reducieron, yo solo gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, sentí algo en mi brazo y luego todo a mi alrededor se oscureció.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

El sol que atravesa los barrotes de mi ventana me despierta, siento mi mente adormecida, debe ser por el efecto dela droga que me dieron, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me inyectaron con esa cosa cuando quise salir de mi habitación, mis labios están secos y mi garganta adolorida, quiero mover mis brazos y me doy cuenta de mi precaria condición...tanto mis piernas como mis brazos están atados.

Me empiezo a desesperar, quiero moverme!

"Joey" alguien susurra mi nombre a mi lado y me hace sobresaltar, realmente no había notado la presencia de nadie, pero no es raro, realmente mi mente esta adormecida, giro mi cabeza y veo que mi acompañante no es mas ni menos que mi doctora.

"suélteme" mi vos sale quebradiza, mi garganta protesta ante mi intento de hablar

La anciana doctora levanta mi cabeza y acerca a mis labios un baso descartable con agua, siento el frió liquido pasar desde mi seca boca y todo el recorrido que hace hasta mi estomago

"suélteme" repito esta vez mas fuerte

" Lo siento joey, lamento que hayamos llegado a esto" dice la anciana mientras me desata, mis brazos me duelen, me pregunto cuanto hace que estoy durmiendo " realmente no hay excusa por lo que paso, no sabíamos que tus amigos llegarían a eso" Maldita sea todo! estamos en terapia!

"no quiero hablar de eso! no quiero! no quiero" mi retahíla es cortada por la voz firme de la anciana que me a tomado por los hombros, no sabia que tan gentil señora podría ser autoritaria

"YA BASTA JOEY"

De inmediato me detengo, lagrimas están cayendo de mis ojos

"no quiero hablar de eso" digo aun llorando

"joey muchacho el que ellos hayan venido no cambia nada..."

"Lo cambia todo!" la interrumpo " ellos tiene razón siempre la tuvieron "

" de que hablas?" pregunta seria

" no soy nada, siempre he necesitado de alguien a mi lado"

" es la naturaleza humana el que siempre queramos alguien a nuestro lado, los humanos somos seres sociables, que hay de malo con ello?" su voz otra vez suave

" que tiene de malo? lo malo es que siempre me tienen que estar sacando problemas, no puedo hacer nada bien si no tengo compañía"

" alguna vez has hecho algo sin compañía?"

" yo..." que puedo decir nada viene a mi mente, lo que hace que lo que dije anteriormente tenga mas lógica en mi mente.

" cuando tu padre te golpeaba, alguna vez te defendiste? alguna pediste la ayuda de alguien?" pregunta seria

"yo...no...eso que tiene que ver ?" grito frustrado, no se a donde quiere llegar con esto

" Joey, tu vida no ha sido como la de ellos, lo que he investigado gracias a Seto me hace concluir que tu eres un joven remarcable Joey, no muchas personas podrían haber sobrevivido a lo que has sobrevivido tu, mírate Joey, recién ahora estas llegando a tu peso normal, trabajabas y estudiabas, y eso a tu edad es algo muy loable" me dice con una sonrisa sincera

" mantenías tu casa cuando eres solo un niño...sin ayuda joey...eso no te hace débil Joey...es lógico que buscaras compañía de otras personas...eres alguien extremadamente fuerte" finalizo mirándome a los ojos de una forma que parecía llegar hasta mi alma.

Pero sus palabras simplemente...no significaban nada...estoy muy confundido, si todo lo que dice es verdad por que me pasa todo esto? Por que me siento así? Por que pienso así? Estoy equivocado acaso?

" Joey" continuo la anciana sacando ahora un anotador " hablemos de la intrusión de tus amigos ala clínica si?" otra vez con lo mismo

" no.."

"solo unos momentos...nada mas" dios no puedo decir que no, esa mujer es terrible

"ok"

" dime que sentiste al verlos"

tengo que pensar la respuesta, realmente no he querido analizar mucho la situación, pero ahora que lo hago..." tristeza, enojo, traición"

"mm bien" dice escribiendo algo " puedes decirme el porque de tu enojo y el sentirte traicionado?"

" ellos sabían que no quería verlos, que yo los iba a contactar, me traicionaron al venir de todas maneras, al no confiar me, enojo , enojo con migo mismo, enojo de ser tan débil" no puedo verla a los ojos, siento lagrimas otra vez en los míos.

" que piensas de seto, de lo que sucedió entre el y tus amigos" si se lo que sucedió por que ella me lo ha dicho

" no lo se, todo esta confuso, el..el ha hecho tanto por mi, yo no puedo darle nada, que le puede ofrecer alguien como yo a el? que lo tiene todo?" es verdad, nada mas que la verdad y duele, no saben como duele

" quizás el no espera que le des nada, ese joven a probado su amor por ti joey, y esta muy mal al saber que no quieres verlo, por que Joey? por que no quieres verlo"

"no lo se" mas verdades, algo en mi interior me grita que no sea hipócrita

"estas seguro?"

" ya no estoy seguro de nada"

" y de vivir?"

" de nada" otra vez la voz, esa voz que me grita cobarde, que escojo la manera fácil en vez de enfrentarme a mis problemas, y si, es la manera mas fácil, es que estoy tan cansado, tan cansado de luchar...

" sabes Joey, te estas mintiendo a ti mismo, pero no es culpa tuya muchacho, lo que sientes es debido a que estas enfermo sabes?" puede ser? puede ser que este loco de enserio? no! yo no estoy loco!

"no estoy loco!" me defiendo

" no Joey no estas loco como dices, lo tuyo se llama depresión"

" que?"

" si joey, antes del incidente ya te había diagnosticado pero no quise apresurarme a tomar medidas en el asunto por que parecías estar reaccionando muy bien a al terapia, pero veo que es mas profundo de lo que pensé, por ello muchacho te recetare una medicina que te va a ayudar, no es muy potente pero hará que te sientas mucho mejor joey, además de ello comenzaras un tipo diferente de terapia, eso te lo informare mañana cuando tenga todo listo, pienso que comenzaras con todo desde mañana mismo" la anciana se acerca a mi cama y toma mis manos " de veras Joey veras toda la situación des de otra perspectiva cuando tomes la medicina"

" esta bien" no tengo nada que perder

" otra cosa" me dice antes de salir " consideraras el permitir a Seto verte? el esta muy angustiado y a pesar de que no lo sabes el ha estado aquí todos los días" eso si me shokeado, no sabia que Seto había venido, mi corazón palpita dolorosamente, otra vez el esta haciendo todo por mi y yo no tengo nada para el, como respuesta asiento levemente con la cabeza, considerare el dejarlo pasar...solo para terminar con el, será lo mejor, el estará mejor sin mi.

"gracias joey" la anciana se retira dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Y tengo mucho que pensar, tengo que pensar en como hacerle entender a Seto que es lo mejor que no me vea mas, que el estará mejor así, que no valgo la pena que el desperdicie su tiempo y energía en mi...

Siento la puerta abrirse levemente, no me molesto en ver quien ingresa ya que de seguro son las enfermeras que viene a cambiar mis sabanas, aprovechare a bañarme y pensar mejor...

" Joey" alguien susurra, una voz terriblemente familiar y cálida, oh Dios! Pienso al girar mi rostro y ver a la persona que esta a un lado de la puerta.

" Seto"


	23. Chapter 23

ALGO EN COMUN

BY MILHARU

SETO/JOEY

Heyyyyyyy new chap! Aunque usted no lo crea, siempre existen los milagros hahahaha, bueno espero que les guste el chap, como sabrán todo lo mío es angst que mas pueden pedir de mi 

Gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia!

Muchos besitos a todos!

Ahora si al chap!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 24

"Seto" fue lo único que Joey pudo decir al ver la figura del muchacho alto atravesar la puerta de su habitación y cerrarla suavemente; sus hermosos ojos azules, que días anteriores habían estado brillantes al ver a Joey a los ojos, ahora se encontraban opacos, sin vida, ojeras adornaban esas apagadas gemas, dándole a su rostro un aspecto aun mas desvalido.

Desvalido

Una palabra que difícilmente podía describir a Seto kaiba el CEO de la Corporación Kaiba, pero esa fue la palabra que cruzó por la mete de Joey al verlo allí parado, sin atraerse a avanzar, allí de esa manera la pose de superioridad totalmente olvidada en ese hermoso cuerpo que denotaba la falta de sueño.

"Joey yo.." el muchacho no miraba a los ojos a su pareja, o ex pareja, realmente no sabia a que atenerse con Joey, la doctora solo le había dado permiso de ingresar a ver a su novio luego de acampar en la sala de espera del piso de abajo desde el día del desastroso incidente; la noticia de que Joey no le dejaba pasar a verle lo había lastimado, no iba a mentirse a si mismo, el había pensado que Joey entendía que el no había tenido la culpa de que sus "supuestos" amigos lo haban seguido.

Por la respuesta de Joey, aparentemente se había equivocado, Joey lo culpaba, Joey había retrocedido en su tratamiento por su culpa, joey...iba a dejarlo.

Oh mokuba, había pensado el muchacho de ojos azules sentado solo en esa fría sala de espera, vuelve pronto hermanito. El pequeño tenia fecha de retorno para dentro de tres días, Seto Kaiba hubiera querido que ya estuviera a su lado; pensamientos que no había tenido en años habían comenzado a asaltar su mente, necesitaba de sus cuerdas de contención, y en esos momentos no tenia ninguna de ellas; todo lucia tan vacío, tan oscuro, como antes.

FLASH BACK

En aquella sala de espera tuvo que aferrarse a lo poco que tenia para no romper a llorar, los hombres no lloran, Seto Kaiba no llora, Seto Kaiba hace llorar...un pobre aliciente pero al menos en esos instante ocurrió.

No sabia cuantos días había pasado allí cuando al final la doctora de Joey se acerco a el, la señora lucia preocupada, el CEO se puso de pie sobresaltado al sentir una mano en su hombro; " Seto" llamo la doctora suavemente; "tenemos que hablar" y sin mas los dos se dirigieron al piso de psiquiatría e ingresaron en uno delos consultorios.

La amable señora señalo el sillón en frente de la venta, el CEO dubitativamente tomo asiento, definitivamente era mucho mas cómodo que las sillas esas de plástico de aquella deprimente sala de espera, sin darse cuenta se fue recostando lentamente en el cómodo asiento.

" Seto, que te ha pasado muchacho, no te ves muy bien" el CEO rodó sus ojos, como quería esa señora que se viera, su novio no quiere verlo, su hermano no esta aquí, todo se esta saliendo de control...realmente nada alentador...

" Bueno Seto Joey no esta pasando por un buen momento, sabes cuales fueron los motivos..."

Kaiba abrió imposiblemente sus ojo acaso lo dije en voz alta?

"si Seto lo hiciste, las dos veces, pero es porque estas muy cansado tanto física como mentalmente, no te preocupes" La doctora vio como el joven se relaja, eso daba otra pista delo cansado que el muchacho se encontraba, el Seto Kaiba que había conocido meses a tras jamás hubiera tenido un desliz como ese, siempre compuesto siempre con su mente en frió, el muchacho que veía ahora parecía perdido, vulnerable, quizás la relación no había sido tan buena idea, años de tratamiento y de mejoría destruyéndose en pocos días, era algo para tener cuidado.

" ahora como te decía, el que Joey no te quiera ver estoy segura que es porque esta confundido ante todo, te diré su diagnostico ahora, se que tu eres familiar con el, Joey esta en un severa depresión, sabes que le hace esto a una persona, estoy segura que el muchacho saldrá, si se mantiene en un lugar estable y seguro, se que su padre ya esta en prisión y sin miras de salir por un tiempo" la doctora hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del muchacho, bien Seto , pensó la doctora al ver al joven tomar todo con calma, no con la cabeza fría como antes pero se estaba controlando muy bien, en cierta forma era un alivio.

" le he recetado unas pastillas, ello lo ayudara a estabilizar su sistema nervioso, notaras por un tiempo cambios de humor de felicidad a tristeza o enojo, y sabes que eso será normal, de la risa al llanto o gritos de frustración..."

"yo lo ayudare en todo doctora...se como es eso" corto Kaiba a la señora, su voz un susurro, el cansancio apoderándose de su joven cuerpo, pero la firmeza del susurro estaba intacta.

" se que lo aras seto, eso nunca lo he dudado, esto me lleva al segundo motivo por el cual te he traído aquí para hablar, cuando recién conocí a Joey, luego de varias sesiones con el, me confeso que iba a aceptarte como novio...no no Seto, no es lo que piensas.." corto la señora al ver el rostro de preocupación del muchacho " el no te había aceptado por miedo a no ser lo suficiente para ti, si bien no puedo decirte todo lo tratado en la sesión por obvias razones, quiero comentarte que cuando le di mi visto bueno tan bien le advertí algo.."

"usted fue quien le dijo a Joey sobre mi pasado" contesto secamente

"sabes bien que no, solo lo deje entrever, se que tu se lo dijiste Seto" la amabilidad de la mujer nunca abandonando su voz." en fin la advertencia que le hice fue que pensara bien lo que hacia porque no con sus acciones no solo afectaría su persona, sus próximas decisiones afectarían la vida de tres personas aquí..." la seriedad de la mujer era impresionante ahora

Seto comprendió al instante de lo que la mujer hablaba.

Mokuba

" si Seto, es lo que piensas y el estado en que te veo ahora hace que me preocupe, es por ello que ahora te daré a ti la opción, quiero que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer cuando entres por esa puerta y veas a Joey, quiero que pienses si la decisión vale la pena, si puedes tu sobrellevar la situación, sabes que tu no estas solo, sabes que allí afuera hay un niño para el cual tu y solo tu eres su mundo, quiero que pienses si podrás hacerlo" finalizo seriamente.

Seto sabia que la Doctora no hablaba de sus incapacidades, que lo que decía por mas que doliera era la verdad...que pasaría, que haria, muchas eran las preguntas sin respuesta en su cabeza, sobre todo por no poder ver a Joey, por no saber nada de el; el estaba al tanto de la enfermedad, de como funcionaba, pero sin ver a su novio no podía tomar ninguna decisión, todo era muy confuso; sin darse cuenta y en medio de un profundo pensamiento, no noto que sus ojos se estaban cerrando, cada vez mas difícil de mantenerlos abiertos, lentamente fue cayendo en un sueño muy necesario para el joven empresario, pero entre toda la maraña de pensamientos que en su cabeza había, un pensamiento salió a la luz, VENGANZA, esos malditos pagarían lo que habían ocasionado, y sobre todo si ya no podría estar con su "cachorro"; Seto se durmió.

La doctora vio con una media sonrisa como el muchacho se dormía en medio de una profunda meditación, el descanso le vendría bien, y había sido buena idea el traerlo a ese sillón, iría a hablar con Joey para comentarle su diagnosis y ver que pensaba sobre la relación con su novio ahora; realmente no había podido hablar con joey en una sesión hasta ahora, tendría que ver que haría el muchacho.

Levantándose silenciosamente de su asiento cubrió al muchacho con una manta y salió del consultorio, colocando un cartel de no molestar en la puerta del mismo.

Era hora de ver a su joven paciente.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, pero el sentir una mano en su hombro lo saco de su sueño, uno muy pacifico a decir verdad, reincorporándose de su posición, vio la doctora sonriéndole amablemente; "Seto, espero que ahora con la mente mas en claro sepas que vas a hacer" hablo suavemente.

El CEO solo asintió

" Me parece muy bien, porque ya puedes pasar a ver a Joey" respondió la señora y desgraciadamente pudo observar como todas las inseguridades volvía a los hermosos ojos azules del muchacho, poniéndole una mano en su hombro la doctora aseguro " todo saldrá bien si sabes balancear lo que sientes con lo que tu corazón dice Seto, ahora puedes ir" y con ellos dicho llevo a Kaiba hasta la habitación del rubio.

Ya frente a la puerto y con una mano temblorosa en el picaporte del puerta, tomo aire juntando valor, e ingreso, lo que se hablara ahora cambiaria sus vidas.


	24. Chapter 24

ALGO EN COMUN

Por fin! Un me odien! Se que que han pasado dos meses desde mi ultima actulizacion pero es que en primera consegui trabjo! Siiiiiiiii y en segunda, snifff, no sabia como encarar este cap, solo espero que si después de tanto tiempo aun haya alguien leyéndolo a este fic, esta cap les guste

Discúlpenme una vez mas!

Ahora si al fic!

Ja ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 25 

Joey lo culpaba, Joey pensaba que el había dejado pasar o les había dado su locacion a esos idiotas? De la desesperación paso a la ira, estaba tan cansado que no podía siquiera cubrir sus emociones como había aprendido...algo que años había tomado llegar a perfeccionar, y que Gozaburro se había esforzado en que lo lograra, este muchacho, este perro de la calle que llego a introducirse de esa manera increíblemente profunda en un corazón que el creía muerto hace años, había resquebrajado así su armadura, su protección contra el mundo...y ahora no había marcha atrás.

Ahora solo faltaba escuchar las palabras de su cachorro para finalmente dejar que ese músculo que le daba vida a su cuerpo, finalmente muriera, el destino era gracioso y cruel, la misma persona que había despertado su corazón seria la misma persona que lo destruiría.

Joey observo a su novio, observo esa pose cansada, observo pasar por ese rostro usualmente serio muchas emociones, y ninguna de ellas placentera, vio también en ese hermoso rostro, dolor, desesperación...tantas cosas y todo era su culpa; le atemorizaba tener tanto poder sobre alguien como seto, alguien tan fuerte como el...el no era merecedor de semejante regalo, regalo que si no sabia usarse bien, como era su casa, terminaría lastimándolo muy en lo profundo, quizás era mejor cortarlo por lo sano ahora antes que mas daño pudiera llegar a producirse.

"Seto" Joey se levanto de su cama y camino lentamente hacia la figura que permanecía estática a un lado de puerta cerrada, el clima afuera era antagonista frente a la triste aura que en esa habitación había. "Seto...Seto lo lamento" fueron las palabras del rubio para luego abrazar al muchacho mas alto con todas sus fuerzas.

" Joey!" la desesperada respuesta, y el ojiazul correspondió al abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, quizás si tenían oportunidad después de todo...

Guiado por Joey Seto se sentó junto al rubio en la cama, ambos mirándose por lo que parecía una eternidad, sin decir nada, estudiándose, recordándose, amándose de tal manera que no era necesario tocarse para sentirlo ni expresarlo.

" oh Seto" Joey fue el primero en interrumpir el silencio "que ha pasado contigo? " la mano del rubio subió hasta comenzar a acariciare la mejilla del otro muchacho " que has hecho para merecer esto?" el CEO que había cedido ante las caricias, en shock abrió sus ojos y se alejo del ese toque que tanto necesitaba sus piernas inconscientemente lo llevaron lejos de la cama.

"como dices?" de todo lo que Kaiba tenia pensado que iba a oír esta no había sido una de las posibilidades, su rostro reflejo exactamente lo que estaba pensando, de que diablos hablaba Joey?

" oh seto!" el rostro del rubio era tan desolado tan triste, Kaiba no podía saber que la razón de tanta desesperación y tristeza era reflojo de la culpa que Joey llevaba por dentro, " mírate Seto, mira lo que he hecho! Yo sabia yo sabia! Yo no soy bueno para ti Seto!" la voy de Joey había empezado a desquebrajarse y termino siendo un murmullo.

" como puedes decirme esto! Como puedes decir esto luego de todo lo que hemos pasado Joey?" Toda la preocupación de Kaiba se había transformado en furia, dolor, estaba herido, ahora entendía de la negativa de Joey, y estaba herido porque Joey lo consideraba tan débil como para dejar que algo así lo devastara, en esos momentos lo único que devastada a kaiba y lo había hecho en los pasados días había sido el temor de que Joey lo culpara de todo lo que había sucedido y no quisiera verlo mas... pero esto?

" Joey" la voz de Seto fue tan mesurada y seria que sobresalto a Joey " que es lo que estas tratrando de decir?"

Joey reuniendo todo su coraje y determinación que siempre han sido característicos de el se incorporo en la cama, limpiando sus ojos de todo rastro de lagrimas con la manga de su pijama, esos hermosos ojos ámbar que hacia tan poco se había aclarado de toda tristeza una vez mas estaban rojos e irritados por el llanto, pero en esos ojos había algo mas, algo que a Kaiba no le gusto para nada ver.

" lo que estoy tratando de decir seto...lo que quiero decir... es que...es... que lo mejor será que no nos veamos mas" la habiatacion quedo en silencio, joey no pudo sostener la mirada de su novio y su vista estaban fijamente instalada en las sabanas de su cama , sus manos presionando la dura tela de la misma hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos...para su sorpresa la contestación de seto fue la que el no esperaba.

Kaiba rió...

Rió con esa risa sarcástica que tan bien Joey conocía, esa risa que utilizaba con las personas que estaban por debajo de el, cuando perdían un duelo, esa risa que el había escuchado en cuidad batallas cuando le gano, cuando quería también sacarlo dela final...eso dolía, dolía aun mas que el ser golpeado por Seto.

" eres un cobarde" fueron las duras palabras que siguieron a esa risa " eres un maldito cobarde"

" si es así que quie..."

" no me vengas con eso Josefh!" la voz firme de kaiba junto con el uso de su nombre de esa forma lo interrumpieron dejándolo helado, " se que eres mas hombre eso, no hace falta que te escondas detrás de la figura de mártir conmigo" Esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo estaban en el, no le dejaban levantar la vista, Joey sabia que no podría enfrentarlo " mírame maldita sea ¡! Mírame Joey!" la voz de Seto sono extraña a los oídos de Joey, tanto que casi inconcientemente levanto su mirada, hasta toparse con esos ojos, esos ojos que estaban rojos como los suyos, esos ojos que derramaban lagrimas, lagrimas de enojo, angustia y dolor, y Joey una vez se culpo por todo ello.

" Seto yo..."

" no! Déjame terminar! Por que Joey, y te lo juro por dios y porque me llamo Seto Kaiba que esta será la ultima vez que conversaremos esto!" kaiba lo corto una vez " escúchame bien, eres un cobarde Joey! Como te atreves a tirar todo por al borda justo Ahora? Por que me haces esto? Yo también estoy contigo en esto y siempre lo voy a estar! Solo por esto? Solo por lo que ocurrió con los idiotas esos?" kaiba tomo aire profundamente, tranquilizándose, las lagrimas seguían allí, muy cansado para luchar contra de ellas.

" no es solo eso seto" la voz pequeña de joey hizo estremecer a kaiba y casi acercarse a el para tomarlo en brazos, esa figura temblorosa en la cama lo llamaba pero esta conversación debía ser tenida entre ellos y seto debía mantenerse frió para resolver su sitiuaion d euna vez por todas.

" entonces que es? Que es lo que te da tanto miedo que me alejas de tu lado cada vez que algo pasa?"

Y Joey se derrumbo, levantándose de un salto de la cama camino decididamente hasta seto para tomarlo fuertemente por los hombros

" acaso no lo ves! No ves que es lo que te estoy haciendo maldita sea! Acaso note das cuenta de que cada vez que pasa algo tu también sales tan lastimado como yo? Que el amor que tenemos esta prohibido por que yo no soy lo suficiente para ti? Que no puedo darte lo que tu necesitas, que tu eres alguien tan maravilloso que no puede estar con alguien que es un desperdicio como yo? no lo ves seto? No los ves?" joey tenia ahora su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kaiba, las ultimas palabras reducidos a casi ininteligibles murmullos por el pecho del CEO, sin embargo Seto no permitió que siguieran a si por mucho tiempo mas.

Alejando a Joey de su cuerpo Seto lo tomo firmemente de ambos brazos sacudiéndolo levemente " es por todo ello que pienso que eres un cobarde! Un cobarde que solo quiere irse por la salida fácil, en ves de luchar por lo que quiere, un cobarde que no quiere ver que todo lo que ha dicho son puras tonterías, un maldito cobarde que que..." las palabras de Kaiba se hacían mas frenéticas mas dolidas " que no ve que al irse de mi lado me hace mas daño, que al rechazarme así me niega la vida, que al decir todas esas cosas sobre el es lo mismo que si me las dijera a mi...acaso no ves que yo te amo? Acaso no ves Joey que eres todo para mi? Acaso no ves que somos iguales, que que tenemos... algo en comun?..."

" algo en comun?" Joey tenia sus ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por las palabras de Seto, sorprendido por las emociones que sentía de esa persona que era todo para el.

" oh Joey, acaso no sabes que es?" Los ojos de Seto eran dulces una vez mas, Joey no podía dejar de perderse en esos ojos, de asombrase con los cambios que en ellos podían producirse, de la dureza ala tibieza con tan solo un cambio en el humor y corazón de su dueño, realmente esos hermosos ojos eran el espejo del alma de su koi.

"amor" Joey estaba tan perdido en la epifanía de esos ojos que tenia delante de el que no había logrado escuchar lo que seto continuaba diciendo solo despertó cuando escucho esa palabra, esa palabra que tan pocas veces había escuchado en su vida, que nadie nunca antes de seto le había dicho a el...

" si Joey, lo que nosotros tenemos en común es nuestro amor" esa sonrisa, Joey creyó que el mundo había adquirido mas colores cuando esa sonrisa apareció en el guapo rostro del CEO. " por favor Joey.." seto continuo " por favor no me destruyas yéndote de mi lado..." Kaiba enterró su rostro en los finos cabellos rubios de Joey, aspirando ese aroma tan propio de su cachorro, y no pudiendo permitir que mas lagrimas comenzaran a rodar de por sus mejillas, si Joey lo abandonara ahora todo estaría perdido...

Joey por su lado esta totalmente conmovido, profundamente, las palabras de Seto resonaban en su mente todavía, el calor de esas palabras alejando el frío que desde hacia mucho sentía en su cuerpo, haciendo recorrer por este un tibio sentimiento que al principio no udo reconocer, pero que después supo que era, Joey sonrió en el pecho de su novio, si su novio, ese sentimiento era el amor de Seto, el amor de Seto había sido capaz de hacer llegar calor a su fría alma una vez mas.

Ya no seria un cobarde, seto tenia razón, se estaba comportando como un cobarde, pero es que estaba tan seguro que el no era el indicado para Seto, no sabia porque se sentía así, tan confundido, su mente le estaba jugando sucio, pero cada vez que la oscuridad amenazaba por cubrirlo todo, el siempre sabia hacia donde ir ya que en el unico lugar de su mente en donde la oscuridad no habitada estaba ocupado por seto, seto se veía rodeado de una luz dorada, y que siempre lo protegía de su propio infierno.

Llevando tentativamente una mano hacia el rostro de Seto, Joey aparto los cabellos de Seto de su rostro " Seto" susurro Joey " te amo" fue todo lo dijo antes de sonreír dulcemente al ver la expresión shokeada de su koi al acercarse a su rostro y besarlo, su sonrisa aumentó aun en encerrados en el beso, al sentir los brazo de Kaiba rodear su cuello y sus ojos cerrarse. Su Koi era hermoso y puro, totalmente lo opuesto a el, las cosas estaban aun sin aclararse del todo pero sobretodo por los trucos que su mente le estaba jugando, pero Seto tenia razón y Joey no actuaría mas como un cobarde.


	25. Chapter 25

ALGO EN COMUN

Holas : mirada nerviosa:. Me recuerdan? Hehehe bueno, después de meses mi musa no quiere volver pero me ha dado un poquito de su gracia, así que aproveche y les escribí este cap cortito, espero que dentro de poco pueda darles la continuación si?

Please espero que les guste

Ja ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 25 

" Yugi por favor" rogó el faraón a su secreto amor " te hará bien el distenderte, vayamos con tristan y tea al parke de diversiones"

"..." esa fue la respuesta de el campeón de los duelos, cuya cabeza estaba enterrada en la almohada de su cama.

" por favor Yugi, esto no te esta haciendo nada bien yo-" el faraón se detuvo titubeante para luego volver su rostro serio, una expresión decidida en ese rostro igual al de la persona que estaba en esa cama.

"Yugi has estado encerrado desde el incidente en el hospital, crees que eso cambiara en algo las cosas?" el faraón cerro sus ojos ante la respuesta que estaba por obtener, y sus conjeturas fueron acertadas, si que tuvo una respuesta.

" pero que rayos quieres que haga Atemu?" grito Yugi levantándose violentamente de su cama " acaso no te das cuenta que esto me esta destruyendo? Que quiero verlo? Que quiero ser yo quien lo abrase?" al ver la mirada baja del faraón el pequeño siguió "acaso no ves que ese maldito bastardo solo esta jugando con el? Que no lo quiere como yo a el? Maldita sea y tu solo quieres llevarme al parke? Si quiere hacer algo por mi, has desaparecer a Kaiba..."

"Yugi..." fue la atónita respuesta de el faraón que hizo que el otro se detuviera en seco "yugi tu tu,no hablas enserio" fue la suplica

Dando un largo suspiro, el campeón se volvió a sentar en su cama "no Atemu...no es eso lo que quiero" viendo en alivio que el faraón sonreía, aunque en su mente la idea que había dado forma en su cabeza no sonaba para nada mala.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlLL

Llegando a su habitación, arrojo su blazer descuidadamente a la enorme cama que en el centro de la habitación se encontraba, por fin luego de esos horribles días de espera en el hospital, de incertidumbre sobre el futuro que la frágil relación que apenas iniciaba con Joey sobreviviría , ahora que todo estaba hablado entre ellos y habiendo dejado a su novio seguro en el hospital, el volvía a su mansión, que recién había se daba cuenta de lo inmensa y solitaria que esta se había vuelto, Moki su hermano era quien siempre alegraba esta gris casona, ahora sin el esa mas que una casa se asemejaba a una gran tumba.

Su respiración se agito, sintiendo las altas paredes de esa oscura habitación cerrarse sobre el, recuerdos pasados...

"No!" fue el leve murmullo que por su constreñida y de repente seca garganta escapo, el sabia lo que era, un ataque de pánico, de los que no había tenia desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Callo de rodillas en el centro de su habitación, las paredes aun amenazantes, con sus manos en ambos costados de su cabeza cerro fuertemente sus ojos, no le ganaría esta vez, esta ves era lo suficiente mente fuerte para ganarle, nadie podía lastimarlo ya.

Pero el sabia que esa no era la sola causante de ese ataque, una voz dentro de el repetía "mentiroso", comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, no la escucharía, no la escucharía!

No quería admitir su verdadero temor, no admitiría que a lo que el mas le temía era

La soledad

El quedarse solo

"¡No!" volvió a repetir, esta vez mas fuerte, sus manos ya no en su cabeza sino que abrazándose fuerte , con manos temblorosas saco algo que pendía de su cuello, de redonda forma, que en la oscuridad de ese cuarto no podía distinguirse pero que el dueño de la mas grandiosa corporación del mundo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas contra su corazon.

Y resulto, poco a poco el ataque fue cediendo, hasta desaparecer del todo, aun temblando levemente por el ataque. logro incorporarse y llegar hasta su cama, en donde se dejo caer sin gracia en ella para luego dejarse llevar por el cansancio y el estrés.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Calor...estaba tan cómodo...mmm cuanto hacia que no se sentía así...mmmnooo no se movería, por que moverse si estaba tan bien alli, rodeado de ese calor conocido por el pero que en esos momentos en que su mente estaba casi y todavía totalmente dormida y la parte de su cerebro que funcionaba estaba enfocado en esa sensación divina, no podía saber de donde el recordaba ese sentimiento.

"Seto" su nombre...susurrado tiernamente, un aire cálido acariciando su mejilla, sin embargo sus ojos no se abrieron.

"Seto...despierta"

Lentamente los ojos del Ceo comenzaron a abrirse, a su lado un figura aun borrosa para sus aun dormidos ojos, una figura que conforme tomaba forma hizo que el corazón de Kaiba se detuviera.

"mo-mokie?" llamo incrédulo para que como para corroborar si eso era o no un sueño apoyara su mano en el brazo que el otro muchacho .

"hola hermano" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar a Kaiba en un gran abrazo de oso. "te extrañaba tanto que no pude evitar el volver Seto, espero que no te molestes conmigo hermano" finalizo el pequeño no tan pequeño en un tono tímido.

"Pero que tonterías dices Mokuba, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el verte"Mokuba abrió mas sus ojos al sentir que su hermano apretaba mas sus cuerpos en el abrazo, que habría pasado, ciertamente el no esperaba esta reacción de su hermano, no es que le temiera, pero si supuso que lo retaría por lo del viaje, pero este despliegue de emoción no era normal en seto.

" Seto" hablo suavemente a su hermano alejándose algo de ese abrazo " que sucede Seto, Joey esta bien?" ante el rostro de tristeza de Kaiba, Mokuba sospecho lo peor " por favor hermano!" urgió el pequeño " por favor, no me digas que algo ha pasado con Joey!"

Y así Seto comenzó a relatarle a su hermano las ultimas noticias


	26. Chapter 26

ALGO EN COMUN

BY MILHARU

YU GO OH

SETO/JOEY

CAPITULO 26

Las puertas del a la de psiquiatría al cerrarse hicieron estremecer al muchachito de cabello rebelde color azabache, el ruido de las pesadas puertas parecían a los de aquellas casas que aparecían en las películas de terror, que significaban al cerrarse el no poder volver a salir, o quizás también a las puertas de las prisiones, un estremecimiento recorrió la espina de ese pequeño muchacho e inconscientemente apretó mas la mano de su hermano.

" si Moki" susurro el siempre orgulloso Kaiba " se lo que sientes….a veces este lugar puede ser algo tenebroso" el muchacho mas alto dio a la manita que estaba entrelazada a la de el un apretón para darle al pequeño confianza

"mm seto, tenebroso es una manera agradable de decirle, estas seguro que Joel esta bien aquí?" el muchacho veía asustado las diferentes habitación, el panorama no era muy alentador.

"si moki" el mayor agracio a su hermano con un pequeña risa " en donde esta Joel no es asi"

" espero hermano porque si eso supone ser alentador sugeriria que hablen con los doctores…seto, esto es deprimente"

"lo se Moki, pero espera a ver donde esta Joel y veras que no es como esto" afirmo una vez mas el CEO

" esta bien confio en ti….pero…" el pequeño dudo " puedes decirme porque no me habias permitido visitar a Joey durante estos 3 meses que estuve aquí y ahora si?" esa duda le había carcomido la cabeza, desde su regreso a Japón y lo que le había contado su hermano no había podido esperar a ver al rubio, siempre había tenido una relación muy estrecha con el, pero su hermano no lo había permitido hasta ahora.

" lo que sucedía es que con todo lo que había sucedido Joey tenia las visitas restringidas, has visto que casi ni yo podía verlo, el otro día hablando con su doctora me dijo que le avance de Joey era muy bueno y que ya podía ver gente como antes " su hermano sonrió orgulloso ante los avances de novio

"de enserio? Eso quiere decir que quizás dentro de poco podra salir?" pregunto alegre el pequeño mirando a su hermano con sus ojos grandes y brillosos de felicidad

" eso creo, según la doctora si todo sigue así, Joey podrá salir y terminar el tratamiento ambulatoriamente" los ojos del CEO también tenían un brillos de felicidad en esos iris azules.

Los hermanos llegaron a la habitación de Joey , encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la misma estaba vacía, pero antes de que su temor por algo que podía haber sucedido creciera una de las enfermeras les aviso que Joey se encontraba en sesión con su doctora y que esta culminaría en media hora, sin otra cosa que hacer los hermanos decidieron ir a la cafetería y luego esperar al rubio en su habitación.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

SESION Nº 120

SUJETO: JOEY WHEELER

EDAD: 17 AÑOS

DIAGNOSTICO: DEPRECION SEVERA, INTENTO DE SUICIDIO

La secion comenzo a las 9.30 de la mañana, el sujeto se encuentra sentado en los sillones frente a los ventanales que dan a los campos de la clinica, se lo nota tranquilo, como en las ultimas sesiones, constrastando notablemente a lo visto hace tres meses atras en la sesion numero 45 cuando todo lo esta establecido anteriormente en la historia clonica sucedio, remmito a esos informe para que se establesca lo sucedido.

Joey tiene su vista fija en los senderos de entrada del hospital, yo que estoy a su lado puedo ver la sonrisa que en su rostro aparece al divisar en uno de los caminos a su novio SK (reservo las iniciales para proteccion de la pareja del paciente) pero este no viene solo sino que a su lado se encuentra un niño de unos 12 años, a quien desde que Joey se encuentra aqui jamas habia visto,

La sonrisa de Joey parece agrandarse al divisar tambien al pequeño.

"M" dice en voz baja Joey , pienso que lo que ha dicho es un sobrenombre, pero preguntare mas adelante

"lo conoces joey" veo que el paciente por fin me mira, sus ojos caramelo, claros desde que la docis del los medicamente es muy baja brillan al igual que la sonrisa en su rostro

" es el hermano de S" responde simplemente volviendo su vista ala ventana

"dejaras que pase a verte" le digo porque el ha sido muy demandante en que solo su novio lo vea

" por supuesto, M (esta vez es el nombre completo) es como mi hermanito tambien"

"dime Joey , como te has sentido esta semana, como las sesiones han bajado a tres veces por semana no te he visto desde el viernes" el muchacho me mira, su sonrisa intacta, pero tambien veo que es una sonrisa triste, las veces que he visto una verdadera sonrisa en el ha sido cuando ha estado con su novio, lo ha visto o hemos hablado de el.

" hee stado muy bien, sin cambios de humor, las pastillas no me hacen dormir, y sin anciedad" hace una pausa como buscando las palabras para continuar, lo espero y veo en su ojos que las ha encontrado " no puedo creer el sentirme asi, hace unos meses lo creia imposible.

" si Joey, se a que te refieres, aqui tengo todo tu progreso y dejame decirlo una vez mas,e stoy muy contena por ti, sabes por que estas aqui?" veo una sonrisa juguetona en el , y se que saldra con algo que no es la respuesta que espero.

"mmm" dice con esa misma sonrisa " sera por esto" levanta sus manos mostrandome las muñecas que llevan la marca de su intento, el que hable asi muestra una vez mas lo avanzado que este muchacho esta en el tratamiento., y se que mi decision es la correcta.

" no ed enserio doc, no se el porque de esta sesion repentina"

" es muy simple, luego de analizar este fin de semana tu caso con los demas doctores, hemos decidido que terminaras el tratamiento en forma ambulatoria, con sesiones tres veces por semanas aqui con nosotros" veo en su rostro la cantidad ed emosiones que corren por este, desde miedo, felicidad y algod e duda.

" ya veo" dice en forma seria " eso significa que tendre que volver con mi padre?" esa pregunta no la esperaba

" claro que no Joey, sabes que tu padre esta preso" digo suavemente, el alvio de esas jovenes facciones claramente notable.

" entonces donde ire?" la pregunta es la que esperaba

" bien Joey, segun tu edad tendrias que ir a un hogar provisorio hasta la mayoria de edad, pero visto que tu novio tiene la emancipacion y la posibilidad economica de ayudarte y habiendolo hablado con el el ha aceptado el que vayas a vivir con el" la sonrisa una vez mas en ese rostro, es lo agradable de mi trabajo.

" y cuando partiria doctora?" cuando estaria listo para irme

" bien por lo que he visto de tus horarios, terminaras esta semana aqui, y luego cuando este todo listo podras comenzar esa nueva vida que te mereces junto a los que te quiern"

El muchacho se levanta suavemente del sillon y caminando hacia mi se arrodilla frente a mi silla y me toma en un fuete abrazo " muchas gracias doctora" susurra con voz resquebrajada " muchas gracias por todos, por escucharme, por ayudarme y por hacer que siga junto a Seto" siento lagrimas en mi cuello al mismo tiempo que devuelvo el abrazo, realmente esto es lo que me gusta de mi trabajo.

la sesion termina a las 10.30 de la mañana.


	27. Chapter 27

ALGO EN COMUN

POR MILHARU

YU GI OH

SETO/JOEY

Sii sres, no tengo excusa! Perdón!

Lean, disfruten, dejen reviews, lo pocos que aun siguen esto!

Los quiero a todos, Kaede, kakis linda! Para vos que siempre me decís que me deje de joder cuando te molesto diciendo que no voy a escribir mas heheheheh

Ahora si al cap

Ja ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 27

Seto y Mokuba llegan hasta la habitación de Joel y se detienen de forma abrupta en su umbral al ver la puerta de dicha habitación totalmente abierta y a su habitante sentado en la cama con rostro solemne; Seto temiendo que algo ha sucedido corre de inmediato al lado de su novio, su estomago un nudo de nervios ante la inevitable mala noticia que de seguro precede a ese serio rostro.

"Joel, oh Dios Joel que ha pasado, estas bien, te han dicho algo malo, dios Joel no te preocupes saldremos de esto juntos, ya lo veras, ya lo veras!" durante su retalia Seto que no había entre palabras malgastado tiempo para tomar oxigeno perdió también en ver los diferentes cambios que sobre el rostro del rubio habian tenido lugar durante tan largo monologo del por el generalmente serio y estoico CEO.

Desde sorpresa ante la abrupta entrada de Seto, ya que Joey se encontraba profundamente sumido en pensamientos por lo que no los había escuchado ingresar; luego pasando por la felicidad de ver a su novio, y por ultimo un rostro que demostraba humor y amor al ver que Seto no se detenía en su larga perorata.

Quien si vio dichos cambios fue mokuba apostado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación y cuyo corazón se estrujo de alegría al ver los cambios de hermana, si, había hecho bien en volver, por nada del mundo el se hubiera perdonada el perderse ese rostro de amor que su hermano ahora portaba, Joey lo había hecho posible, a pesar de todo lo que su amigo rubio estaba atravesando, el había hecho posible que esa dura coraza se abriera hacia alguien mas que su hermano, y lo mejor de todo es que Mokuba no pensaba que hubiera alguien mas además de Joey al que el hubiera aceptado como novio de hermano.

Por fin Seto dejo de hablar al sentir la mano de su novio posarse suavemente en su hombro.

"Seto?" pregunto el rubio visiblemente tratando de controlar su risa, Joel no reía mucho ya, pero cuando lo hacia Seto sentía débil sus rodillas " que te sucede, de que estas hablando?"

Seto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse antes de contestar, "es que parecías tan serio, preocupado, yo, Joey, yo pensé que como, tu veras yo estaba…" eso lo hizo el ver al poderoso CEO perderse en sus propias palabras hizo que Joel por fin no pudiera contenerse y este comenzó a reír…..y a reír…y a reír….y a reír.

"hehehehe….Dios había olvidado lo doloroso que podía ser reír tanto Seto, oh dios eheheh te amo,pero te tendrías que haber visto, eras tan hermoso Seto, jamás hubiera imaginado que podrías ser tan tonto eheheheh"

"hey! Fue la indignada repuesta, pero bastaba verle el rostro para saber que estaba riendo también.

"en realidad yo no se como no tuvo un ataque al corazón, pero tienes razón Joey, realmente se veía gracioso" La voz de Mokuba hizo que por primera vez desde la entrada de Seto ala habitación este desviara su atención hacia algo mas.

"hola Joey, ha pasado mucho tiempo amigo" saludo cariñosamente Mokuba

Joey no podía creer lo que veía, era moki! El había venido.

"Moki!" fue todo lo que Joel dijo antes de lanzarse de la cama en la que estaba sentado y abrazar al pequeño.

El niño devolviendo el abrazo miro por sobre el hombro del rubio a su hermano, su rostro suave mirando a las dos personas que mas quiere.

"Ahora Joey" comenzó el niño al soltarse del rubio, " te ha sucedido algo? Porque te veías muy preocupado"

" ah bueno moki, no es nada malo, creo" Joey vio que la cara que debia de estar poniendo junto con el tono de voz no estaban ayudando mucho en calmar a los dos hermanos que lo seguian mirando cada vez preocupados.

"Bueno, lo que sucede es que la doctora me dijo que….me …me dijo que podia terminar mi tratamiento en forma ambulatoria, eso…eso es todo" los cabellos rubios de Joey cubrieron sus ojos dando nota de la inseguridad del rubio.

Seto se lo habia quedando mirando atonito, podia ser, pensaba sin ser capaz de articular palabra, podia ser que después de tanto tiempo Joey por fin podria irse de ese lugar y comenzar ahora si una nueva vida? Y si el tenia algo que decir al respecto esa nueva vida comenzaria a su lado, el jamas dejaria a Joey ir de su lado si el podia hacer algo al respecto, y dios era testigo de que tenia los medios para hacerlo, Seto fruncio el seño, y pobre de aquellos que quisieran separarlo de su cachorro! Y mucho menos hacerle daño.

Mokuba fue el primero que reacciono, lanzandose a los brasos a su amigo " Oh dios Joey! Eso es fantastico amigo! Es la mejor noticia que nos has podido dar!"

"oi Moki perdoname por preocuparlos" el rubio devolvio el abraso y al decir eso su mirada firmemente posada en al aun atonita mirada de su novio, aunque al notar que Seto tenia el ceño fruncido un dejo de preocupación aparecio en su corazon.

"no estas feliz por esto. Seto" esa no fue una pregunta, y el tono triste hice que Mokuba volteara para ver a su hermano, aun con el ceño fruncido. "Hermano?" cuestiono el pequeño.

La atención del CEO volvio de golpe a la habitación al escuchar el tono triste de novio y el llamado por parte de su hermano. " no Joey, no.." comenzo acercándose a Joey para tomarlo en sus brazos, " no sabes cuanto hace que soñaba con esto, que esperaba que pudieras salir de aquí, es la mejor noticia en meses!" un beso fue depositado en la frente del rubio que abraza a Kaiba con fuerza.

" lo dices en serio Seto, no quiero ser una molestia para ti, no se que voy a hacer ahora… yo no.." pero Joey no pudo seguir, Kaiba lo habia tomado por los hombros alejandolo de su cuerpo para apresarlo en la dura azul mirada de sus ojos, esos ojos que lo acompañaba en sueños todas las noches.

"si sabes lo que haras Joey, tu vendras a mi casa, a vivir con nosotros, ya lo habiamos hablado, se que nunca lo habias arreglado muy de enserio, pero..pero…" tomo una gran bocanada de aire para proseguir " pero tui sabes que yo te amo Joey, que siempre te voy a proteger y realmente me honrarías si aceptases el venir a vivir a casa… por favor…lo pensarias? Por favor?" como negarse ante esa mirada, esos ojos que gritaban auque su dueño no lo hiciera, el amor que tenian hacia su persona?

Cuantas sesiones le habia costado a Joey el poder creer que era merecedor de ese amor tan intenso que Seto tenia hacia el, que era merecedor de vivir, de poder aspirar a algo mas que a una botella de vino como habia dicho su padre, que no era un inservible, meses, muchos meses de dolor , de llanto, de ira, de desolación, de desesperanza, todas esas etapas quemadas para que ahora el sentimiento que predominaba en su interior era calma, amor, amor por Seto, por Moki que habian hecho todo en su poder para sacarlo adelante, y que sin su amor y ayuda jamas lo hubiera podido hacer.

Ellos que soportaron sus cambios radicales de humor, que soportaron el que gritara que no queria verlos mas, que lo dejaran solo., que lo dejaran morir…..

Y si, tenia que decir ellos, por que a pesar de que Moki no habia estado en pais para venir a verlo, Joey sabia que Seto se apoya en el pequeño siempre, y que le niño lo llamaba casi todos los dias al instituto, ellos en pocos meses habian hecho mas que su familia en toda su vida, ellos eran su familia ahora.

Si…no todo estaba solucionado, todavía habian sombras en su vida, sus amigos por un lado, Yugi especialmente, su padre por el otro, pero no queria arruinar el momento, ya habria tiempo para hablar con Seto y con la doctora de sus miedos, ahora solo se concentraria en el sentimiento de amor que emanaba de seto…su seto.

"Seto, tu me honras al dejarme vivir en tu casa, soy yo quien tiene que agradecerles, a ambos, por todo lo que han hecho por mi" lagrimas de felicidad cayeron de sus ojos al ser abrazado los dos hermanos.

"no Joey," Mokuba respondio, "no me agradezcas nada, lo hice con gusto, tu solo se feliz y has feliz a mi hermano, es todo lo que pido" el pequeño finalizo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

"te amo Joey" fue lo unico que Seto pudo articular en el oido del rubio, para luego verlo a los ojos y unir sus labios a esos que tanto queria, en un beso en donde se intercambiaban agradecimientos y el mutuo amor.

"errr…disculpen?" Mokuba tuvo que interrumpir riendo " se que se quieren, estoy feliz por ustedes y todo eso, pero no podrian besarse sin aprisionarme a mi en el medio?" y el pequeño comenzo a reir mas fuerte cuando sonrojados ambos adolescentes se separaron pidiendo disculpas.

: mision cumplida: penso Mokuba, el humor habia sacado la aura triste de ambos jóvenes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"no crees que deberias tratar de ser solo amigo de Joey" el Faraón hacia meses que trataba de que Yugi entrara en razon, con mayor preocupación veia como cada vez mas obsesionado el pequeño campeón de los duelos estaba con Joey.

Eso ya no era amor…

"jamas dejare que una basura como Kaiba tenga a Joey…el le hara daño atemu, no entinedo como puedes decir esas cosas, pense que eramos amigos" Yugi aun limpiando los estantes de la tienda de juegos volteo para verlo con sus grandes ojos demostrando tristesa, pero Atemu tambien veia algo en esos ojos que le daba miedo admitir.

" sabes que lo soy Yugi, y siempre lo sere, nunca lo dudes, pero es que…" atemu no pudo concluir.

" entonces, por favor no me cuestiones, se que tengo razon, por favor verdad que me ayudaras?" rogo

"sabes que si aibu" era inútil, Yugi no entraba en razon.

La puerta de la tienda anuncio a un nuevo visitante, era Tristan junto a Tea, Yugi de inmediato fue en saludo de sus amigos.

"holas muchachos, como estan?" saludo alegremente, asi era como atemu lo preferia, feliz, como antes, si tan solo …..

"hola amigo" saludo tristan "vengo con noticias, y muy buenas amigo!"

"de enserio, bueno dejame cerrar la tienda y pasen ala casa asi tomamos algo y me cuentas!" asintiendo el moreno junto con Tea se encaminaron con Atemu a la casa mientras Yugi hacia lo prometido!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Una vez instalados todos alrededor de la mesa con sus respectivos refrescos, todos miraron a TRistan con expectación.

"bueno, resulta que mi tia que es enfermera fue cambiada de lugar de trabajo hace una semana, y adivinen en donde esta trabajando?"

"no me digas!" Tea salto de su asiento

"sip, en la clinica en donde esta Joey, o estaba, por que me dijo ella que le dieron de alta ayer" el moreno quedo mirando la reaccion de Yugi expectante.

" de alta?" susurro el campeon de los duelos

"si, de alta, me dijo tambien que Kaiba y Mokuba se fueron con el, pero que no sabian a donde porque era información clasificada ya sa…" TRsitan y los demas dieron un salto cuando el puño de Yugi dio contra la mesa, volteando su bebida y derramandola.

"ese maldito!" grito " no se dan cuenta? Se esta llevando a nuestro amigo,Joey tendria que venir aquí a quedarse y se va con ese bastardo! Muchacho Kaiba lo va a lastimar! Tenemos que hacer algo!" sus mejilla sonrojadas por la furia contenida, jamas habia pensado que podia llegar a odiar a alguien, pero Kaiba lo habia hecho posible.

" pero Yugi que podemos hacer, dinos?" llorosa Tea contesto

" no lo se Tea, no lo se, primero debemos averiguar en donde tienen a Joey, y luego debemos hacerle ver que Kaiba no lo quiere, que estara mejor viviendo aquí y dejando que yo lo cuide…"

"diras que nosotros lo cuidemos, verdad Yugi?" interrumpió tristan viendo algo raro en le pequeño.

" ah?...si si nosotros….nosotros y no Kaiba" Atemu vio otra evz en la mirada de Yugi aparecer algo que no le gustaba.


	28. Chapter 28

ALGO EN COMUN

By MILHARU

YU GI OH

SETO/JOEY

Holassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss, otra cap mas!!!!!!! Perdon por la demora. Espero que todavía haya alguien leyendo el fic XD una vez mas perdon por la demoraaaaaaaaaa

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Capitulo 28

LA mannsion Kaiba era un ida y venida de gente; todos estaban preparando los aposentos del nuevo Huésped del amo Kaiba, mas que del nuevo, del unico huésped que alguno de los Kaibas habia tenido alguna vez desde qe ellos tenian memoria, y eso ya era decir algo ya que salvo el chofer de la limusina del amo, todos han estado al lado de los muchachos desde que su padrastro habria muerto.

Pero volviendo al tema, penso Liz, la anciana ama de llaves de la mansión mientras daba ordenes al personal, este muchacho, al que el amo Seto llamo Joey, habria de ser alguien de suma importancia, ya que las ordenes que le dio al ella por telefono fue que tuvieran lista la habitación que estaba entre la misma del amo Seto y la del señorito Mokuba en dos horas, y que no repararan en gastos, el ya habia ordenado los equipos para la habiatacion, que dicho sea de paso recien habian llegado, lo mas nuevo del mercado en televisores de plasma, dvd, computadoras etc habian arribado para este huésped, y a decir verdad ella estaba contenta, conocia al Señor Kaiba desde hacia tanto tiempo que lo consideraba prácticamente su nieto.

A Liz le dolia tanto ver a su amo Kaiba tan incomprendido por la gente, esta gente que le debia tanto y casi sin saberlo, la misma gente que lo llamaba sin corazon o despiadado no sabia de las fortunas que Seto Kaiba destinaba a la beneficencia, a escuelas, a orfanatos etc. La cantidad de empleados que al ver el Señor Kaiba que no tenian hogares mandara a construir un edificio de departamentos para sus empleados, es por ello que esa misma gente aun sabiendo que su carácter no era de los mejores, seguían siendo ciegamente fieles a el, ya que tambien sabian el tormentoso pasado que su joven jefe habia tenido.

"De prisa muchachos, que nos queda poco tiempo!, el amo llegara en cualquier momento y no queremos defraudarlo, verdad?" llamo Liz la antencion de todos los sirvientes que de inmediato redoblaron sus esfuerzos.

Con una sonria contenta, la anciana ama de llaves se encamino hacia la cosina para ver el estado de la cena.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Bueno Joey" comenzo la Dra, Kagoru, "sabes que este es un gran paso para ti, me imagino que hace meses esto parecia imposible, pero aquí estas, a un paso de irte de aquí" la anciana sonria suavemente al ver los ojos iluminados de el muchacho que se habia ganado un espacio en su corazon; si, Joseph Weeler era un caso especial, y no solo por el pobre y triste pasado que lo acompañaba si no tambien por la personalidad del muchacho y por el avance que habia logrado durante todos estos meses.

Joey, se encontraba de espaldas a la gran ventana del consultorio personal de la Dra. Kagoru, desde alli podia ver como las visitas del hospital paseaban junto a los sus familiares por los amplios jardines; todo parecia en esos momentos tan tranquilo, iba a ser difícil abandonar el hospital, después de todo se habia transformado en su hogar, y una de las unicas fuentes de cariño que alguna vez haya tenido, aunque no la unica.

Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de apuestos muchacho "si dra, ha sido una muy larga espera, y debo confesar que sera duro irme de aquí" finalizo Joey con un aire algo melancolico.

"pero muchacho! Deberias de estar feliz!"enfatizo la dra. " no sera que es nerviosismo Joey?, se que el cambiar de ambito puede ser muy estresante, pero creeme cuando te digo esto, si te dejamos ir, si te damos de alta es porque sabemos que estas en condiciones para hacerlo, que eres capaz de cuidarte y que hay personas que te cuidaran tambien, se que el Sr, Kaiba esta muy feliz con poder sacarte de aquí" la anciana sabia lo que hacia, penso Joey, la muy.. habia dado en el clavo otra vez mas ¡!!

Pero….

No era solo eso lo que le inquietaba a Joey….

"si, se que es en parte nerviosismo, se que estoy, y aunque me duela admitirlo, algo asustado con estos cambios, pero…."Joey mordia su labio inferior, ya habia hablado de este tema con anterioridad, sobre todo antes de convertirse en el novio de Seto, pero no podia dejar de pensar en ello otra vez,,,

" dime que es Joey, quizas podamos solucionarlo…" alento la anciana.

"es que siento que Seto merece algo mas Dra….si si ya se que el me ama y yo lo amo a el!!" el sonrojo del rubio muchacho era delicioso, tomando aire Joey presiguio " pero siento que no soy lo suficiente para el, que es el que hace todo el trabajo que es el el que tiene que ser fuerte para mi y el nunca recibe mi apoyo!! Y yo quiero! Quiero ayudarlo quiero estar a su lado pero no se como!!, como se supone que un pobre como yo que esta enfermo mentalmente pueda ayudar al poderoso Seto Kaiba?" Joey cubrio su rostro con sus manos.

" en primera Joey, deberias saber que tu no estas enfermo mentalmente, eso ya lo superaste, no utilices eso para no ver la realidad, Joey es simple, tu amas a Seto, el te ama, si Joey, el es poderoso, no lo negare, pero quiero que veas que el estar con la persona que se quiere no implica fortaleza fisica, el apoyo al que tu te refieres puede darse de diferentes formas en diferentes momentos, en esta etapa de tu relación se dio que tu fueras en que necesita de su apoyo y se que cuando llegue el momento de que tu seas el fuerte en la pareja lo haras bien!!" en ningun momento lo habia dejado de ver a los ojos, era increíble que cuando esta señora a quien conocia desde hace solo unos meses pudiera con solo unas palabras hacerle ver y creer lo que el en su mente se habia dicho durante una semana.

"si lo se dra. Se que tiene razón, y volviendo a su pregunta, estoy realmente feliz de por fin ir con Seto"

"eso era lo que quería escuchar Joey" sonrió la anciana, "y recuerda, debes venir a terapia 3 veces por semana, el horario lo arreglas después en el mostrador, y una vez por semana a terapia de grupo, además el juez ordeno que debes terminar el secundario por lo que lamento informarte que tendrás que recusar, lo lamento Joey pero tus notas no eran muy buenas para empezar y con esto…tu comprendes no?"

"si señora, pero, tendre que ir a la misma secundaria?" Joey estaba avergonzado de ir alli, ya que de seguro todos sabrían que le había sucedido!!! Y por otro lado estaba el tema de Yugi y los demás.

"bueno eso deberás hablarlo con el juez, yo igualmente elevare un diagnostico sobre lo estresante que volver allí podría ser para ti, creo que no tendrás problemas; ahora joey, dime, tienes todas tus cosas?"

" si, casi tengo todo listo, estoy esperando a Seto, fue hasta la empresa a hacerse cargo de algunos papeles que no podían esperar y volvía, Mokuba esta aquí y juntos lo esperaremos" Joey se levanto y fue hasta el escritorio de la Dra. Kagoru

"bien Joey, no olvides de pasar a saludar cuando te retires, estoy muy feliz de que estés bien" la dra, se levanto y le dio un abrazo al muchacho.

"gracias Dra, gracias por todo" Joey respondió al abrazo.

"ahora ve, y termina de empacar".

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CORTE DE JUSTICIA

"todos de pie" un oficial llamo " el honorable Juez Graham presidirá esta corte" por unas puertas grandes de madera maciza se hizo presente el juez de esa sala, hombre entrado en años de cabellos color plata y mirada severa.

"sentados" el mismo oficial llamo una vez mas. " caso numero 15236ciudad de Tokio contra Josesh Weeler sobre maltrato"

"Señoria; estamos aquí presentes para solicitar la fianza de mi defendido" un alto abogado señala a su defendido sentado a su derecha, el cual esta vestido con el overol naranja que muestra su situación de procesado.

"Señoria, el acusado, esta bajo los cargos de maltrato a su propio hijo quien estuvo al borde del suicidio, no es aconsejable que se lo deje en libertad" la fiscal estaba enfurecida ante las agallas del abogado y esa llamada persona de siquiera pedir la fianza después de todo lo habían hecho.

"Señora fiscal, todos tienen derecho a solicitar la fianza y todas las personas son inocentes hasta demostrar lo contrario, el señor Weeler ha estado en prisión por los ultimos 6 meses, y su juicio esta pronosticado para dentro de dos, le daré la libertad bajo fianza por la suma de $$ 20.000 dólares americanos, el no podrá salir de la ciudad, no podrá acercarse a su hijo a mas de 200 metros de distancia y deberá concurrir al trabajo que la corte le conseguirá además, dicho esto, se levanta la sesión"

Con esto dicho el juez dio por concluida su sesión con ellos y el oficial llamo al próximo casi.

Ojos color miel brillaban con malicia, ahora terminaría el trabajo que debería de haber hecho hacia mucho tiempo, su llamado hijo pagaría por todo.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Joey" llamo suavemente Kaiba al ver a la figura de hermano durmiendo junto con Joey

"joey, repitió, acaso no quieres salir de aquí?" hermosos ojos miel se encontraron con dos profundos ojos azules

"seto" Joey trajo con sus manos el rostro de Kaiba hasta unir sus labios "claro que quiero irme contigo" Kaiba profundizo el beso.

"Ehem"

"EHEM!" ambos muchachos se separaron con pesar, "me alegro que nos vayamos aunque si me seguían apretando así no creo que hubiera podido irme!" todos los ocupantes de la habitación estallaron en risas

"perdónanos Moku" su hermano dijo esto revolviendo sus cabellos

"Pues bien!" salto el adolescente de la cama " que estamos esperando? Vamos a casa!!!!" Mokuba tomo la mano de Seto y la de Joey y juntos salieron del hospital.

"Si "dijo Joey "vayamos a casa" y apretando la mano de Kaiba quien lo miraba se emprendieron hacia su nuevo hogar.


	29. Chapter 29

ALGO EN COMUN

By MILHARU

Yu gi oh

Seto/joey

Holas!!!!! Es un milagro lo mio, dos chap casi uno detrás el otro!!!!!! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Casi temrino casi terminooooooooooo

Quiero llegar a los 200 reviews!!!!!!!!! helppppppppppppppp

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 29

"es hermosa Seto" dijo suavemente Joey al ver de pleno la mancion Kaiba, el junto a Seto y Mokuba estaban en frente a la puerta principal de la casa en donde los esperaba en recepcion todos los sirvientes de la misma, siendo en total doce personas, incluidos el chef ayudantes de cocina, mucamas, ama de llaves y jardineros.

"todo esto ya estaba aquí cachorro, yo solo hice algunas reformas, aunque no hayas dicho nada se que parece un poco tetrica" Kaiba sonrio ante la mirada anonada de Joey " hehehe..si Joey pero aunque no creas antes de las remodelaciones era aun mas tenebrosa!" Kaiba rio ante la cara de espanto de su novio y este junto con Mokuba vieron lo sincera que esa risa era, Mokuba estaba feliz por ambos muchachos y por las vntajas que esto tambien le deba a el debido que hacia mucho que no veia a su hermano tan relajado.

" es verdad Joey" aporto mokuba inclinando hacia el rubio en poz de secreto antes no podia ni dormir aquí!!! Creo que mi habitación permanecio desocupada por años, tenia que dormir con seto si no no dormia nada!!!!" ambos Kaibas volvieron a reir pero Joey tenia una mirada lejana.

' que suerte has tenido pequeño' pensaba Joey mientras los hermanos bajaban de la limusina ' me pregunto cuando podre hacerlo yo?'

"Bienvenidos amos" la voz de Liz sobresalto a Joey de sus pensamientos haciendo que diera un pequeño salto, tastablillando en su bolso y cayendo al suelo sin ninguna gracia.

"Orale Seto! Dijistes que solo tu mancion era tenebrosa!" en un raro show de la personalidad que Joey tenia antes de ser internado Seto se agacho hasta quedar en nivel de Joey que estaba sentado y después de un abrazo muy fuerte procedio a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

" oh Joey!" susurro Seto en el oido "no sabes cuanto he extraño eso!" y luego de una pausa agrego "perrito" y esquivando una golpe de Joey procedio a correr dentro de la mancion riendo.

" ya veras! Ya veras richachon!" y asi el rubio tambien salio en busca de su atrevido novio con toda la intencion de darle una leccion, dejando con la boca abierta a los empleados de la casa y a Mokuba quien tenia un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

"bueno, como veran el es Joey, y deberan tratarlo con el mismo respto que a nosotros y velar por que todo lo que necesite este a su alcance, eso es todo, pueden volver a sus obligaciones" y asi los empleados se dispersaron para las diferentes alas de la casa para cumplir cn sus obligaciones quedando solo en la entrada Mokuba con Liz.

"Amo Mokuba, hace tanto tiempo que no veia al amo Seto asi, es mas creo que nunca lo habia visto asi" la mujer que hacia tambien el papel de casi una abuela para los muchachos Kaiba estaba feliz.

" ese es el poder de Joey liz, el ha pasado por muchas cosas malas y es muy importante para seto y para mi, veraz de que tenga todo lo que desee verdad?" Mokuba habia girado para ver ala anciana mujer a los ojos.

"no se preocupe amo Mokuba, todo lo que necesite el amo Joey lo tendra" asintiendo Mokuba ingreso a la mancion para ir busca de su hermano y su amigo antes de que se mataran.

Liz tambien ingresando sentia el corazon mas liviano, presentia que la casa no seria mas un lugar tranquilo con ese muchacho de hermosos ojos color miel, ya sentia que lo queria a ese muchacho.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"arggggg Setoooooooooo hehehehehe" Joey se retorcia en el piso alfombrado de la biblioteca mientras que Kaiba sobre el procedia a hacerles cosquillas sin piedad "detente setooooooooo" mas risa

"dime que eres un perrito Joey, admitelo y te dejare"

"un hehehe caaaaaaaaa" mas cosquillas mas risas

"yaaaaaa yaaaaaaaaa setooooo es…ta esta bien!!!!" las cosquillas no cesaban

"admitelo!!!! Vamos Joey!!! Dime que eres un perrito"

"soy..ahahah soy…un…."

"Chicos!!!!" la voz de Mokuba los interrumpio "ahh interrumpo algo?" mokuba se ruboriso al ver la posicision de su hermano y Joey.

"mm no Moki" respondio Joey al escurrirse de debajo de Seto para ir hasta su lado.

"si!" seto estaba enojado que el cachorro se habia escapado sin confesar la realidad de su raza!!!! Habbia estado tan cerca!!!

"mm bueno yo solo queria ver si estaban bien, hermano!" el pequeño Kaiba replico

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" ambos dejaron de discutir para ver a Joey que habia sido el autor de ese ruido extraño, para encontrarlo en el sofa con las manos en el rostro, de inmediato ambos hermanos se acercaron a el preocupados.

" que pasa Joey?"

" que sucede!!? Ambos hermanos hablaron al mismo tiempo, cuando Joey quito sus manos de su rostro estos vieron que este estaba totalmente sonrojado.

"Setooooooo, no has visto??? Con mi apuro no me presente a los empleados de tu casa!!! Y de seguro pensaran lo peor de mi!!!" Joey estaba realmente arrepentido, el tendria que haber saludado a esa gente , demostrarles que era merecedor de Seto!!! Pero en cambio habia gritado y se habia ido corriendo de tras de su novio.

" bueno" comenzo seto, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emocion " lo maximo que pueden pensar …" tomo aire " es que eres un perrito.. pero sabes bien que todo perrito puede ser adiestrado asi que esta todo bien" Kaiba termino de decir eso con su tiepica sonrisa de superioridad y preparo sus oidos para lo que vendria.

"Maldita sea Ricachonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" y asi Joey se abalanzo a Kaiba quien cayo de espaldas y precedio a darle una buena dosis de cosquillas. "como te atreves!! Yo, estoy aquí tratando de quedar bien y tu te burlas!!!!" mas cosquillas "mokuba! No te quedes ahí parado y ayudame a darle una leccion a tu hemano!"

"si señor!" y riendo el pequeño de los Kaiba se abalanzo tambien a la lucha.

Desde afuera de la biblioteca Liz escucha con una sonrisa en el rostro las risas provenientes de esa habitación, esa casa nunca habia escuchado tantas risas, definitivamente Joey le agradaba y mucho.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"no puedo creer la suerte que tengo atemu" Yugi exclamo furioso amacandose en el parque en que en una epoca todos compartian, ahora, solo el y atemu , durante los meses pasados tristan y tea se habian ido distanciando, persiviendo algo mal en Yugi.

"creo que no es sano que estes asi de obsesionado Yugi, ademas de perder a Joey has perdido la amistad de Tea y Tristan…." Atemu detuvo sus palabras al sentir el puño de Yugi contra su rostro, llevandose una mano al lugar donde habia sido golpeado, el faraón se quedo mirando a yugi sin poder creer lo que este había hecho.

"no te atrevas a darme lecciones Atemu, o consejos que no te he pedido, no hay nada de malo en mi amor por Joey y eso que tu llamar obsesión es preocupación por la persona que amo y por ese bastardo a quien Joey cree que ama., pero se que no es verdad se que el me ama ami, solo que esta muy enfermo, eso es….eso es….eso es…" Yugi tenia una mirada perdida y seguia repintiendo eso, Atemu, preocupado por lo que Yugi podria hacer, decidio hacer algo…tenia que advertirle a Joey y a Kaiba.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

UNA SEMANA MAS TARDE.

"buenos dias Liz" saludo Joey al entrar a cocina "Seto dice si le preparas una chocolatada y si no es mucho pedir podria ser una para mi?" Joey se sento en la mesa y vio con una sonrisa como el ama de llaves lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabaza.

"una…una chocolatada?" se aseguro el ama de llaves "para el amo?"

"sip, para Seto, aunque sabes? La preparare yo, no hay necesidad de molestarte con algo que yo puedo hacer, disculpame Liz" Joey se levanto y comenzo a sacar vasos y el chocolate.

"no no no amo Joey! Por favor! Yo lo preparare!" exclamo Liz "deje que yo lo hago, es que , me tomo por sorpresa que el amo Seto quisiera una chocolatada"

"hehehe bueno Liz el no sabe que tendra una chocolatada de desayuno" respondio Joey con un brillo jugueton en sus ojos.

"OH!" fue todo lo que la pobre liz pudo decir, este de seguro que seria un desayuno memorable.

"Buenos dias" la voz de seto los sorprendio.

"buenos dias amo seto" se presuro a saludar Liz terminando de preparar los "desayunos"

"hola seto!" sonrio Joey y se sentó en la falda de Kaiba para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de este " a que no sabes que desayunaremos?"

"café" respondio Seto

"nop, trata otra vez" sonrio Joey para besar la mejilla de Kaiba

"café..siempre tomo café en las mañanas Joey" la voz de seto era ahora algo insegura, conocia a Joey y sabia que algo se traia entre malo, y no estaba seguro de que fuera algo bueno "o no?"

"nop, hoy tomaremosssssssss" Joey hizo un ademan para que Liz trajera los vasos de : CHOCOLATADA?:

"Joey wheeler! El CEO de Kaiba corp no toma chocolatada!" exclamo horrorisado como si Joey en vez de una vaso de chocolatada le estuviera dando veneneno, pero Joey se presto mas contra el cuerpo de Kaiaba posando levemente sus labios con los de su novio y llegando a su oido le susurro.

"quizas el CEO no lo haga, pero estoy seguro que Seto, mi novio, el chico simple que se que esta alli y al cual amo, lo haria" finalizo mirandole a los ojos.

Dando un suspiro de derrota, Kaiba tomo el vaso y comenzo a tomar su chocolatada, Liz prácticamente tenia corazones en vez de pupilas en sus ojos, satisfecho Joey fue a su silla y comenzo a tomar su desayuno.

"buenos dias" al poco rato la voz de Mokuba se escucho en la puerta de la cocina y quedo paralizado cuando su hermano se giro para saludarlo terminando su :CHOCOLATADA?: su hermano estaba tomando chocolatada? Y….que era eso que tenia en su rostro?

"buajahahahahahahahahaha" ;okuba cayo al piso riendose y Joey no pudo aguantar mas y termino por reir tambien, Kaiba los miraba raro.

" que pasa Mokuba? No es de buena educación reirse de los demas" Seto estaba un poco enojado pero mas que enojado estaba curioso de el por que de tanta risa.

"heheheh, disculpa hermano" tomando aire Mokuba siguió "es hehe, es que tienes bigotes de chocolatada" y con eso no pudo mas y se hecho a reir otra vez junto con Joey quien se habia caido de la silla.

"hm no le veo lo gracioso" respondió Seto limpiándose dicho bigotes

"a ver seto, es que luces tan cute con ellos!" y se echaron a reír nuevamente


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

ALGO EN COMUN

SETOXJOEY

MILHARU

HAY GENTE!! PERDON POR LA DEMORA!! SE LOS JURO!! LES PIDO PERDON DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON!, se que no tengo escuza, lo se, y si hay alguien ahí afuera todavía leyendo esta historia, espero que les guste este cap……

"Donde diablos estaba ese maldito muchacho…." Fue el pensamiento de Josefh weeler padre al revisar una vez mas uno de los lugares al que su hijo solia concurrir cuando se escapaba de su casa.

"muchacho bueno para nada….si si…en cuento lo encuentre sabra lo que le pasa a los malos hijos que traicionan a sus padres…a quienes le han dado una vida, aquellos que pusieron un techo sobre su cabeza" el hombre que había sido parte en la procreación de Joey estaba agazapado en un oscuro callejón en las cercanías de lo que antes era el apartamento que compartía con su hijo antes que el maldito lo mandara a la cárcel y se había encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de que el depto ahora se encontraba ocupado por otras personas totalemnte desconocidas por el.

Lo peor de todo es que si quería permancer en anonimato no podía ir a preguntar nada.

La figura cambio de posición incorporándose, asi, la luz de la mañana ilumino sus cabellos rubios como el sol, los ojos color miel rodeados de arrugas de la edad pero que en su juventud de seguro habían sido tan hermosos como los de su hijo.

"ese maldito me las va a pagar..si..si, ya vera" el hombre repetía dementemente….

Todavia le quedaba un lugar al que no había ido y esa era una apuesta segura…..

"Sr. Kaiba" la voz de su secretaria interrumpió a Seto quien se encontraba en su oficina leyendo unos contratos.

" Que sucede" contesto desinteresadamente, si bien su secretaria era eficiente no era extraño que la muchacha lo interrumpiera por cosas triviales como si quería una tasa de café…

"Sr. Kaiba, disculpe que lo moleste pero en la recepción se encuntra una persona que desea hablar con usted y que se presento con el no de Atemu?" su secretaria finalizo con el nombre de la persona en forma de pregunta ya que el mismo era muy extraño, Seto por otro lado esta furioso! Como se atravia a aparecer en su empresa después de todo lo que había sucedido! Era 

total su descaro, pero también esto le daba la oportunidad de decir un par de verdades que le había quedado atragantada durante la internación de Joey.

Tomando aire profundamente para centrarse y tomar su apariencia fría de siempre, Kaiba se incorporo y presieonando el interruptor del intercomunicador hizo saber a su secretaria que hiciese pasar a su desagradable visita.

Del otro lado de la puerta Atemu estaba pensado, :que hago aquí?, estoy traicionando a Yugui, lo se pero como hago? Como puedo hacer para ayudarlo, se que lo que hace esta mal, pero no puedo ayudarlo!! Oh RA! No puedo ayudarlo: sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la secretaria de Kaiba quien sorprendentemente lo entrevistaría.

Dentro ya del despacho del CEO, el faraón no pudo hacer mas que asombrarse ante su opulencia, realmente esta era el despacho de la persona quien manejaba la mayor parte de la tecnogia del país.

Su diseño, aunque complejo ante la vista de una simple persona, contaba con todo lo que la tecnología podría proveer, tecnología que seguramente había sido creada en la mente de la persona quien se encontraba frente a el, pero al mismo tiempo organizadas de tal forma que no hacían de impedimento, ni para su uso, ni para la vista del lugar.

Y en el centro de aquella habitación, detrás de un enorme escritorio, la persona quien el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pudiera ser la solución a este gran problema. El gran ventanal a sus espaldas y el sol del medio dia le daban a Kaiba un aire supremo que era digno de la realeza misma, sin dudas, este muchacho era la reencarnación de su querido sacerdote.

" si tu simple existencia ha dejado de asombrarse ante una simple habitación, me gustaría saber que diablos haces aquí, o si no tienes excusa alguna, puedo seguir con la segunda parte de mi plan que es sacarte de aquí a patadas de una buena vez" la voz del CEO era fría como el hielo de sus ojos, y no le dejaban duda al Yami de la veracidad de sus palabras, no tenia mucho tiempo.

"vengo a pedir tu ayuda Kaiba" la risa sacastica que obtuvo por respuesta le hizo repensar a faraón que no había sido esa la mejor forma de iniciar la charla, pero demonios si se sentía intmidado por esa mirada y el moreno aun ni se había levantado de su sillón, es mas ni había cambiado de posición desde que había ingresado, solo sus ojos eran quienes lo seguían atentamente, cual águila a punto de cazar a un roedor.

" tu locura no tiene limites!" ahora si el CEO estaba enojado, de todas las cosas que pensaba que el idiota de Yami iba a decirle el pedirle ayuda no estaba, eso era seguro! " como te atrevez a pedir mi ayuda! Depues de todo lo que tu y el enano idiota ese han hecho, le han hecho!!" la voz de Kaiba fue elevándose hasta terminar gritando algo muy raramente visto en el generalemente compuesto CEO.

" se que no tengo derecho de pedir nada Kaiba, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda,yugui…yugui, el no esta bien SETO!, no se como ayudarlo!!" Yami termino toda la oración sin tomar aire, sabia que debía apresurarse y no darle tiempo al moreno a poder decir 

algo o interrumpirlo o no podría hablar mas, y si tuvo el resultado deseado, Kaiba había quedado callado al oir lo que el Faraon había dicho.

Podia ser verdad, lo que el había pensado en el sanatorio, cuando el enano había tratado por la fuerza de ver a su Joey podría ser verdad?, los indicios eran fuertes, pero el había terminado desechandolo como una posibilidad al razonar que sus sospechas se basaban solo en la animosidad que tenia en contra del idiota ese.

Pero ahora el escucharlo de otra persona, y no cualquier persona sino de Yami, de quien Kaiba sospechaba sentía algo por el enano horrendo ese, cambiaba todas las cosas….

"prosigue" dijo finalmente Kaiba tomando asiento nuevamente y cruzando sus brazos de manera prepotente, " escucho el porque crees que el idiota ese no esta bien-… y mas importante aun, el motivo por el cual yo debería dar un cuerno por su bienestar…o la falta de el!" razono el CEO.

"Bueno la cuestión es……"

"un momento por favor….!" Se escucho la voz desde la entre tienda, era una voz enojada pero conocida, una voz que años atrás nunca se le hubiera ocurrido podía sonar asi….quizas esto le jugaría a su favor….espero pacientemente a que el dueño de dicha voz se presentara.

Mientras tanto Yugui en la entre tienda, seguía tratando de llamar a la casa de Kaiba pero nada, el muy bastardo había bloqueado directamente su llamada….

Sorpresa, fue la del pequeño al ver quien era la persona presente en su tienda, pero sorpresa mas grande se llevo el padre de Joey al ver que el muchacho se hacerba y lo golpeaba con mucha fuerza en su rostro de tal modo que perdia el equilibrio haciéndolo caer al piso con un fuerte sonido seco.

Yugui se sentía bien, muy bien, de hecho el haber golpeado al bastardo lo había hecho sentir como hacia tiempo no se sentía, vagamente se preguntaba si el golpear a Kaiba lo haría sentir igual, aunque el interiormente apostaba que de seguro lo haría sentir mejor.

"Ahora que nos hemos saludado" comenzó Yugi " a que se debe su presencia aquí?, ha venido a buscar a su hijo para terminar lo que empezó?" la voz de Yugui era venenosa

"no, y si," respondió sarcásticamente el rubio incorporándose " he venido a saber si sabes donde se encuentra, quiero,como decirlo, pedirle disculpas y tratar de comportarme como el padre que tendría que haber sido para el" trato que su rostro denotara inocencia y sinceridad, emosiones que hacia tanto no sentía que no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado, pero al ver el rostro del otro cambiar a uno de duda sabia que el pequeño bobo había caído en su trampa, por lo que rápidamente continuo.

" se que no tengo derecho a pedir nada, ni a verlo, pero realmente he reflexionada y se que mi comportamiento para con mi hijo fue de lo peor! Lo se, pero realmente quiero verlo, quiero ver y corroborar que esta bien, que quizás pueda darme una oportunidad para resarcirme, 

para demostrarle que puedo ser mejor , que puedo hacer que las cosas funcionen," tomo aire, mientras observaba como sus palabras eran procesadas por el otro muchacho--

" de enserio lo dices?, quieres hacer las cosas mejor para Joey, quieres darle una familia?!" podía ser? Si era asi, el lo ayudaría, y el padre de Joey lo ayudaría a el a alejar al maldito de Kaiba

"si si te juro por los dioses que se encuentran en el cielo que es verdad, ahora si tu me ayudaras todo seria mejor, lo harias por favor? Por Joey si no es por mi?" concluyo el viejo, quien en su astucia había visto los ojos del otro muchacho al nombrar a su hijo, y el había visto mucho esa mirada en la cárcel, y esa mirada solo denotaba una sola cosa….. locura, y eso lo usaría a su favor, si señor, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba……


	31. Chapter 31

ALGO EN COMUN

POR: MILHARU

YU GI OH

SETOXJOEY

Hola a todos, tanto tiempo verdad? No saben todo lo que he hecho en estos meses, pero bueno quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza , y también quiero agradecer por los mail pidiendo que continúe con la historia, domo arigato a todos, les comento que tuve una súbita inspiración y no pude hacer menos que plasmarla!!! Así que acá se las dejo, avísenme si les gusto!

Saludos a todos y gracias por no abandonar a esta historia!!!

"entonces Ud. dice que si Joey le da una oportunidad va a alejarlo del manipulador de Kaiba" pregunto el pequeño de cabellos en punta.

" por supuesto, por lo que me has dicho, ese muchacho le esta haciendo mal a mi hijo y como mi misión hasta el final de mis días es velar por lo mejor para el, te lo aseguro, no mejor dicho te juro que los voy a separar, ….pero…" esto era demasiado, como podía ser que el tan solo hablar con este muchacho por dos horas le haya sido suficiente para darse cuenta de que no estaba bien de la cabeza pero que el resto de las personas no?, bueno no importaba, para sus fines esto era lo mejor.

"pero que?, que es lo que sucede?" inquirió Yugi sin poder creer la suerte que tenia, por fin parecía que alguien veía la realidad como el!

"déjame preguntarte algo personal y que no pude dejar de notar" el padre de Joey hizo una pausa como para crear un aire de misterio y como para demostrarle a Yugi que le daba cierto recelo el preguntarle, nada mas lejos de la verdad por supuesto, "que es lo que verdaderamente sientes por mi hijo? Porque déjame decirte que este viejo ve mas que amistad en los sentimientos que le profesas",

"bueno eso es algo personal y no creo que sea asunto suyo" el pequeño no lo miraba así que el padre de Joey vio fundada su sospecha, ahora solo quedaba por ver en realidad que tan demente estaba, porque si lo iba a utilizar debía de saber como podría reaccionar.

" si si no dudo que lo sea muchacho, no me tomes a mal, solo que bueno mi hijo parece muy apegado a ese maldito Kaiba y bueno yo pensé que quizás tu también sentías algo por el entonces me haría muy feliz verlos juntos, pero claro Kaiba no creo que lo permita tan fácilmente con lo apuesto que es y el dinero y bueno todo el po…." Wheeler padre veía como se iba transformando el rostro de Yugi a medida que sus palabras iban dejando su boca, veía como sus ojos se desorbitaban, y continuo, pero nunca espero la reacción que iba a tener por parte del jugador de barajas.

"escúcheme bien, " le interrumpió, "Joey me ama , el no se ha dado cuenta por el maldito de Kaiba que se piensa que por tener dinero puede hacer lo que quiere cuando quiere y con quienes quiere, pero no es así, yo se lo voy a demostrar a ese maldito bastardo, y le voy a demostrar a Joey como no ha cambiado como sigue traicionando a la gente, como en Egipto, si si ya vera, Joey vera que me ama a mi aunque sea lo ultimo que haga o lo ultimo que haga en la vida de Kaiba, y Ud. Me va a ayudar, yo le voy a demostrar que soy muchísimo mejor que ese maldito" demencia pura era la que emanaba del pequeño e internamente Wheeler sonrió.

"claro claro, te creo, pero muchacho como vas a hacer para demostrarme que tu eres diferente de Kaiba y que no quieres a mi muchacho por como luce? Que no harás lo mismo que ese Kaiba? Que eres diferente" esto era demasiado, que había hecho para ser tan afortunado.

"Lo que Ud. Quiera, yo le demostrare que no es así, que amo a Joey desde siempre, y que nuca dejare de amarlo y que nunca dejara de estar a mi lado, como puedo hacer para demostrárselo?" ahora el muchacho se veía realmente preocupado, y el padre de Joey pensó : acaso no se acuerda todo lo que le he hecho al estúpido de mi hijo? Jajajajaj chico idiota pero realmente necesito…

"realmente lo que necesito es ver como vives como te mueves, el conocer tu vida, por lo tanto me preguntaba si podría quedarme aquí a vivir contigo para poder ver la vida que le darás a mi amado hijo, que te parece muchacho?"

Yugi pareció pensarlo pero no le vio nada de extraño al pedido, el padre de Joey vería que tan buen partido era para su hijo y al mismo tiempo como lo iba a ayudar a apartar de Kaiba era mejor si lo tenia cerca así podían planificar todo, muy bien, mejor no podía ser.

"muy bien, me parece buena idea, ya vera Ud. que tengo razón y soy mejor que Kaiba"

"ahora que eso esta arreglado, tenemos un problema que debemos resolver" continuo el astuto hombre " o mejor dicho un problema y un inconveniente"

"y esos cuales serian?" inquirió Yugi, preguntándose que podría ser que ocurría si recién habían decidido hacer este trato

"en primer lugar tu vives con ese tal Yami , verdad?" espero a que el muchacho asintiera para continuar, "bueno por lo que conozco de el no creo que le agrade la idea de que me hospede aquí por el tiempo venidero…." Obviamente no necesito continuar….

"ese no es un problema en absoluto, ya que de un tiempo a la fecha me ha estado dando mas problemas que ayuda, creí que era mi amigo pero se comporta mas que un enemigo, le diré que no lo quiero mas aquí y listo, es un inútil y yo ODIO a los inútiles!" grito el pequeño, ese tema de Yami ya lo tenia cansado

"yo creo que quiere sacarte a Joey, cuando venia a la casa y estaba yo veía como lo observaba, veía la lujuria en esos ojos" mmm mucho mejor, eres un genio Wheeler pensó el hombre, tu hijo debe de ser tan idiota por los genes de la cualquiera de su madre, si señor.-

"le parece?" ahora todo le estaba cerrando a Yugi, un tiempo a tras había pensado que gustaba de el, pero las ultimas charlas, le habían dicho lo contrario y el no quería creerlo, ahora que un tercero imparcial dijera esto le hacia ver el tamaño de la traición de su supuesto amigo.

La sangre de Yugi hirvió de ira, pero antes de que pudiera pensar algún tipo de venganza, el padre de Joey se le adelanto-

Tengo una idea, pero temo que no estés listo o no tengas las agallas para llevar a cabo mi plan, si no las tienes igual no se si eres digno de mi hijo, ya que por amor se hace cualquier cosa….

"Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesesario, lo que sea! Ud. solo dígame que debo hacer y lo cumpliré sin dudar!" la vehemencia de esas palabras eran notoria.

"estas seguro?, mira que ya no hay vuelta atrás y no me importa que seas menor"

"se lo juro por mi amor por Joey" mas que eso no se le podía pedir

"bien, son dos cosas, en primera cuando Yami vuelva le darás de tomar este Te que contiene una fuerte droga para dormir, el muchacho no dejara mas la casa y será mío para hacer lo que yo quiera con el, estamos de acuerdo?" ya estaba viendo dudas en el rostro de Yugi, pequeño estúpido, ya se imaginaba que le faltaban agallas, pero todavía tenia un as bajo la manga.

"pero no le hará nada malo verdad?" no quería que lo mataran tampoco, ni el mismo sabia lo que quería.

"absolutamente no, todo lo contrario, es mas después te voy a demostrar a ti que es lo que voy a hacer con Yami, pero déjame decirte algo antes sobre tu amigo del cual te preocupas tanto…" dejo pasar unos momentos de suspenso "sabes a donde esta? En estos momentos?"

"dijo que tenía cosas que hacer sobre un pedido para la tienda?" respondió el muchacho con certeza, Yami jamás le mentía

"ah , y esos negocios se relacionan con Kaiba, porque ingreso a la torre Kaiba hoy a la mañana" tuvo que esconder la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro del pobre muchacho.

"ese maldito!!!" como pudo hacerme eso, con un rostro desfigurado de ira " puedes hacer lo que quieras con el"

"bueno bueno, igual no lo voy a lastimar….demasiado, déjame mostrarte lo que le voy a hacer, solo que contigo seré muy pero muy dulce" el hombre mientras hablaba se le había acercado hasta que lo tomo en sus brazos, y sintió como el cuerpo del pequeño se tensaba ante su contacto.

"que hace esta loco?" grito Yugi saliendo del abrazo "que es lo que pretende?" no podía creer que lo que había sentido en su estomago cuando lo abrazo era la erección del padre de Joey

"mira muchacho, esta es la otra cosa que debes hacer para probarte digno de mi hijo, debes de hacerme sentir bien y hacer todo lo que yo diga y todo lo que yo te pida, esta claro? Además has dicho que harías todo sin dudarlo, al final eres o no mejor que Kaiba?" si señor tenia todas las cartas en su mano y aun así si se rehusaba iba a tener al otro muchacho para gozarla, pero era un hombre pequeño con muchas ambiciones y quizás……

"es que yo nunca… yo…quería que mi primera vez…." SI grito internamente Wheeler, y virgen! Cuanto hacia que no probaba algo puro-

"acaso crees que mi hijo te espero?, no Yugi mi hijo ya fue usado por Kaiba y de seguro que le ha enseñado muchas cosas, cosas que pretenderá de ti después, y que yo te puedo enseñar-…" tomo aire, era ahora o nunca "ahora ven aquí y haz todo lo que yo quiera…."

El muchacho, tímidamente se ofreció al padre de Joey……..


End file.
